True Loves, True Soul mates
by andyprue
Summary: An alternate ending for Deja vu all over again. What will Prue do after save Andy from the death? PrueAndy all the way! Read and Review please!
1. Deja vu all over again

**Summary: **An Alternate Ending for Déjà vu All Over Again. What will Prue do after saving Andy from the death?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Charmed I wouldn't let Prue and Andy died, or at least I wouldn't let Prue dated or even…(so cursed, damn it!) with someone other than Andy. Unfortunately Aaron Spelling or Brad Kern doesn't think like me! (I curse them, damn they!)

**A/N:** Kay, this is my first fanfic, and I'm Vietnamese (My main lang isn't Eng), so if I have any grammar or vocabulary mistakes please forgive me. Thanks a lot. And **READ & REVIEW**, too. I need it, I want it, I love it (but I love Prue and Andy more!)!

Chapter 1: Déjà vu all over again. _(This is the fixed one)_

_This story takes place right in the 3rd day loop._

"Good morning, San Francisco. Well, looks like it's gonna be a beautiful Wednesday in the Bay area…" On TV, the weather girl was saying. It was another day in the time loop.

"Don't tell me. I already know. You spilt marinara sauce on your dress, right? Am I right? Think Piper, think. Doesn't all of this seems awful familiar to you?" said Phoebe. She was talking on the phone with Piper. She knew there was something wrong with the time. Maybe 'cause she has the power of premonition which can sees the past or future.

"Morning" said Prue, who was just entered the kitchen.

"Freeze. No, not you, Piper. Let me see if I'm right with Kit. Kit knocks over pepper. Meows." Phoebe said. Kit did exactly what she's said. "How'd you know that?" Asked Prue, surprising by her youngest sister's words. Not that this is the first time Phoebe said things are gonna happen in the future, but she swear Phoebe hasn't had any signs of having premonitions.

"Hold that thought. Okay, Piper, you need to get home as soon as you can, okay, we've got major demon hunting to do. Oh, and if you run into someone named Joanne from high school, just tell her to go stick it. I will explain later, just hurry." said Phoebe, and hurried put the phone down.

"Ok, what's going on?" asked Prue, again.

"Quick, follow me to the window. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Car honks ... skids ... crashes ... that's Mrs. Henderson's car. A little fender bender. Good thing I parked your car in the driveway last night, huh?" said Phoebe, fluently.

"Wow, how could you do that?" asked Prue, in great surprise.

"Because this has all happened once before, Prue, maybe even more than once. The day keeps repeating itself. I know it and every time it happens I think I figure it out just a little faster. It must be my power of premonition. Premonition ... I'm supposed to be having a premonition right about now." said Phoebe. If she was right, Rodriguez was their enemy.

"Supposed to? What do you mean?" asked Prue.

"The paper. Look at the front page."

"Andy."

"Is in trouble. More than you know, Prue. If I touch that paper, I will have a premonition. The same one that I've had before. Where Andy gets killed here by a demon. You've got to believe me."

"No, I believe you. The question is what do we do about it?"

"Well, you've got to go warn Andy. Keep him away from our house at all costs. Meanwhile, I've got to dig through the Book of Shadows, find a way to vanquish this time demon before he can kill Andy." Phoebe said, then they quickly went on the plan.

**Golden Gate Park**

"A time loop? You mean demons can actually do that sort of thing?" asked Andy, unsure. He still new with these magic's stuffs.

"None that I've ever seen before but if it's a demon, it's the most powerful one we've ever come up against." answered Prue. Thinking of Phoebe's premonition about Andy's death made her scare.

"He's going through all this just to kill me? No way, Prue. If he's as powerful as you say, then he's gotta be after you."

"Andy, please just let us handle this. Whatever you do you have to promise me that you'll stay away from the manor."

"I can't promise you that, Prue. If you're right and Rodriguez is the demon then it's a trap."

"Yeah, then I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up, alright, the power of three."

"What if that's what he wants, all three of you together. What if that's the reason he set the time loop?"

"We'll just have to take our chances."

"You could get killed!" Andy yelled, unable to control his mind.

"I mean it. This is not your fight. Don't make me use my magic on you. Andy, I would die if anything happened to you. I love you." Finally, it slipped out her lips. The three words that she's always mumbled in every of her dreams. The only three words that could describe her real feelings for Andy.

"I love you too, Prue." Andy replied, and smiled, as he gave her a tight hug, taking every of her scent. Andy was happy. Happy, because in the end, he's known her feelings, and he's accepted his for her, too. Prue didn't want that embrace to come to the end. She was afraid, if she released him, he'd be gone forever. But finally they pulled out.

"Promise me you'll stay away from the Manor. As far as you can." Prue said. The romance has gone, and the worrying about Andy's death came over again.

"Do I have a choice?" Andy asked.

"No." Prue answered, lowered her head. She didn't want Andy to be in danger. Especially when it involved demons and warlocks. She only thought that he knew nothing and should have never known about it. If he hadn't known her.

"I really don't wanna do this, but I'll try." Andy answered, and sighed, but his head was thinking of a plan. His own plan. Prue looked up, met Andy's eyes, and they locked theirs on each other before pulled in their first kiss in months, maybe years. But they've never forgotten how sweet their lips on each other, and when the kiss became more intense, both Prue and Andy felt right. Felt lucky. Felt happy. Finally, they were really back to together. It was not just any of their wonderful dreams anymore. It was reality.

But there still troubles in front of them…

And Rodriguez was one of those. After everything had set, he was on his way to do the only thing that no demons could do before. Destroy the Charmed Ones. And with the helping of Tempus, he was very sure that it was impossible to lose. But he had made a terrible mistake that cause his losing. When Rodriguez was just walked some flight of steps in front of the Halliwell's manor, Kit appeared. Felt that the man wasn't real human, she growled at him. And suddenly he turned his eyes to red, made Kit ran away, and confidently got inside. But he hadn't known that Andy – who decided to hide in his car, watching the Manor though Prue told him not to – had seen everything. Horrible with the 'red eye' thing, and later realized Prue could be in great danger, all he could do was called out the name belonged to the woman he loved, took his gun and ran after Rodriguez into the house.

**Inside the Manor**

"The devil's sorcerer, Tempus. He can manipulate time anyway he chooses." Phoebe said, as slammed the Book of Shadows after knowing who their enemy was this time.

"Does it say how to vanquish him?" asked Piper.

"Uh, take him out of the time that he's in. What ever that means." replied Phoebe, but she was interrupted by a figure of someone stormed in the house. It was Rodriguez with his electric ball in his hand. "Hello to hell, your witches." He yelled, as threw the ball toward Prue, the oldest and also the strongest when she hadn't ready. But luckily, Piper had pushed her out of the way, dodged the electric ball. But as a reward, Prue's head hit against the floor, and it made her unconscious.

"NO! PRUE!" Right after that, Andy rushed in. Seeing Prue lying on the floor, he thought she was dead. Hurting, horribly, angrily, he shot the demon in front of him. But it wasn't any matter with Rodriguez.

"You fool!" He laughed ironical, and threw another lightning ball at Andy, made him flew through the air and hit a glass cabinet.

"Andy!" Phoebe yelled, worrying. "Piper freeze him now!" she shouted, and right after Piper did it, they rushed into Andy. The first thing they did was trying to feel his pulse. But it was no use. There wasn't anything.

"He's dead." Piper said, nearly like a whisper, and closed Andy's eyes. Thinking of how Prue would react when she knew this made her sad for her oldest sister.

"We must tight that demon or he'll unfreeze. C'mon, Piper." Phoebe said, and got up, tried to forget the horrible thing. Anyway, Andy was like their brother in the old years. They tighten Rodriguez to a chair, then Phoebe took care for Prue, and Piper began to interrogate him. "Where's Tempus?" she asked, coldly.

"In your nightmares. Kill me. I dare you!" Rodriguez said in defiance voice. He wanted to be killed more than ever, 'cause he knew that if he died, he'd alive again by the helping of Tempus, and he'll have another chance to kill the Charmed Ones.

"Of course we'll kill you, but how, Pheebs?" asked Piper, turned face to face with her youngest sister.

"I have no idea, but we have to save Andy, no matter what it takes, and maybe we can use the time loop." said Phoebe. She cared for Andy, and for the relationship between him and her oldest sister. Deep down inside her, she wanted so much to have Andy as her oldest brother-in-law.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Piper asked, surprising because of the worrying words from Phoebe.

"Well I just want Prue to be happy."

"Yeah right."

Meanwhile, Prue was in her dream, but she didn't even know it. She was in a place that she could realize immediately. It was the spot that Andy and her usually dated during high school. It was the place that they said those three words with each other the first time since Andy's known Prue was a witch. It was a swing. Her and Andy's swing. She was wondering how did she get there, then she remembered Rodriguez. She started asking herself that has she even died yet? But suddenly a voice appeared, the warm, lovely, caring voice she could recognize anywhere.

"Prue, Prue, come to me." Prue didn't sure if there was something wrong with her ears, and she asked "Andy?"

"Yeah, it's me" Andy answered, and appeared in white and blue lights, almost like orbing.

"Andy, what's going on? Where are we?" Prue asked, so unsure. "Did we… die?"

"Yes, and no. You're alive, I'm not"

"What did you say? I don't understand" Prue said, nearly yelled. She couldn't even believe in her ears anymore.

"I broke your promise, Prue. I came to your house tonight. Turns out Phoebe's premonition was one you couldn't stop after all. Weren't supposed to stop."

"No, you can't die. Tell me this is just a dream. You can't leave me!" Prue shouted, and it was really a yelling this time. She found herself praying Gods that the things Andy's told her was just a joke. Or all these things were just only a dream. A nightmare, no more.

"It's okay, Prue, really, trust me. This is my destiny. I know that now. Yours is to continue on. Everything happens for a reason, remember you taught me that." Andy answered, trying to calm down his tears. He felt like someone was stabbing in his heart. He just wanted to keep Prue forever for only himself. He didn't want her to go.

"This isn't fair." Prue replied, almost a whisper. She can feel the hand of the man she has always loved touched her face, wiping all the tears which were rolling down her cheeks.

"You need to go back. You need to keep the time loop from being reset again or you and your sisters will be killed. And I will have died in vein."

"No, you're wrong. This is not your destiny. Yours is gonna alive. Rodriguez will have to pay for what he's done! And after I kill him, we'll have another time loop, and you'll be able to be alive again."

"Oh no you won't. Don't make my death be a waste."

"Your death will be a waste if I'm not gonna save you. I have my own plan, and I'll take you back."

"You have to protect the Charmed Ones and this whole world!"

"Yeah, and you think I'll be able to protect it if I can't even protect the man I love? I love you, Andy, and I don't wanna lose you. Never."

Before Andy could say anything, Prue suddenly felt her younger sisters' voices, and slowly saw their familiar faces. "Look! She's wakening!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Where's Andy?" asked Prue, almost immediately, though she's known the answer. But she didn't want to accept it was the truth.

"I know this is hurts, but he died, Prue." Replied Piper, as pointed to a figure which supposed to be Andy.

"No!" Prue murmured, stared into Andy's body lying on the floor with a blanket above him. Tears rolled down her face, and some of it came to her mouth. Its salty made her felt terrible, like her love was as salty as it did. But remembered to what they've said in 'heaven' – she guessed so – Prue stood up. "We have to set a time loop, to save Andy. By kill this screwing and fucking demon!" she shouted.

"That's exactly what we're just gonna tell you. But I have a question. What if we're defeated? What if we lose? And what if we're killed?" Piper asked, still so unsure about setting the day all over again.

"First, you've asked 3 questions, not only one. And second, I have a plan, and I'm sure it'll work." Prue replied, as used her telekinesis to release the rope around Rodriguez.

"Are you crazy?" Phoebe yelled. She and her older sister had worked hard to tight that demon, but it was vanished.

"Trust me" Prue replied, confidently.

"You witches are all fools" Rodriguez yelled, still didn't believe the Charmed Ones have released him so easy. But he didn't lose a chance. Immediately, he fired a lightning ball toward the oldest, but she had used her telekinesis to send it back to its owner.

"ARGGGGGHHHH" Rodriguez screamed in pain, and vanquished in flame.

"Okay. Everything's set. Now this is what we're gonna do." She said, as turned back to her sisters, and whispered into their ears something. "Are you sure there haven't anyone told you this before? 'Cause it's brilliant!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yes it has _something_ told me this before. It was love." Prue replied, blushing.

"There there…" Piper teased. But suddenly the ground shook.

"Oh my God, and earth quake!" Phoebe shouted. She's always afraid of earth quake.

Then the time began to loop again…

**A/N #2: Okay, this is the fixed chapter 1, and I hope it's better than the old one. Well at least it's the longest chapter in my story, 'til now. I've added a scene – romantic scene – to this, and some of the decribing of the characters' emotions, hope you like it. And some scenes maybe weren't right, but forgive me 'cause I've only watch season 1 and 2 only once. Just once, but my emotions for Prue and Andy have grown so much! It called destiny :D:D:D. Back to the mistakes, like I said, if the scenes weren't right, forgive me. Thanks a lot. And please REVIEW, too. I need them. I want them. I hope I'll receive lots of them. Blah blah blah…And chapter 2, is gonna fixed soon! Any comments for it, just tell me. Don't miss it or you'll regret your whole life:D:D:D.**


	2. Vanquish

Chapter 2: Vanquish_ (fixed one)_

"Good morning, San Francisco. Well, looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday in the Bay area…" On TV, the weather girl was saying. It was another day – exactly it was the forth day in the time loop, made by the demon named Tempus.

"Don't tell me. I already know. You spilt marinara sauce on your dress, right? C'mon Piper, don't you remember anything? At least you must realize there is something familiar around you! And why? 'Cause we're in another day of the time loop! And it was more horrible, Andy was killed by a demon and…" shouted Phoebe through the phone with Piper, but she was interrupted by her oldest sister who was just entered the kitchen.

"What did you just say? Andy got killed? No wa…Wait a sec, wasn't it what happened in the last time loop?" said Prue, realizing Phoebe had reminded her about Andy's murder, though she didn't know why she could remember it so clearly – Andy's body lying on the floor, with a blanket over him. She was so worry that she hurried prepare for leaving to check on the man that she ever loved truly.

"Ok, Piper. What ever you do, just go home, as soon as possible. And if you meet anyone name Joanna, just ignore her. We've got important job to do here." Phoebe told Piper, as she put down the phone. "Let's see…If I'm right, then Prue has told us a plan to vanquish this annoying demon without losing anything. What the hell it is?" she talked to herself, trying to remember what her oldest sister had said in the last time loop, as her thinking was interrupted by Prue's scream.

"PHOEBE! WHERE'S MY CAR? DON'T YOU TELL ME YOU PUT IT IN THE DRIVEWAY!" Prue shouted, when she saw a car which was hit by another one, and it seemed familiar.

"Oops. Sorry, but that's yours." Phoebe said. She almost forgot about that while her mind was all focus on the plan.

"I bet I'll have to catch a cab or something to get to Andy's office to check on him and that's all your fault, Pheebs." Prue murmured, as she opened the front door, when Andy was on the opposite side.

"Hey, Prue" Andy said, as he received a very tight hug from Prue, when she realized her 'true love' was okay.

"Thank God you're totally fine!" Prue exclaimed.

"Everything's fine, except that I can't even breathe right now." Joked Andy, and both smiled to each other. "Uh…Is there anyone wants to tell me what happened here?" he asked.

"You're dead, Andy. Or actually, you died. Will die…? Oh you know what I mean. But we catch a time loop so you still alive." Prue answered, not sure at the tense. She's always bad at tenses.

"Err…sorry but…time loop?" Andy replied with another question, feeling awkward with the magical world which is still a mysterious thing to him.

"Excuse me, you guys take the entire place, so how can I come in?" said Piper. She just got home from Quake after Phoebe's calling that there's a demon to fight.

"Sorry. Um, Andy, we'll explain to you later. Right now we have to get on plan." Prue said, as she pulled Andy and herself inside the manor so that Piper can come in.

"Yeah, she's right. Here it is." Phoebe added, as she gave the oldest Charmed One the paper which has her plan on it.

"Thanks Pheebs. Um…let's see…Number one, multiple me by three…right…" Prue read aloud the plan, and the first one made Piper get mad.

"What? Again? No way last time we already had so much in trouble!" The middle Charmed One yelled, disappointed.

"Hey, what does 'again' mean? You did this once?" asked Andy since he hadn't understand anything at all.

"Remember when you saw me in the morgue? That was another me. She's not the real one, if she was, I wouldn't stand here with you now, 'cause I'm dead." Prue explained. She saw the surprise in his eyes. She knew Andy shouldn't know these lots. Maybe it's just that he doesn't belong to her world.

"Ah…So that's why Phoebe said 'Thank God' when I told her 'Prue wore pink coat'." said Andy.

"You still remember it? Wow." said Phoebe.

"Back to the plan. I'll have to go to the attic, then open the Book of Shadows, then read the spell. Is there anyone have question? No? Well, let's do it" Prue said, then all of them went to the attic.

"_Take my demons worries blessed be, multiply my strength by three."_ Prue chanted the spell, which was in the Book. Then her body began to multiple. One on the left, one on the right.

"Hmm…Prue in the center is the real Prue, and the others are not." Piper told the apart, then gave real Prue yellow coat, right Prue white coat, and left Prue green coat.

"That's it. Yellow is real, others are not." Phoebe added.

"Finish #1. Now what's #2?"asked real Prue.

"Wow, that's unbelievable!" said Andy. He hadn't seen anything weirder than that since he was born. Sure he's seen demons and ghosts, but nothing like that was on the list.

"Calm down, Andy. We know that." said Piper. Then she read "Number 2: Real Prue takes Andy out of the manor so that he won't be harmed. Okay, we take it as Andy and Prue – real one of course – go for a date." She mumbled, jealous with her older sister.

"Uh…I thought we should ready for fight, not go for a prom?" asked Andy. He was very happy, because at last he can share sometime alone with Prue.

"Of course but not with you in there. I have two me here, and real me will keep you not to go to the Manor, so you couldn't be killed, like what Piper read." said Prue.

"Yeah and 2 Prue will make the power…of four?" said Phoebe, but seemed like a question more than a reply.

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Andy, while he extended his arm for Prue. "Goodbye everyone, make sure the plan would work!" real Prue yelled, as walking beside her beloved out of the house.

"She's so happy. I'm glad she is." Right Prue said.

"Time's up. Everybody back to work!" Piper said, as clapping her hands, making attention. "Step #3: Wait for Rodriguez at the living room, then do whatever the paper says."

"How do we supposed to know when is he going to come?" asked green Prue, while all of them walk downstairs.

"If my memories are right, then he'll come around 6 o'clock." Phoebe answered, just as Piper looked at the clock.

"Uh oh. It's six! He's coming!" Piper shouted, right before Rodriguez demolished the door. "Hello to hell, your damn witches." He said, when he was preparing for his energy ball. But suddenly he saw 2 Prues standing, and it made him shock. "What the hell…" He shouted, in disbelief, and Piper didn't lose a chance, she immediately froze him. "Everything is on its way. Now, tie him quick" White Prue commanded, and they tight Rodriguez into a chair.

"Step #4: Read this spell, all of us" White Prue said, then read with green Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

_Winds of time gather 'round  
Give me wings to speed my way  
Rush me on my journey forward  
Let tomorrow be today._

"NO!" Rodriguez shouted, as he realized that things was going bad for him.

At the mean time, at his house, Tempus was looking out the window, when he saw time was moving fast. He immediately took out his clock, and saw it turned faster and faster. Finally, it stopped at 12:01 Am. "ARGHHHHH" he shouted, then bursts into flame.

Back to the manor, 2 Prues, Piper and Phoebe were finding a way to kill Rodriguez. "I think we should use the Power of Three. But we have 4. So what?" asked Piper.

"I think we should get a new spell. The Power of Four will set us…more? No. Or what? Any idea?" said Phoebe.

"Maybe we just need Three. Wanna try?" suggested white Prue. When the others have agreed, the gang chanted aloud, "_The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free……"_

"ARGGGHHHH" The demon shouted, then like Tempus, he burst into flame.

"Okay, so we have no more bussiness in here. We have to go." Both Prues said, as they disappeared in a swirl of light.

"I'll miss them" said Phoebe.

"Me too." said Piper, as they hugged each other.

"Hi everyone. How's the plan?" Prue asked, as she walked in after a 'date' with Andy.

"Hi, Prue. We've done the job. Rodriguez has gone to hell and so has Tempus – we guess so." replied Phoebe. "How about you and Andy? Bad date?" she asked Prue back, since she saw a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Bad. Very bad." Prue answered, as she looked away, seemed like she was trying to hide her tears.

"What happened?" asked Piper, in a very calming voice, as she came closer to Prue. She was so worried for her.

_o-o-o-o-o-Flash back-o-o-o-o-o_

"_Prue, do you remember what we told each other's here last time?" asked Andy. He and Prue were sitting at their special and also usual spot – the swing in the Golden Gate Park._

"_Hmm…I warned you not to come to the manor, and I said 'Don't make me to use my power on you'. Am I right?" answered Prue. She didn't want to say the part she didn't want to remember._

"_And?"_

"_Tell me"_

"_You're lying" Andy retort, since he's known Prue too well for his entire life._

"_I'm not!"_

"_I know you better than that!" Andy said, then tickled Prue hardly. He also knew that that way would always work on her._

"_Stop it! Hey hey, okay all right? I said…I love you." Prue said, blushing._

"_If I asked you 'Do you love me' now, would you answer the same?" asked Andy. He wanted to sure about her feelings for him, and also his._

"_I can't. I can't love you."_

"_Why?"_

"_You need to stop seeing me again, so you can be safe. Last time you died because of me, luckily I can save you. But if next time I can't? No, I can't always bet on lucky like that. Never meet me again. End of story. Okay, I'm gonna leave" She said, then stood up, and left quickly. She didn't want him to see her tears were falling. She was afraid that if he did, he won't let her go._

"_Prue…" Andy tried to catch up, but she ignored him. Tears began to form in his eyes, the tears of pain._

_oooooooo_

**A.N: So, what do you think? Good, bad, anything that you can think about to give me! Just tell me your thoughts by reviewing! Please!**


	3. Pretending and Hurts

Chapter 3: Pretending and Hurts (had been rewritten)

The lights of the sun got through the window, and shined all over Prue's room, which made her woke up. Turned around on her wide, empty bed, she realized it was only 7:00 AM. Slowly closed her eyes, Prue planned to get back to sleep again, but suddenly it was interrupted by someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." answered Prue since she remembered that she didn't lock the door. The person who 'annoyed' her in the early morning was no one else that her younger sister, Piper. She entered the room and sat on Prue's bed as Prue began to lift her in a sitting position.

"Um…Prue, sorry if I bothered you at this hour of morning, but my mind just kept thinking about what you've said and done to Andy, and it was non-stop saying to me that I have to do something. I know this is nowhere in my business, but I think you've done a wrong thing. You've hurt him, Prue, and I think you need to apologize to him, talk to him, go see him, do anything that could bring you two back with each other." Piper started, almost non-stop, like it'd be impossible for her to repeat those again if there were someone interrupted her.

Prue stared at Piper, surprised by what she's said. But after that, she regained her mind and responded, "No, Piper, I can't do that. I can't do anything of those you've just suggested. I know you had a good design, but…it's impossible for us to be together, otherwise Andy would be harmed!"

"What if he wants to be harmed, just to be with you? What if he loves you too? I know you love him, and usually 2 people love each other go with each other!"

"Hello, don't you remember anything? He said that he couldn't accept me being a witch! And so you think a cop and a witch are usual? I'm sorry Piper but it's not! There isn't anything is usual around here, around my life! Now get out of here before our conversation turns into an argument!" Prue set up her voice louder, as she pointed toward the door, signed for Piper to get out.

"But…"

"I said GET OUT" Prue shouted. She didn't want to here more since it was too painful thinking of letting go the only love of her life. Piper was giving up as she left the room within a sigh. Prue gauged as she was just out of her younger sister's sight, released all the tears that had kept in her heart for the whole conversation. She was truly hurt, she just wanted to give up, to run to Andy and feel the warmth of his arms wrapping around her. 'No Prue, you know you can't do it! You could stand the pain, but you must keep Andy safe! If it's possible, he must forget me! Forever! I must pretend that I have a boyfriend already and he'll think he won't have a chance!' she thought, while her tears kept falling. Wiped all of those, she quickly called a number that she hasn't called for a long time. As the opposite answered, Prue immediately asked.

"Um…Is that the Enturns? Do they still live there?…Oh can I talk to Sherman please?…It's Prue Halliwell, your high school's friend, remember?…I need your help, please."

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The newest case was still on Andy's desk, unsolved. Though it was kinda hard one, but he didn't think about it. The only thing which was ruling his mind was Prue. He just kept replaying her words that she didn't want them to be together. He kept asking himself why did she was so cruel on him, or on their love so much, just until his partner – Darryl –realized Andy wasn't concentrate on solving their case, he was looking at something in his computer instead. Leaned over to see what it was, he interrupted Andy's thought.

"Do Prudence Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau's pictures have any relatives to our case, pal?" he asked, as he saw his partner was staring at a picture of Prue and him on the computer. Noticed that he was seen, Andy immediately turned it off.

"Oh…um…well, it was just…I was come across it, that's all." Replied Andy, as he picked up the case and pretended that he was reading it. But it was no matter for Darryl – who had studied his partner for over a year – to realize it.

"Look Andy, I know Prue and you are having troubles, and somehow you're hiding something from me, but please just don't let it frustrate your job, okay? And if anything happens, remember that you still have a friend who you could always share your feelings with."

"Thanks, but believe me, you don't wanna know."

"Really? Try me."

"Trust me, I was once wanted to know it very much, and now I think I'm regret."

Darryl sighed, his partner was so stubborn that he couldn't put the walls down. "All right, but call me anytime you want helps."

"You got it." Andy replied, as his partner stood up and left the office. Thinking for awhile, he picked up the phone and dialed the manor.

In the mean time, Phoebe was running to the phone, trying to answer it. "Halliwell Manor! Who's there?" she asked immediately.

"Pheebs, it's Andy. Um…can I talk to…" Andy stuttered, since he didn't know what he was going to say with Prue.

"Prue, right? Just a sec, she's coming." Phoebe replied, as her oldest sister was walking downstairs. "Hey Prue, someone's missing you!"

"Don't joke. Who is it?" Prue asked, with a suspicious thought that it might be Andy, but she shook it away.

"Why don't you just answer your phone and find out?" Phoebe grinned, and gave Prue the phone.

"Um…this is Prue Halliwell." The oldest Charmed One said, and immediately she wished she didn't hear the phone, 'cause right after that she realized the voice which belonged to a man who she's studied her whole life.

"It's Andy. Prue, can we just meet and talk, to work things out?" Andy, at the other line of the phone, begged Prue, but Prue's made up her mind already and nothing was going to change it – or at least 'til that time.

"No Andy, I told you that I can't meet you anymore. I'm sorry but there're other reasons why I left. Go to Quake at 7 and you'll see. Have a good day inspector!" Prue snapped back, as she put the phone down, pretended that she was angry with Andy, but inside her, she didn't want to do it. But that was the only thing she could do to save her beloved man's life, and this is it. Ignored Phoebe who was still confusing about what her sister had done to Andy, Prue ran upstairs and replayed her plan about making Andy forget her again.

**Quake, 7 P.M**

"Um…are you…Sherman? Sherman Enturn?" Prue asked a man sitting on a table at the corner. She thought this person was familiar to her, but she wasn't sure. It's been a long time anyway.

"Yeah, I am. Prue Halliwell…right?" Sherman answered by another question. It wasn't so hard for him to recognize her. At least he'd known she would meet him at that time.

"Yes! Oh God, you've changed lots! I almost couldn't recognize you!" exclaimed Prue, in great surprise that her friend has changed that much since she last saw him.

"You too! You seem like a total different person! Come, sit!" Sherman exclaimed too, the same reason as Prue.

"So, um…how are you? I haven't seen you for ages! Really, it awkward to talk with a friend that we have lost contacts years ago!" Prue said, as she sat on the chair opposite with Sherman's.

"Well, I'm fine. You? And how about Andy? Is he still with you? Oh I forgot, he's gone for college in Portland. Sorry if I reminded bad memories."

"He _did_, but came back over a year ago. And he's also the reason why I want to meet you. He and I were at first together, but…Well, let's just say that things are gone very complicated in my life right now, and I don't want him to get involved with it. It could harm him as long as he still with me. So, umm…I want to, well, kind of "borrow" you, like, umm…pretend that you're my…um…new boyfriend." Prue explained quickly, but also she was stunned. It was weird asking people to be our boyfriend. Sherman kept silence, thinking for awhile. Realized it, Prue added. "Just for an hour, until Andy sees it and thinks that I've gotten over him! Please?" she begged.

"Hmm…Are you sure, Prue? I mean…It could hurt both of you! And through all the times in high school, I know that he loves you truly! I don't know if he stills or not, but…accept your offer also means I'm doing a wrong thing! I…I don't know but I'm just…kinda…feel like I'm a bad guy!" Sherman replied, wasn't sure whether he was doing the right or not.

"Please Sherman, I know it _is_ wrong, but one way or another, we'll find out how to get over each other!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Prue said, as she gave Sherman a pleading eye, and it made him gave up.

"Alright I'll do it. But remember that whatever you do, the wounds will remain in your heart forever. And you can't take back what you've decided." Sherman said, as he let out a sigh. He's known Prue and Andy are meant to each other, and seeing them apart, once again, made him felt guilty. Just as Prue grinned with him, she heard his footsteps. She has studied to know it her whole life, and she could recognize it everywhere she heard it. It was Andy who was entering the restaurant as in Prue's offer. Immediately she leaned over to Sherman and put him into a kiss. It was fast, and Prue tried to make it as passionately as possible, hoping her beloved man would see it. And he did. It was the first image which snapped into his face like he was thrown with iced water. Sadness, angriness and pain were come immediately as he ran out of Quake, as fast as he could, trying to push all those horrible images out of his head, but it was just like a tape, replaying over and over in his mind. A few tears rolling down his cheek, although he had tried his best to control it, but still.

Meanwhile, Prue was thanking Sherman for his helps, as she walked out of Quake. When she was out of everybody's sight, she started to cry, released all the tears she's hid all the previous days. Suddenly it was beginning to rain. The raindrops mixed with Prue and Andy's tears, helped to calm them quite bit. It seemed like God was hearing their thoughts, and was sorry for them that he was crying.


	4. Feelings

Chapter 4: Feelings

Prue just got home from her "date" with Sherman, and she was sneaking in the manor knowing if she's caught by her sisters she would be question bomb-barded. Although she's gauged very carefully but she didn't get through the middle Charmed One who was in the kitchen and heard the door closed. "Prue? Where'd you just go?" she asked.

"Sorry, but is it any of your business because I think I'm an adult now and I have my own permission to go anywhere I want." Prue snapped back, wanting to get that over with so she started to act rudely.

"What the…Prue I only care for you! You didn't even tell me that you won't have dinner at home!" Piper said, still keep her voice calm. There was silence for a few minutes before she started again, "By the way Andy called."

"When?" Prue caught it immediately, afraid that he still wanted to see her after what just happened.

"Later this evening, just after you left." Prue let out a sigh of relief, he didn't know yet about her with Sherman when he called. "What did he say?"

"Well nothing much…he only asked me why you told him to meet you at 7PM. He sounded really hurt, Prue. I'm seriously thinking that you should stop hurting the both of you by starting to see him again."

"I can't anymore, he saw me kissing another guy." Prue let it slipped out her mouth and it was too late before she could realize what she's just said.

"WHAT? It's just me or you've just said that you were kissing a guy other than Andy?" Piper repeated in shock. Prue only nodded.

"Wait a minute. I don't get it how could you possibly get over him so fast? Let's see…it's just only about 50 hours since we vanquished Rodriguez and you've got a date already? So that's why you're out this evening. And if I'm right, you arranged him to catch you guys making out there! I don't blame you about having a boyfriend, but you want your ex to see it? Didn't you think what kind of pain he would suffer? What the hell is in your mind?" Piper yelled, uncontrollable.

"Piper, first I know Andy will be hurt, but as far as I know, his ex-wife still in San Francisco and I'm positive that she can help him through this. Second, it's the only way to make him think that I've already move on and more, I did it fast, so he'll think that he's nothing in my heart and he'll soon give up seeing me again. Is that clear?" Prue retort, still regretted that she slipped out about her date.

"Alright, so you mean…you're playing with his emotions?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are Prue." Suddenly a voice came from upstairs. Immediately both sisters looked up. It was Phoebe who had been woken up from the noise. "You think that you could make Andy forget you, but you're wrong. Love is a very powerful thing that even us - the Charmed Ones - can't change it. He loves you, and you love him too. And usually our hearts guide us better than our mind, so…" the youngest said, but Prue interrupted.

"But not in my case. I don't deny that I still love Andy, but as long as he still sees me, he'll be in harm no matter what I do. And remember the times that we broke up and yeah? He was safe, perfectly!"

"Okay, stop that right there. This is about Andy's feelings, he needs to know. We can't just sit there and control him like a puppet! I'm gonna tell him." Piper said as she grabbed her coat and hurried out of the house. Surprised, Prue wasn't fast enough to catch her and before she knew what happened, she was gone. "Shit!" was the only word she said before stormed in her bedroom, like everybody says, to have sometimes alone.

**Andy's apartment.**

Andy was sitting at the edge of his bed, his hands holding a picture of Prue and him together. Prue got another one of it and he noticed she put it on her desk at Buckland. It was captured not longer after their 'first date' and they were just began their new relationship. It reminded him how perfect couple they once were, and the feelings the image had brought over were larger Andy thought it would be, and he thought it was impossible to think more about it, so he turned on the radio, just to destroy the silence, coldness and loneliness in the house.

_Nothing to lose by Michael Learns to Rock_

The rhythm of the song began, and, opposite with what Andy wanted it to be, it started to make the emotions became more intense and it just made Andy suffer more and more.

_There are times  
When you make me laugh  
There are moments when you drive me mad  
There are seconds when I see the light  
Though many times you made me cry_

Those were true. Thinking of Prue made him had so many emotions. Happiness, love, and even pain.

_There's something you don't understand  
I want to be you man._

'Why she always runs away from me? Why she's trying to leave me? Doesn't she understand that I'd do anything to be her man?', Andy thought.

_Nothing to lose, your love to win  
Hoping so bad, that you'll let me in_

'Why she just can't understand that I don't mind she's a witch? That I don't mind facing with demons and warlocks everyday to be with her?'

_I'm at your feet, waiting for you  
I've got time and nothing to lose_

_There are times  
When I believe in you  
These moments when I feel close to you  
There are times I think that I am yours  
Though many times I feel unsure_

Those were the times that Prue hid him that she's a witch. She always had those 'family emergency' and they always interrupt their dates, but Andy trusted her that someday she will tell him. But finally he found out it himself. Right now he didn't think he could be able to set confidence on her again.

_There's something you don't understand  
I want to be your man._

_Nothing to lose, your love to win  
Hoping so bad that you'll let me in  
I'm at your feet waiting for you  
I've got time and nothing to lose_

But anyway, those thoughts are useless, it's too late for him to do anything to change the truth that Prue had already moved on him.

_I'll always be around you  
Keep an eye on you  
Cos' my patience is strong and I won't let you run  
Cos' you're my only one_

The image of her kissing another man appeared again in his head, brought a few tears rolling down his cheek. If at the beginning, he told her that he accepts the truth that Prue's a witch, if he wasn't selfish and only think about his dream having a house with white fence and _normal_ screaming kids everywhere, if he realized the truth that he couldn't live without Prue, maybe right now she was lying beside him, and they were making love – Andy appeared a slightly smile to himself with that thought. There were times after they broke up he started to think about seeing his ex-wife, Susan, again, but after all, he had nothing called love with her, and she was nothing compare to Prue either, so that thought was soon deleted from his mind.

_Nothing to lose, your love to win  
Hoping so bad, that you'll let me in  
I'm at your feet, waiting for you  
I've got time, and nothing to lose._

Everything had just gone so far for Andy to change, he thought. But whatever happened, he would always be there for Prue, maybe not as a boyfriend, but friend. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Quickly turned off the radio and snapped out of the feelings still remain, he got up and answered the door. Standing outside was Piper. Surprised, Andy asked, "Piper? What are you doing here?" as he let her in.

"Andy, it's about Prue. About earlier…" Piper was about to say, Andy cut her off.

"She wants to apologize, right? Am I right? If that's what she wants to say, then reply to her that she's just gonna kiss someone then tell me that she's sorry about it? Oh c'mon she has to be kidding me!" Andy yelled, uncontrollable his angriness. There was too much to handle at once, even he had already cleared his mind that he won't be angry at her, but still.

"Calm down, Andy. I know it's hurt, but that's not what I was planning to say. And as I was saying, about earlier, it wasn't Prue kissing that guy on her purpose. It's just that she wants you to think that she's moved on and you'll stay away from her. But the truth is she still loves you, and yeah. What do you think?" Piper said, trying to keep her voice as normal as possible, 'cause she was still angry at her older sister for making Andy – the person who she always respect all those years like a brother – this miserable. She can see it in his eyes, the pain he was suffering.

"If those are the truth, why do you want to tell me? I thought if that's Prue's plan, she must have done anything to stop you doing this?" Andy said, a bit calmed down, and his heart feel like, let's say a big weight had been lifted away from it, since he trusted Piper and trusted that Prue didn't mean it when she kissed the guy in the restaurant.

"Well when Prue was arguing with Phoebe about this after telling me, I took the chance and came here before she could catch me. After all, you're the one who mainly involved in this, and you deserve to know."

Andy stunned for a moment before his cellphone rang. After answering it, he returned to the conversation, "Thanks for the info, Pipe. But I think I gotta go right now, you know, police business. I promise I'll think about it, and call Prue, of course if she allows me to." He lied, he didn't really have any business, but he was stuck and he didn't wanna get into it further. Andy grinned, as said goodbye to the middle Charmed One. Leaning against the door and thinking about what Piper had just told him, he smiled with himself, happy that she did all those things just because of his safety. But he had to do something when there still a chance for them, he thought, as picking up the phone and dialed Prue's number. "Prue? It's me Andy." Prue was about to tell him that she already had a boyfriend, but he cut off, "I need to talk to you, just once last time. Please." He practically begged her, and Prue was convinced. "Our spot, 9 o'clock, is it okay? Thanks. See you there." Andy put the phone down and sighed. Hope everything will be okay, he thought.


	5. Where are our powers?

Chapter 5: Where are our powers?

"I wonder what the hell Andy's planning in his mind." Prue mumbled, as she was driving to their special place. As she was parking the car, her eyes came across a picture of Andy and her together. She didn't even remember when she put that on, and for some reasons, she hadn't thrown it away yet. Swallowed hard, Prue tried to sue away the tension thoughts in her mind, and started to walk toward to their swing. A figure already was there, and through all those times together, she could be sure it was Andy. But she was hesitated, not knowing whether she should go on or not. She's hurt him, she's said she would never see him again, and now they were at their spot, it was like she's not keeping her words. Before she could do anything further, Andy turned around and saw Prue. A mixture of different feelings appeared in both of their minds. Andy was relived and happy that she came, but also afraid she would hurt him again, like what she did at the restaurant. Prue was surprised, stunned and at that time she just want to run, run far away from his sparkling blue eyes, they seemed like they were digging through her bleeding heart.

"You came." Andy said, as Prue started walking toward him.

"Yeah. Still amazed how I made it." Prue joked as she sat next to him, tried to lighter the passion of love they had in the atmosphere. Andy laughed a bit, and made his face serious again. "Prue, the issues at the restaurant…" he started.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that I told you to be there." Andy felt a chill. How could she forget him so fast? Or she just pretended to? "Sherman was just caught up with me and after that…you know what happened." Prue said the last words like whispers. She also avoided looking into Andy's eyes, so that he might not be able to know that she was lying.

"Sherman? You mean Sherman Enturn in high school?" Andy asked, surprised. He wasn't expected it was his old friend who kissed Prue. Anyway, that guy used to date her when Andy and she were fighting. Prue only nodded, instead of an answer. "So that's why you guys started so fast." He laughed as saying, as it was something very funny, just to cover his true emotions.

There was silent for a few minutes, both minds running with questions and answers, but most of all the desire wanting to be with each other, just until Andy started again, "Piper came to me earlier." He said, decided to tell Prue that her younger sister had told him the truth – or at least what he hoped was happened.

"What did she say?" Prue asked, almost immediately. She was afraid if Andy's known her 'little' secret, but somehow she could found herself being able to smile happily.

"Well nothing much, just…" Andy started to wander around, but when his eyes met hers, he could feel she was starving the truth. "She said that you were the one who set all these stuffs, the kiss, the date, everything. Piper also told me that you still…" He wondered if he was allowed to say it. "…love me." He whispered, smiled to himself with the thoughts if only it was her telling him that. Prue looked away from his look. He knew. What would she say? She couldn't lie, he would again know at once.

"I really want to believe they're true, but after all those things you've done, I need to be sure. Did Piper say the truth, Prue?" Andy asked, hoping so bad Prue would say yes. Prue didn't know what to do. She just wanted Andy to be safe. And that meant he mustn't know her feelings. "Andy, I think talking about what I feel is not important. The important thing is your safety." She looked up and met his eyes, his caring, loving, sparkling blue eyes, and it made love filled her empty, lonely heart.

"So it's true then?" Andy asked, knowing her so well. Prue just smiled, and looked down again. "I never want anything to hurt you, especially if that thing's in my world."

"But Prue, I…" Andy was about to retort, but Prue interrupted by stood up. "It's 9:30 already, Piper and Phoebe are waiting at home. Please, don't ever see me again, I beg you." She had decided to leave, it was the best way to avoid further questions. She quickly grabbed her purse and walked away fast, didn't leave Andy a chance to catch her. "Andy, I love you." She whispered really low so that he couldn't hear her, but deep inside her she wished somehow he'd heard it. She wanted deeply to stay and talk with him, but she knew she couldn't. As long as she's near Andy, he's in danger. This is her world, and he's nothing to do with it, that's all.

"I love you Prue." Andy finished his sentence, knowing there was no way she could hear it, but he just couldn't keep it inside. "I'll always be waiting for you."

**Manor**

"You told him?" Phoebe asked again, seemed like she didn't believe it. Piper, the middle sister who always had been a peacemaker, now was making troubles? It sounded so absurd.

"Um…yeah. Why not? He deserves to know. Anyway, I was trying to get my older brother back, that's all. You know we all want him to be our older brother officially!" Piper said, she knew Phoebe and she had always wanted Andy to be with Prue, and be their brother.

"I know, not that I don't want too but doing that means you'll have to deal with Prue, and you know how stubborn she is!" Phoebe replied, just as their sister's voice appeared. "Want what?" she asked, as walking into the living room where the others were standing.

"Nothing! We were just…err…just…erm…talking about…err…" Piper tried to get a reason to explain the issue without mentioning about Andy, but she was stunned. As Prue looked up suspiciously Phoebe added to what Piper was trying to say, "About your hair, we were talking about your hair!" she said, happily that she's found the reason.

"What's up with my hair?" The oldest sister questioned, wondering if they were talking about something else, not her hair at all. Something like…issues about her and Andy.

"Erm…we…er…we think it's too…er…long…Yes! We think you should cut your hair short like the time we first receive our powers!" Piper added, though she liked her sister's hair very much. Just that it was the only way to get out of the situation.

"Oh it's really funny because yesterday we were talking about the same thing and all of you said that my hair is very beautiful." Prue snapped, made her sisters stunned. While they were thinking for another reason, a demon stormed in unexpectedly. The Charmed Ones didn't have time to defend, and before they had it, the demon had thrown a fireball toward Piper. She tried to freeze it, but it didn't work. The ball was just slow down for a second and then back to its normal speed. Luckily, Prue had used her telekinesis to throw the ball into another direction, made the demon seemed really surprised.

"Thanks" Piper said, as she was trying to freeze the demon, but instead of freezing, it was just slow down, like its fireball.

"Don't thank me yet!" Prue replied as she threw the demon into the kitchen and knocked it out. "You're right. I shouldn't thank you. Look at my once beautiful kitchen!" Piper complained, when she saw how her kitchen had been 'destroy'.

"Oops, sorry. C'mon, help me tight this thing before it woke up!" Prue commanded, grabbed a maximum-size robe and started to tight the demon.

After the work had been done, and Phoebe had gone upstairs to check on the Book of Shadows, the left Charmed Ones stood with each other and watched the demon, 'til Piper started a conversation.

"We weren't talking about your hair at all, Prue." Piper said, decided to tell the truth.

"I know. You were talking about me and Andy, weren't you?" Prue replied, as she's heard everything.

"How'd you know? You heard us, right?" Piper asked, really surprised that her older sister had known everything.

"Nope. Just that you always use my hair when you guys were talking about me and my love life, since you were only 10." The oldest Charmed One replied, as she smiled. Suddenly a rat came out from the mess that created by throwing the demon into the kitchen. "ARGH!" Piper screamed, since she hated rats, especially in her 'precious' kitchen, as she waved her hands and used her freezing power to freeze it. But nothing happened and the animal continued running passed the sisters.

"What the hell…" both of them said in union, in surprised and also fear. Unbelievable, Prue tried to use her telekinesis to lift the table up, but it stayed in its position. "What the heck is going on with our powers?" Prue yelled, in disappointment, just as their youngest sister ran down from the attic, shouting with her hands carrying the Book of Shadows, "Look guys! Look at the pages!"

Prue and Piper both gasped. The pages once were filled with words, spell and pictures about supernatural beings, now were just empty ones with the discolored white.

"Why this reminds me to the time we had to give up our powers to Rex Buckland?" Prue mumbled, but still her sisters could hear it.

"There's only one reason for all of these freaky thing." Phoebe said, knowingly, but still, in fear.

"Our powers are gone!" The Charmed Ones said, in union.


	6. A true love's kiss to save the day

Chapter 6: A true love's kiss to save the day

"Gone! They're all gone!" Phoebe shouted, she was so shocked with what she and her sisters were just discovered. Her hands were carrying the Book of Shadows which was once full of words and image now was only an empty book with blank pages, the evidence for the news that the Charmed Ones were no longer having any powers at all.

"But why? And how?" Piper asked, kinda raised her voice a bit. She was terrified. The last time their powers were taken was by Rex Buckland who impersonated Prue's boss, and they were in so much trouble that they thought they could never get out. Thanks to Leo who helped them to get their powers back that time, but right now he's nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the three sisters heard a voice, a very familiar voice that they thought they could never heard of again, _"My dear children, I see you're having troubles with your powers now, aren't you?"_ The stranger asked. Got out of her confusion, the oldest Charmed One asked her sisters, "Okay, it's just me, or I'm hearing Grams' voice?"

"Ur…I think it's all of us who do, right?" Piper replied, her head was looking heavenward, as she was waiting for some sort of answers for what was happening.

"Grams? Is it you?" Phoebe asked desperately, looking for her very dear long lost grandmother whom she thought she could never see again. The last time she saw her was in the past, which wasn't counted in.

"_Yes, Phoebe, it is me." _Grams' voice replied, as she began to appear in a swirl of light, of course she was transparent form. "Oh my God!" Piper murmured, didn't believe in her eyes.

"How…why…" Prue asked, didn't figure out the right word for her to say yet.

"Oh come on, don't tell me this is the first time you've ever seen a ghost!" Grams joked, though her granddaughters still staring at her.

"We…we did, but we never expect to see you!" Phoebe exclaimed, regret that Grams wasn't in solid form otherwise she would rush in and hugged her tightly.

"There has to be a meaning for your unexpected arrival, isn't it?" Prue asked, highly doubted. There was no way her dead Grams could visit them at that time, when they've just lost their powers and having a demon in the house, without a reason.

"My dear Prudence, you're so concern again. Can't an old grandma visit her granddaughters?" the old witch said, and immediately received back glances from the Charmed Ones. "Alright. I came here to help you with your powers' troubles." She finally gave up with her oldest grandchild's stubbornness. She never had won Prue in arguing, when she was alive. "Your powers haven't gone yet, they were only deactivated for awhile by a spell, which was casted by that demon over there." Grams said, after awhile waited for the sisters to understand everything, and pointed to the demon which was tight in the kitchen.

"Wait a minute, I thought only witches can cast spells?" Piper interrupted in surprised.

"With demonic spells, no." The ghost answered shortly, then continued. "The only thing can reverse this spell is a true love's kiss."

"WHAT?" All the sisters shouted in union, didn't believe in what they'd just heard.

"One of you must kiss your true love to reverse the spell, clear?" Grams repeated again, knowing this could be very funny for 'her' Charmed Ones.

"Where could we find a true love's kiss? I mean, what if our true loves are in another country in another side of the world?" Prue protest, afraid that this could imply her and Andy.

"You'll have to take your chances. Now…" Grams halted, in a joking voice, while looking at each of her granddaughters as looking for answers. "Prudence, why don't you volunteer?" she stopped at the oldest one, and smiled mischievously.

"Whaaaat? Me? No way! Why don't you choose…Piper instead of me?" Prue embarrassed. She must be cursed, she thought, as pointed to her younger sister as she was a substitute.

"It's the right to choose you, Prue. Let me see…I can't do it that's for sure, 'cause right now I have no boyfriend. Piper may have Leo, but as we all know, they're forbidden so that there's no way he could be with us at the time. And you…" Phoebe smirked, knowing this could be a very good chance for Prue and Andy to be together again.

"You have Andy!" Piper exclaimed, smiled mischievously, as thinking the same thing as Phoebe did.

"Okay, what are you guys up to?" Prue squinted, as looking from her sisters to her grandmother, suspiciously. Grams only shrugged her shoulders. "C'mon Prue you're our only hope!" Phoebe practically begged her oldest sister. "If you're talking about Andrew Trudeau who was once living next door, I think he's not too bad?" Grams asked, as she thought of Andy as a boy who was very keen and obedient.

"Grams!" Prue complained, "We've just broke up! It'd be very awkward if I asked him for a kiss!"

"So you mean…he doesn't know that you're witches?" Grams again asked, sure she wasn't notice much about Prue's love life, so she couldn't know. It was the only reason why Prudence can't ask Andrew for a kiss, if he knew, he would have sympathized.

"He knows, but I've just asked him to stay away from me, don't you see it's very awkward if I want us to kiss again like nothing happened!" Prue raised her voice to answered, and it was almost like a yell. This day was truly a bad day for her, she thought.

"Look Prudence, I don't know what's the matter with you both, but you just can't think for yourself like that. If you don't get his kiss, you and your sisters will have troubles with demons without your powers and the world without you will be doomed!" Grams said, turned her voice seriously. She again, sounded like when Prue was just a little girl, when Patty died. Prue always had to be the responsible one, she could never think for herself. Luckily Andy was there for her in those rough times.

"Argh! Alright, alright, I give up. I'll kiss Andy, okay? Now where's the phone?" Prue said, finally gave in. Usually she would protest 'til she was the winner, but that time. Something inside her screamed for her to give up. Maybe deep inside her, she really wanted to kiss Andy, really wanted to be with him again. The oldest sister picked up the phone at the corner of the house, and dialed her beloved inspector's number, which she'd learnt by heart.

"Hi Andy, erm…I know I told you not to see me again, but I…I mean, we, included Piper and Phoebe, need your help. Promise this'll be the last time. Our spot? Okay. Um…see you there. Bye." The witch said, kinda fast, she really didn't want to be discovered that she was overjoyed hearing Andy's voice, though it hadn't reached 24 hours since she last saw him, but she missed him. Put down the phone back to its position, Prue said, "Um…I'm gonna go now, so…you stay home and watch the demon in case it breaks the rope, okay?" she asked, as grabbing her purse.

"We're gonna be alright, you just have to go and enjoy yourself, don't worry!" Phoebe teased, and immediately received back an angrily glance from her oldest sister. "Just joking." She whispered, and with that, Prue was out of sight.

**Golden Gate Park**

"You want me what?" Andy asked, didn't believe in his ears. The woman who was just breaking up with him was asking him to kiss her, it sounded so absurd.

"I want you to kiss me." That was the very first time, Prue was ever managed to say that sentence fluently. Realizing her missing in what she'd just said, she quickly added, "to reverse a spell that deactivated our powers." Seeing her ex-boyfriend stayed in silent, "Can…can you do it?" she asked, thinking if Andy hated her too much for leaving him that he couldn't give her even a kiss.

Andy chuckled, asking him if he could kiss her? He never could imagine any questions that was easier that that. "But, what I don't understand is, why not Piper or Phoebe's boyfriend, but me? I'm not even your boyfriend anymore." Andy said, didn't answer Prue's question, and pretended he didn't want to kiss Prue, but inside that was what he wanted desperately to do with her, though it hurt when saying like that.

"Piper's is gone. I mean he's far away from here and can't come back right now. And as we all know, Pheebs has no one, though it sounded impossible, but she is. And that's why we're here, to…um…you know what." Prue replied, feeling a chill ran through her spine when she heard about Andy not being her boyfriend. 'You don't know how much I want you to be.' She thought, as started to pick her cuticles, again.

"Alright, but I won't promise anything." Andy said, as smiled, implying that he won't know if the kiss would work. After all, who know if he was Prue's true love or not? "Close your eyes." He whispered, and Prue did so. Both of them braced themselves, not to let their emotions outside, so that they wouldn't be overwhelmed and continued kissing endlessly. After that, Andy took a deep breath, and leaned in and kissed her tenderly, his hand placed on her cheek. The kiss, luckily, ended right before they decided to pull off all the lines and kiss passionately like old times.

"Will it do?" Andy asked, as he pulled away after the kiss. Though it was only 'lips to lips', very slightly, but still his lips were like on fire, burning desperately. "Prue?" he asked again, realizing Prue hadn't regained her senses yet.

"I…I don't know, let me try." Prue replied, after out of her reveling of kissing Andy, as she waved her hand, tried to move a branch of tree, but it was no use. "What the…I thought the kiss would work!" Prue said, suddenly in her head appeared a possibility reason for it. Was that Andy wasn't her true love? Was that they are truly weren't meant to be? And that thought broke her heart into pieces. Unexpectedly she heard Grams voice floating in the air, interrupted her thought.

"_A true love's kiss here means that kiss has to have love in it, my dear. You have to feel love to kiss!" _Grams said, though there was only Prue who could here that. "Now what Grams? Stop torturing me!" the oldest Charmed One shouted, made Andy jumped.

"Who are you talking to Prue? Grams? I thought she died long ago? And why and who is torturing you?" The inspector asked, though he could somehow figure out the answer.

"This is only her soul Andy. Like the one in the prison of Alcatraz, Jackson Ward remember?" She stopped, as both of them smiled to each other. It was like Prue was a teacher teaching her students about the magical world, and Andy just couldn't resist looking into her eyes and tell her he knew. "And I was saying she's torturing me 'cause she said we have to feel love to kiss, so that it could work!" Prue continued, looking down, avoiding looking into Andy's sparking blue eyes again. After that she looked heavenward, to answer her grandmother. "Grams, listen up I won't do it, I just can't okay?" she shouted, and turned to her policeman again.

"Look, I'm sorry I bothered you, but I need to go now. I promise things like this won't happen again. Goodbye Andy." Prue said fast, again didn't leave a chance for Andy to react, she walked away, and she hoped that time would be the last, 'cause everytime she did that she felt like her heart was ripping out of her chest, hurting more than ever.

"Wait Prue!" Andy tried to follow her, but she was too fast. Sighed heavily, he sat down on their full of memories swing, and was sunk in his thoughts. 'Wait a second. She said that she has to face a demon, but right now she has no powers with her, how is she going to vanquish it? What if she's in danger? I can't just sit here and do nothing, I have to follow her, the more the safer for her and her sisters!' Andy thought, suddenly realized the only woman he'd ever loved could be in great danger. And although she told him to stay away, and his help could be unnecessary, but once again, his heroic made him stood up and started to make a plan while driving back to his apartment.

**Manor**

'There has to be a way to reverse this spell without that kiss! There's no way I can kiss Andy within love in it, otherwise I wouldn't be able to stop!' Prue thought, as she walked out of her car. She smiled at herself with the thought of kissing Andy, but immediately shook her head to sue it away from her mind. 'No, Prue, you can't love him, he'd be in danger as long as you're still with him, remember last time when he almost die under the hand of Tempus?' Suddenly, a loud crash from the house interrupted her thoughts. "Oh no!" the oldest Charmed One mumbled, as she ran into the manor as fast as she could, afraid her sisters could be in danger.

Opened the Victorian's house's door, Prue was horrid by the scene in the kitchen. Phoebe, her youngest sister was lying across the living room, and in a split of second, she thought she was dead. Piper, who was hiding by a table nearby, realized Prue's presence, and immediately she shouted, "PRUE! GET OUT FAST!" Questioningly, Prue turned around and found the demon who she thought was tight securely in the kitchen was behind her. The oldest Charmed One didn't have a time to react before it used its bared strong arm to hit her in the head, making her fell down the floor, leaving blood to run out from her head. "NO!" Piper shouted, thought she's lost Prue, the strongest, most powerful witch and the most caring, mom-likely sister.

"You're the next, Charmed witch!" The demon grumbled, as he walked toward the middle Halliwell sister. In that very end minute, Piper thought it was all over, all the being witches, all the fun having powers, and right at that moment, the person she thought about was Leo. But when she closed her eyes, and was preparing to receive her death, suddenly someone stormed in the manor. "GET DOWN!" was all she could hear, and because of her terror, she couldn't realize who was it, but knowing that person was there to help, she did what he said. Just when she bent down, something was thrown toward the demon, something like a phial that contained a kind of liquid that immediately burned the demon's skin, that made it collapsed, and made Piper thanked herself that she did get down like what the stranger said. Turned around, she realized he was no one other than the familiar handsome Inspector Andy Trudeau.

"Andy? What the…" Piper asked, as she stood up from where she'd been hiding and going to Phoebe to check on her. 'She's alive thank God' she thought. Still she was so shocked and horror about what'd just happened. She thought she was almost dead then. Piper slowly got up, and started to tie the demon by another rope that was in the kitchen, tried her best not to touch that liquid, knowing she would receive the same result as the demon if she did.

"Explanations later, you take care for that demon over there, I'll come and check on Prue." Andy replied, implying the demon, as he kneeled down beside Prue's lifeless body, which made his heart bled. He took all of his courage to check her pulse, since he was so afraid if he felt nothing from the place which was supposed to beat strongly. And the moment he touched her neck, he felt like there was someone was using a knife to tear his chest and slowly used it to slash his heart 'til it was no more. There was nothing. Her pulse was dead. She was dead. The love of his life was dead. Prue was dead. And it was all because of him. If only he'd come a little bit earlier.

Realizing Andy's dumbness, Piper stopped tying the demon, which was almost done, and turned to him. "Don't tell me she is…" she said in great fear. She'd always thought her worst fear was flying, but through that moment, she knew she was wrong. Like Phoebe, it was losing a sister. Anyone, and that was included Prue. Andy didn't know how to answer other than a nod, and it made Piper broke down in tears. A few were rolling down Andy's face as well. Caressing Prue's cheek, he admired the beauty that always made him crazy everytime he looked at it. The only reason for him not to burst into tears right at that time was he didn't want to admit that Prue was gone. Gone forever. Suddenly he realized how much she meant to him. If only he hadn't been so selfish, if only he hadn't said that he cared about his stupid dream with a white house, white picket fence and screaming kids everywhere, maybe they would have been together right now. Maybe she would have still alive. "I love you" he murmured. And he didn't know why, but he leaned in and placed on Prue's lips a slight kiss. Although people would have thought he was crazy kissing a dead body, but he didn't care. All he cared was he loved her. In his mind appeared a question that he didn't know the answer, how would he supposed to live without her? "Please don't leave me" Andy begged, as he placed his head on her chest, letting tears streamed down his face. He had to admit it. There was nothing he could do anymore. Maybe that was what he had to pay for all the things he'd done with Prue. He deserved it, but not Prue and her sisters. "Why is destiny so cruel?" he sobbed silently. Sinking in all of his thoughts, Andy jumped when suddenly there was a hand placed on his shoulder. Thinking it could be Phoebe since Piper was crying over the stairs, he used his hand to sue it away. But in a split of second, he realized where the hand came from. It was from underneath him. It was Prue's.

"Andy…" Prue murmured, still was so weak after the attack, but still, she was alive. Andy couldn't believe in his eyes anymore. Was it just an illusion or was it real? Was that the woman he'd ever loved still alive or was it his imagination? Heard Prue's voice, immediately Piper rose up. "Prue?" she ran to her side, and also didn't believe in her eyes. "Why are you both looking as me like I'm a ghost?" the oldest sister asked, a bit joking, as she tried to lift herself up as well. Andy was too speechless and shocked to help her with it, but she managed to do it anyway.

"But you are! I saw you lying over there, and Andy said you were…dead!" Piper replied, still others could realize the fear in her voice, part because of her crying just before.

Suddenly the group heard a soft moan from the living room. Phoebe had woken up because of the noise. Piper quickly ran to her side for support, thinking Prue already had had Andy there. "Oww…my head!" the youngest Charmed One complained, as rubbing her head. Feeling secure about her baby sister, Prue turned to the handsome policeman, the only person who hadn't said a word since she woke up, and kept staring at her non-stop. "Andy…" she said, but he interrupted her.

"I thought you were dead." He said, but more like a whisper, as tears gathered in his eyes, making them turned bright red. Prue raised her hand and caress his cheek, "I'm okay now, don't worry." She smiled, just as the two of them started eye-contact, looking deep into each other's eyes, a loud bang appeared from the kitchen, interrupted them. "Oh no please don't tell me it's the demon again!" Piper cried, but instead of an answer, the ugly figure of the demon slowly walked out to the sisters, but it staggered and moved in pain, maybe because of the effect of the unknown liquid Andy had poured to it earlier. In a wise move, Piper and Phoebe ran to Prue, since the living room was nearer to the kitchen than the hall.

"Think of something quick Pheebs!" Piper yelled, the demon was close. If they didn't do anything quick, they'd all be end up dead.

"How come I'm always the one to think?" Phoebe complained, but her head was running for answer anyway. "C'mon, a spell, just a spell, ah, _The Power of Three will set us free, The Power of Three will set us free…_" The youngest one chanted, making her older sister surprised. "We're not witches, remember? How could the spell work?" she asked.

"Our powers were only deactivated, doesn't mean we're not witches anymore, that's why we could see Grams. C'mon!" Prue explained as fast as she could, as the trio stood up, hand in hand.

"_The Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free,…"_ The Charmed Ones chanted for several times until a strong swirl of wind surrounded them, and the demon exploded into nothingness.

"Wow." Prue murmured in amazed. All three of them could feel powers ran through their veins, just like the time they used that spell to vanquish Jeremy. "Is there anyone think that we're abusing the Power of Three spell?" Phoebe joked, since the atmosphere was too much hard on them. Thinking for a while, Prue waved her hand, and the broken table in the living room lifted itself up.

"You got your powers! Let me try mine!" Piper exclaimed, as she threw an also broken vase lying on the floor, as she waved her hand, and immediately it stopped in the air.

"So I take it I got mine too. But…wait a minute, I don't understand, I thought the only way to get our powers back is having a true love's kiss?" Phoebe asked, at least her Grams didn't mention about others way to reverse the spell.

"You guys didn't kiss, are you?" Piper questioned, since she was too busy crying at the stairs when Andy was with Prue, so she couldn't have known. Prue turned to Andy, who was standing in stun, as she was looking for help, "Erm…I'm not sure…I only felt very warm after the hit not so long…so I…um…Andy?"

"I did kiss her." The inspector answered shortly, cause his ex-girlfriend to blush. 'He kissed me!', it screamed inside Prue, as if it was the first time they'd ever kissed, back in high school. Looking up, she again found Andy's eyes staring to hers. Quickly Prue looked away, avoiding another eye-contact.

"Well that explains a lot. And the thing that you threw at the demon, what was it?" Piper added, didn't forget the burning liquid earlier.

"Acid." Andy answered shortly, he was too busy admiring Prue, watch her as if he just blinked, she'd have gone again.

"I remember you'd been always good at Chemistry." Prue said, as smiled to herself. She was remembering the old great times at High school, when there was no magic to protect, no demons and warlocks to fight, and of course no secrets to hide.

"Yeah." Andy replied, and then there was an awkward silence between them. Realized it, the younger two sisters whispered with each other something, then Phoebe announced, "Okay, we're gonna start clean up this mess, anyone that doesn't have their business, please stand still." as her older sisters and her started head toward the kitchen, when Piper stopped Prue and pushed her back. "Oh no, you're not going, remember you have your issues to deal with!" she smirked, as leaving Andy and her oldest sister stood with each other, like they were paralyzed. Prue shook her head. She couldn't talk to Andy right now. There was just too much harm around her, and she didn't want him to be involved to any of it. Just as Prue pretended to ignore him and started to pick the phone which was lying on the floor up, Andy touched her shoulder, trying to get attention.

"Prue…" he began, but almost immediately was interrupted by the witch.

"Didn't you hear Pheebs? She said if you don't have any business here, please stand still." Prue snapped, since if Andy wanted to reach for her he'd have to leave his place. "Oh, c'mon Prue you know I deserve more than that!" he complained, he just couldn't stand there and do nothing. How much he just wanted to run over and hugged Prue tightly, never wanted to let her go. Seeing Prue had no reactions, he let out a sigh. "All right." Andy said, as he put up a chair and comforted himself. He would've loved to help, but quite sure Prue would never allow him to.

Prue really didn't want to do those things. Usually it'd be Piper who did that, since she was too busy for work and Phoebe was too busy hanging out. But it was the only way to 'get rid of' Andy, who she knew if they talked, she wouldn't be able to control herself anymore and they'd be together again, which was very risky for his life, or at least what the oldest Charmed One thought so. Though she tried to concentrate on her work, but still she found herself thinking about Andy, and somehow she could feel his eyes staring at her non-stop. The silence continued for a few moments, until Prue couldn't stand it anymore and decided to start a small and harmless conversation.

"Thanks for saving me." She said, but didn't look up at Andy. He was surprised. He didn't even think she'd ever talk to him again.

"I'd love to." He replied, made Prue's heart beat faster. 'What did he mean he would love doing it? Was that he wanted to kiss me?' Prue thought, but immediately shook it away. What was she thinking? That thought was dumb! "But I thought I told you to stay away?" she retort, finally found something to defend herself.

"Guess I just couldn't resist come to your house." Andy joked, as both of them laughed themselves. He was thinking, that was the second time he had been against Prue's warning not to come to manor for his own safety. Though the last time, she didn't say it out loud, but somehow they could figure it out.

"Look Prue, I think you owe me something here." He turned serious again, as he stood up to face Prue. She didn't answer, knowing what he was talking about. "You have to admit I did save you guys."

"I never tell you that I don't admit it, didn't I?" Prue snapped, as she stopped picking stuffs and rose up to meet Andy's eyes. She tried to act as he was wrong, but inside her she still found herself saying that it was just a kind of coincidence that Andy had helped them with the demon.

"There there, they're going to argue again." Piper whispered to Phoebe, they were hiding behind the kitchen's wall, sneaking the conversation. Though they tried their best not to be caught, but their oldest sister still managed to found out, as she glanced heavily on them. Immediately they looked away, pretended as they were talking and didn't even notice the 'couple' in the hall. Staring at the 'annoying' sisters for a minute to make sure they're gone, Prue turned to Andy again.

"But I don't understand, why do you keep running away from me if I'm able to help you with magic?" Andy asked, started to raise his voice a little. Prue squinted at him, as saying, "I just wanna protect you, but I'm not running away from you!" she began to protest, just like everytime she argued with somebody else, especially with Andy. He began to look at her, searching for the truth, "Or are you Prue?" he asked. Prue squinting for few seconds, and looked down again. He was always able to read her like a book. "Okay I am, but it's only for your safety, you know that right?" she retort, still didn't give up.

"Yeah, you told me that. But if I can help, why won't you let me?" Andy said, he couldn't believe they were actually arguing because of his protection and safety.

"It's just too dangerous for you, Andy. I know you're helpful sometimes, but it's too risky for you to be involved with magic, you know, you don't have powers like us!" Prue kept going, tried to be strong as usual, but she was on the verge of tears right now. It was just too hard fighting her emotions while it went stronger and stronger every second passed.

"Okay, let's just make this clear. If I had followed your suggestion to stay at home and ignore you while you fight _your _demons, then maybe you would be all dead right now!" He raised his voice almost as a yell. He just couldn't keep it anymore. The sight of Prue lying in his arms, pale and lifeless, was more terror than anything in the world, and if he'd had to pay his life for that event to be never happened, he'd have happily accepted.

"So? What's your business anyway? It's our world, and you have nothing to do with it!" Prue said, looked for another direction to swallowed the tears that were about to leave her eyes.

"NOTHING? How could you say nothing when you're talking about your _lives_! And do you seriously think that I could sit there and rest when there are people were about to die?" Andy retort, surprised by how she reacted this way.

"Yes I mean it, Andy. If saying as you, then right outside there are millions of people who are about to die! Why are you wasting your time in this little manor and standing there like nothing happens?" Prue yelled, turned the argue into a fight, a serious one that she never wanted to have.

"I'm pretty sure that they have someone to help them, otherwise they would've called me, right? Look, this is not going to anywhere, I just wanted to ask why did you keep running away from me and acting with me like a stranger, that's all." Andy said, just as a few tears started to roll down Prue's cheek.

"So what do you want me to do? Let you in and watch you die, all over again? Don't you get it Andy, I don't want you to be harm! Don't you know how much it hurts seeing you lying over the floor with a blanket over your body? Don't you know how much I have to suffer when I leave you? God, don't you understand?" Prue suddenly let out a yell, made everybody jumped, as she burst into tears. She just couldn't keep it inside anymore, it was just too hard to bear. Andy was so surprised, he didn't know Prue had been through a lot to make that decision, he just thought she didn't want to be with him. Quickly he came to her side, wrapped his arms around her, tried his best to make her feel better. Prue just kept that way for a few minutes, to remember how it felt like to be in his arms, and to calm herself as well, then she pulled out to look straight into his sparking blue eyes.

"Andy, if you want to be even alive then we can't be together, we just can't. Not as a couple." Prue said through her tears, half of them were wiped away by the handsome inspector, the rest were handled by their owner.

"How about as friends?" Andy asked, as he grinned his trademark grin with her, since he'd found another way to be with her. Couple or not, he just wanted to be there for Prue whenever she wanted. The oldest sister had no way to smiled herself, as she pulled out from his embrace. "You're not gonna give up, aren't you?" She replied by another question, while dried her face from the leftovers of the tears.

"Never." Andy answered shortly, as looked directly to Prue's eyes, started another eye-contact. She looked back a moment, then said, "Alright, if you want. But I have to warn you, you'll have to obey me everytime I told you to stay away, or I'll use my magic on you." She warned, but not as what she expected, Andy's grin grew bigger. "Why I have a feeling you're abusing that threat?" he said, made Prue squinted at him, "I'm not!" she protest, but with Andy looking at her again, she gave up, as lower her eyes, "I just want you to be safe, you know that right?" she whispered, seemed like she was about to cry again.

"You told me that twice tonight." Andy joked, and received a warning but cute glance. "Okay, I'll try my best to stay away, but I won't promise anything."

"What do you mean you won't?" She asked, in a very worried tone. But then she met his eyes, again. They looked deep into each other's eyes, seeing through the other person's feelings. Suddenly something inside each of them screamed at their heads, told them to go on, don't be afraid. Just as they were about to give up and lean in to make a lip-contact instead for eye-one, a camera sound and also a flash appeared, tore them apart. Turned around, they realized it was Piper and Phoebe who were trying to take a picture of them kissing.

"I thought you said you turned off the flash light? And you said it won't be no sound?" Phoebe snapped, her hand carrying a camera that she 'borrowed' from Prue.

"How the hell could I know? This is Prue's, not mine!" Piper retort, both of them didn't notice it was their sister who was walking to them and snatched the camera away. "I thought we had an agreement that no taking others' stuffs without asking for borrowing first?" She asked, though it sounded angrily but somehow she could still found it easily to smile.

"We…erm…we did ask for your permission, just that we didn't say it out loud." Phoebe protest, and received a heavy glance from her oldest sister. "Oops" she whispered with Piper. Prue handing her camera, walked to Andy again.

"Um…I guess I should leave." He said, as smiled with her. She smiled back, part embarrassing since it was just a few minutes ago they were trying to kiss.

"Yeah." The oldest Charmed One said, as she walked him to the door. He at first had his back at her, but when she expected he was about to leave, he turned around and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Friends do peck, right?" Andy smirked, made Prue even more blushed.

"Don't try to take advantage on me!" She joked, made her face seriously. They smiled at each other for awhile, just until Andy started, "Bye." He said, and with that, he was fast down the stairs.

"Bye." Prue replied, though she knew he wouldn't hear, but she just couldn't resist. Using her telekinesis, she closed the door of the manor and went inside to 'deal' with her 'naughty' sisters.


	7. Love is all around

Chapter 7: Love is all around _(rewritten)_

The morning light shone into the Halliwell's Manor, signing a brand new day, hopefully without any demons or warlocks to the Charmed Ones. Piper was trying to get some sleep after the horrible night before, just as the bell rang. "Argh!" She groaned, pulling away the blankets covering her. "I'll get it!" The middle Charmed One yelled so as to announce her sisters that there'd already been someone to answer the door. After all, she couldn't get anymore rests since the noise which was created by the bell.

To her surprise, the person standing in front of the main door was none other than the long-time-no-see whitelighter. "Hey." He greeted the speechless woman who was staring at him happily but of course, in disbelief.

"L…Leo! But…I…I thought…" Piper stammered. She couldn't even believe in her own eyes anymore, she'd always thought she could never see him again just because of a stupid law that forbad whitelighters and witches to be together.

"Yeah, I know, but…let's just say I'm having some business down here, and…I passed by." Leo replied, as he was pulled into a tight hug from Piper. "I'm glad you did." She whispered. After a few minutes enjoying the sensation being in each other's arms again, Leo pulled away, as he looked inside the house and was really shocked with what happened to it. "It seems like there was a demon attack, huh?" he asked, looking down to the woman who was clinging onto him tightly.

"Oh, that…Don't worry we finished it off." The middle Charmed One replied, the strain between her and Leo broke for a split of second as she looked inside the house. "C'mon, let's go inside." She whispered, grabbed his arm and pulled him in, just as the youngest sister who was looking sleepier than ever slowly walked downstairs, greeted the two with a yawn.

"Hi Leo, hi Piper." Phoebe groaned, obviously had completely forgotten the fact that Leo was not supposed to be there. She was about to reach the kitchen when something pulled her back, as she noticed the strangeness. "Leo? Is that you?" The psychic asked in surprise, staring at the whitelighter as if he was some sort of illusions.

"Of course it's me. Who else could it be?" Leo smiled, rolling his eyes and raised his hands upward, as the super witch approached them.

"I thought you were banned to see us?" Prue walked down the stairs, completely dressed, apparently ready for work.

"Not exactly…I'm banned to be with Piper, not to see you guys. After all, I'm your whitelighter." Prue and Phoebe shared with each other a 'do you understand that' look, as Piper cut off, "C'mon, that doesn't matter now. Who wants breakfast?" she exclaimed, still not letting go of Leo's arm.

"Actually I was thinking about…inviting you guys out for breakfast. What do you think?" Prue looked at the watch. It was 8:00 AM and she was running out of time.

"I can't come. There's an important auction this morning and Claire will fire me if I'm late, _again_." The oldest Charmed One replied, quickly grabbed her purse which was hung on the hanger. "I'm really sorry, maybe we can all go out some other time!" She yelled back, and left the Manor. Phoebe rolled her eyes in disappointment, "Does she _ever_ rest?" Piper didn't really pay attention to it, she was too busy enjoying having Leo there again with her.

"So…when are we going to go?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Leo, and smiled with him seductively.

"How about…now?" He whispered to her, leaning closer to her lips.

"Not until I change, handsome." The middle Charmed One replied, even quieter, pulled him into a passionate kiss. Phoebe quickly looked away, didn't want to see what she wasn't supposed to see. "Go get a room!" She complaint, and they all laughed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lot 281, a Chinese Vase from the Ming, will begin with 500,000 dollars. 500,000 dollars, is there anyone? 520,000…" The auctioneer said in his loud, clear voice at the buyers sitting in front of him. At the same time, Prue Halliwell was trying her best to hold back her tired yawns. She almost didn't sleep the last whole night, when her mind had been playing over and over again the kiss she and Andy shared earlier. Although she'd shut her eyes hoping to shoo away those thoughts and kept telling herself that they were over, she couldn't stop them.

Suddenly she heard someone whispered her name. Looking around, she realized it was the Inspector she was thinking about. Carefully sneaking through the auction place, Prue approached Andy silently.

"Andy? What are you doing here? We're having a…" The oldest Charmed One asked as if she was annoyed by his presence, but actually inside her butterflies were flying crazily.

"An auction? I know, I'm not blind." The handsome Inspector joked, trying to get that important part as far as possible. He still wasn't really sure whether he should do it or how he was going to do it, and he knew he couldn't bear it if she said no.

Squinting her eyes suspiciously, Prue had a feeling their meeting wasn't about supernatural cases at all, but tried to shrug it off. "Now what do you want?" She smiled with an apparently nervous and sheepish Andy standing in front of her.

"Erm…nothing…I just…" Andy stammered, didn't know what to say, or truth be told, was too embarrassed to say anything. 'C'mon Andy, it's now or never, you gotta say it man!' he reassured himself for somewhat like a millionth time. "It just that…erm…I…ah…have these…movie tickets…and…erm…you know…ah…" As he was saying, Prue interrupted him, reading his thoughts.

"You're trying to set me up for a date, aren't you?" Prue smirked, hoping she wasn't right. He was the one who wanted to break up with her at the first place after all.

"I…ah…not really exactly, but you can call it a date if you want." Andy grinned, making Prue's heartbeat, again, went crazy. "Actually these tickets are complimentary ones from someone Darryl and I helped, but he couldn't go so he gave it to me, and I think it'd be a waste if we just throw it into a trashcan, so…I wonder if you'd like to go." Andy sighed. He could have sworn he had practiced that part billions and billions times so that Prue wouldn't realize what he was trying to do, but still his true purpose exposed. And of course the witch could see it. Thousands of thoughts entered her mind, as she hesitated if she should accept it or not. It was her who determined to see them as friends, and if she decided to go out with him which meant she'd see them as a couple. Just as she was deep in her thoughts, a voice interrupted her.

"Prue, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in the auction?" It was Claire, Prue's boss. Never before Prue felt so thankful and if she could she would have shouted that she loved her boss for getting her out of the situation. But then it all changed upside down when the middle-aged woman realized who her employee was talking to. "Oh, Inspector Trudeau! What a pleasure meeting you again!" she exclaimed, extending her hand out, expecting a handshake. Andy of course took her hand. "Yeah. Me too." He replied.

"So…is there anything we can help, inspector?" Claire questioned, remembering the time when Andy had 'borrowed' Prue for some police issues, and she almost had fired her best assistant ever. Just as he began to answer that there was nothing and Prue could be back to work, an idea entered his mind. "Oh yeah, we're having a case which requires us a great knowledge about antiques, whom I consider Prue." He lied, grinning evilly at his ex-girlfriend, who was squinting at him in disbelief that he could do such things.

"Oh…Well, if that's the case, feel free to borrow our Prue." The moment the sentence slipped out of Claire's lips, Prue's feelings immediately reversed from happiness to terror, which because she'd have to face the answer whether she'd go out with Andy or not. Although her mind was shouting inside, telling her to decline it, but her heart was totally different. The middle-aged woman then walked away, leaving behind the two lovebirds.

Standing alone in an extremely awkward silence, neither Prue nor Andy had plucked up enough courage to start a conversation. It seemed like centuries had passed, when endless thoughts just kept entering their minds and then got out for others to come. With Prue they were about decisions for a date with her childhood friend, but with Andy, he was digging through the deepest part of his brain, trying to find out even a slightest reason or some urge that would make Prue accept his offer. Finally, part because he couldn't stand waiting for her answer anymore, part 'cause it was his only chance to put pressure on her and he might have what he wanted, the Inspector broke the silence, "So…what do you say Prue?" The witch lifted her head up from where it was, just to look at his sparkling blue eyes.

"I…I don't know…I mean…Andy, I already told you that we can't be together as a couple, and now you're asking me out…According to the past, I think I'd say no." The oldest Charmed One answered, picking her cuticles like mad. Right just when Prue started, Andy'd known she'd decline, and he felt like it had just ripped his heart out of his chest. His mind ran through a million of curses, of blames, for not preparing for the conversation better. But when she finished the answer, the mortal raised his eyebrows. There was something, deep in her voice, her sentence, let him know that he still had hopes left yet.

"You think. Right." He smirked, made Prue did the same, as she looked down sheepishly. Thinking for awhile, he decided to share his thoughts. "You remember when I said I'd never give up? When I say it, I mean it. I don't want to, Prue." It was the moment when the witch looked straight into Andy's eyes, smiling happily. From the bottom of her heart, she knew she had the answer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Thanks for the meal, Leo. It's really great!" Phoebe complimented, finishing the last piece of her breakfast. Piper, Leo and she were at Quake, for the whitelighter had invited them out.

"No problem. That's what friends do, right?" Leo answered, looking at his ex-girlfriend amorously, admiring her beauty. If he had had one wish he would have wished he wasn't a whitelighter so that he and Piper could be together without any forbidding rules.

"Yeah, sure. Right Piper?" The youngest Charmed One replied, nudged her older sister slightly at the arm. Piper the whole time had just been staring at the food and putting them in her mouth unconsciously, so she was kind of jumped when the psychic did that.

"Oh, huh? Yeah. Sure. Of course. Why not?" The chef responded, though she had no idea what Phoebe was asking her, but she answered anyway.

"Piper, you don't look well. What happened?" Leo asked, concerned. Suddenly Piper blushed when she heard his voice. "Nothing! I just…" She looked up, just to find his worried loving eyes. "I'm just happy that you're here." The middle Charmed One almost whispered the words, feeling so embarrassed to say it out loud. Smiling, Leo wrapped his arms around her, making Piper felt totally relaxed. Realized what was happening, the youngest decided it was time for her to leave for awhile. "Erm…I guess I should go…" she announced, although she knew nobody would notice. Walking to the bar, she looked over at the two lovebirds. The psychic was really glad that they were finally together again, for they were such a lovely couple. Suddenly she felt somewhat like being left out, when her older sisters both had someone to love. Phoebe then shook her head really hard, wanting to shoo that thought out. 'I should rather be happy for them, not mourning over myself!' she yelled mentally. Just as she was going to order something to drink, a handsome guy came round her.

"Hey. Can I buy you something?" The stranger greeted, approached the Charmed One. He was a tall, pretty dark man, and – according to Phoebe – was extremely charming and gorgeous.

"Um…yeah, of course, thanks. I'm Phoebe by the way. Phoebe Halliwell." She introduced herself confidently, as extended her hand. She'd been through that situation many times but none gave her such a strong heartbeat like that.

"I'm Cole. Cole Turner." The man replied, taking her hand and kissed it, while smiling at the woman. She replied the smile, and of course, in a seductive way. "Vodka?" He asked, started to get along. Just as Phoebe was about to answer, she noticed Cole had been frozen. Looking around, she realized the same thing happened to everybody, except her. Then she heard a voice from the kitchen, and no second thought, she knew it was Piper's. When the youngest sister was about to go in and check on her sister, everyone unfroze, which included Cole. Immediately she sat back in her previous situation, pretended like nothing had happened.

"Oh, yeah…um…I'd love to, Cole, but…I think I heard someone called me, so…bye." Phoebe said, tried to hide her terror for what could had happened to her sister. Hurry leaving the place, she was pulled back by Cole's yell after her.

"How about dinner tonight?" Cole shouted, trying to get his last chance.

"Pick me up at 7:00!" Phoebe shouted back, and was glad he finally asked her out. Quickly pushing that thought beside, she ran like mad to the kitchen, only to find a happily faced Piper walking out of the kitchen. Behind her was some yells from whose she guessed was Piper's boss.

"What happened, Piper? Where's the demon?" The youngest Charmed One asked, didn't mind if she was gonna expose magic or not. Immediately her sister used her hand to bit her lips. "Shh! Somebody can hear you!" Piper warned, as she looked around to make sure nobody overheard. "There wasn't any…you know, that. It was just that I quit!" She exclaimed happily, in Phoebe's surprise. Staring at her sister for a few seconds, finally she found her way to her words. "You made it! You made it Piper, you quit!" The psychic exclaimed as well, feeling happy for her sister.

"Yeah! You bet." Together they walked back to the table where they were sitting. Leo, meanwhile, was paying the bill. "Looking at your face, I guess you made it?" he asked, looking at the chef, who was smiling to her ears. "Yep! And I'm gonna have my own club soon!" The last sentence surprised Phoebe, again. "Wow, that's a really big jump, Pipe! I'm so proud of you!" She replied, hugging her older sister. When they broke the hug, Leo started.

"So Phoebe, I saw you earlier with a guy. Aren't you gonna introduce him?" the whitelighter asked, and this time it was the middle sister's turn to be surprised. "Oooh, look at you! Tell me, who's he?" she asked, as the gang started to walk out of the restaurant.

"His name is Cole, he was completely gorgeous, and you wouldn't believe this but he asked me out!" Phoebe almost yelled the last part, she was so happy, she even considered that to a dream come true.

"I've never seen you in this state before, Pheebs. Maybe…" Piper left the sentence unfinished, realizing she should leave it all naturally. "Maybe what?" Phoebe questioned closely, wanted to find out what her sister was saying. "Oh nothing. C'mon, let's go home."

**Underworld**

"Good job, Belthazor. Now are you ready?"

"I've been waiting for this moment for my whole life, my Lord."

**A/N: Okay, I _am_ a mess. I _truly am _a mess. Work just pours into me like…I'm gonna be dawn in it! My head is even worse, I can't think of anything good! Anyway…I think the last paragraphs aren't good, since I was in a hurry. I'm sooo stupid! Oh, and thanks meowmeowtheblackcat for beta-reading this chapter.**


	8. A wonderful or a horror night?

Chapter 8: A horror or a wonderful night?

Phoebe was wating for Cole to pick her up at her house to go for a dance for almost an hour. "What the hell is he doing?" she said with Prue.

"I told you this man is weird, maybe he forgot you, I thought so." Said Prue, and she laugh. Just then a car appeared. It was Cole's.

"Sorry, I'm late. My works are too much." He said. But the real reason was he forgot the time in the underworld later than in the real world 1 hour.

"See, I told you he would come. Now will you let me go?" said Phoebe, then Cole extended his hand for her, and both of them went to the car.

"Be careful." Prue yelled. 'I hope she'll have a good time.' She thought. Unexpectaly, Leo orbed in. "Hi, Prue. Is Piper home?" he asked.

"Can't you appear normal? You always make my heart jump!" Prue shouted. "Piper's in the kitchen. Come in." she said, as she led Leo in.

"Hi, Leo. I've missed you!" said Piper, and she gave him a hug.

"Me too. Ah…would you mind if I take you to some place?" he asked.

"Not at all. We come now?" said Piper.

"Yeah."

"How about Prue? If there's some demons after her…" asked her. She's not sure of Prue.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. No demons dare to find me, I'm sure of that." Answered Prue.

"If you say that, then we'll go. C'mon, Leo." Piper said, then Leo orbed her away.

"I'm home alone. What can more boring than that?" Prue groaned. But then there's a knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" Prue yelled, while answered it. It was Andy, stood in front of the manor.

"Hi, Prue. This is for you." He said, as gave Prue a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, thank you. Nice flowers. What brings you here?" Prue asked. 'Finally I have someone to talk.' She thought.

"I wanted to see your beautiful face and your crystal blue eyes, is that ok?" he said. He missed her so much.

"You're gonna make my my nose blow up!" Prue replied, then both smiled. "C'mon, come in." she said, and led him inside.

"You're home alone?" asked Andy. He realized there's nobody home. 'This is a very good chance.' He thought, and smiled.

"Yeah. Boring." Answered Prue.

"Well, what would you think if I stay with you until your sisters went home, so you won't be alone?"

"Uh…Like I said, we're friends, and I don't think it's good when a friends stay with other so late. I'm sure they'll not home until 12 PM. And that's midnight and you shouldn't…" Prue wanted to say more, but Andy used his finger to put in over her lips. "I know, I know. I promised I won't do anything bad. I just wait with you, and when Piper or Phoebe're home, I'll go immediately, ok?" he said. He never wants Prue to be alone. Never.

"I…I don't know. I don't want to be alone, but…"

"So why don't you accept? I promised we'll just talk."

"Maybe…Ok, if you insist. TV?" Prue asked.

"Your wish is my command." Andy answered, then turned on the television. "I'll call for pizza." He said. After they had pizzas, watched some movies, Prue relized Andy didn't concentrate on the film, but her.

"What?" she asked. "Is there anything on my face?"

"No. Your face is perfect. It's the most wonderful face in the world."

"Nah, c'mon. Yours not bad at all."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

After several minutes look at each other eyes, Andy asked "Can I place my arm around your shoulders?"

'What should I do? This is a good or a bad sign? Oh, c'mon, just an arm!' Prue thought. She didn't sure. It could made her love for him grow again, and she afraid she won't control it.

"Hmm…You want it, you have it."

"That's a surprise. I thought you'll say 'We're friends and etc.'" Andy said, then both laughed, and Andy put his hand over Prue's shoulders.

"So, could I place my head on your shoulder?" asked Prue. Her emotions now were out of control.

"Wow! Another surprise! Of course you can, I just decided to ask you that. What made you so change?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's uncomfortable if I won't do that." Prue lied. The truth was her heart told her to ask. She still loves him so much.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, what are you waiting for?" Andy asked, then Prue put her head down to his shoulder. "I didn't have this feeling for years." She said.

"What feeling?" asked Andy.

"I feel warm and save. From the day I became a witch, this feeling lost."

"If you want to feel warm and save usually, I'll come everyday."

"No! We're just friends, right?"

"Right." Replied Andy. 'She still say that. Doesn't she know I hate those words so much?' he thought.

"We've forgotten the movie! Oops." Prue yelled. "No more talking, please."

"It seems you're more like Phoebe everyday."

"What? Why?"

"Phoebe loves television more than anything." Andy joked.

"Hey!"

"Ok, ok. No more talking." He said, then watched the film. His eyes looked at the screen, but his head was thinking about Prue. Only Prue. He couldn't believe he can sit here, with the woman he love, no magic or demons. 'God please don't make me wake up if it's just a dream' he thought.

Prue was in the same mood as Andy. She really doesn't care of the movie. She just took it as a tool to stop the talking. She scared if Andy and her continue, there'll be trouble. She just want to stay here, in silence, with her beloved,forever.

Prue and Andy slowly fell asleep in each other's shoulder, though they tried to keep their eyes open. Prue was hold Andy's hand and so does Andy, then they went to their beautiful dreams.

In the mean time…

**Dance club**

"This place is great! Why won't I know about it before?" said Phoebe. She and Cole were on their first date – if you want to call it like that. They were dancing.

"Well, now you know." Cole replied. At first he wanted to kill her, like what his boss said, but he can't. "C'mon, I want to show you something." He said, and pushed Phoebe to a corner. Then Cole took out a box.

"Wow! What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Open it." Cole said. Inside it, was a silver necklace. "Oh my God! It's beautiful!" Phoebe yelled.

"Not as beautiful as you." Cole replied, then led her to a kiss.

'What are you waiting for? KILL HER! KILL THE CHARMED ONE!' Unexpectaly, a voice appeared in Cole's head. It was Triad's. It was his boss'. "I need to go the bathroom. Wait for me here, ok?" he said, after they broke the kiss, then went toward men's bathroom.

"DAMN IT! I can't kill her! I love her!" he shouted, when he was in the water closet.

"You're demon, and you can't love!" a demon shimmered behind Cole.

"Triad, you don't understand! You're not human! But I am!" Cole cried to Triad's face, angrily. "I QUIT!"

"Think again, Belthazor. You're only half human. Your demon's half will win, and you'll regret. Or if the half human win, of course the percent is very low, the Source will find you by your demon's blood, and you won't live to see your 'beauty' again. And what will they think when they know what you are? They'll vanquish you! I give you 1 hours, you have to appear in where we usual meet. If you're late, you will receive the worse dead in the universe!" said Triad, then he shimmered away.

'What shoud I do now?' thought Cole. 'I never want to hurt Phoebe, I love her! And I also don't want to hurt her sisters, too. But if I won't, the Source will kill me and kill Phoebe, too. I wish I can choose a way.' Cole thought while he went out and brought Phoebe home.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." Phoebe said, after she was at the manor.

"No problem. Maybe we'll meet again." Said Cole.

"That's great. You'll call me, right? Did you have my phone number?"

"Yeah. You gave me already."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Cole said, then left. Phoebe walked up the stairs, when a blue and white light appeared. It was Leo and Piper orbed home.

"Hey, Pheebs. How was your date?" Piper asked.

"Great, no, amazing! We share our first kiss! And look at this!" Phoebe answered, and showed them the necklace.

"Wow! Cole gave you that? Cool."

"Nah, that's ok. Let's come in. I wonder what did Prue do at home? You guys left so she must be boring alone." Phoebe said, then opened the door. The first image they saw was Prue's head on Andy's shoulder, Andy's arm around Prue's shoulder, and they were hand in hand, sleeping piecefully. The TV was still turn on.

"Aww…How sweet. She's not alone at all!" said Phoebe. "C'mon guys. I have an idea." Then she whispered something to Leo and Piper. After that, Leo orbed both Prue and Andy into Prue's bedroom.

**Underworld**

Triad was stand behind the Source, watching Cole kiss Phoebe.

"You have betrayed us, Belthazor. And you will pay!" he said.

**(A.N: Plzzz REVIEW as much as possible!)**


	9. The next morning

Chapter 9: The next morning.

The morning after, Prue was lying in the bed with Andy's arms around her. The sun's light made her eyes opened.

"I miss this smell." She groaned. She hadn't realized what happened, so follow her instict, she buried her head into Andy's chest.

"Wait a minute. Andy?" she shouted, after think for awhile. "Andy, wake up!"

"What? C'mon, just a second." Andy replied. He still asleep. "Huh? Prue! What are you doing…What am I doing at your house? Your bed? I…" he shouted when he saw Prue.

"I thought you have that answer. Last night I fell asleep in your arm, and when I wake up, I saw you and me are lying on bed with each other! You wasn't…, right?"

"No, I never do that. I fell asleep, too. And look, we still were our suit from yesterday. I bet there's something wrong. Beside, if I carried you upstairs, you must wake up, right?"

"You're right. So who did that? We're just friends, but sleep with each other…No, I don't think it's a good idea."

"It must be some way to put us up here but no commotions. Find it, and we'll find the person."

"Let's see…Orb! That's right! It's the only way! LEO! PIPER!" Prue shouted. 'Why did they do that? Don't they know Andy and me are over?' she thought, angrily.

"What's up, sis?" Piper and Leo were orbed in after heard Prue.

"This's up. You guys orbed Andy and me up here last night, didn't you?" Prue asked.

"Uh…Yeah, but…"

"No buts! Don't you know Andy just a friend of me?"

"I knew, I knew. But that's Phoebe idea." Piper retort. "PHOEBE!" she shouted.

"What? What happened? Is there a demon in the house?" Phoebe ran in, frightened.

"No but I'm gonna be one if you don't explain clearly about THIS!" Prue said, then pointed to Andy.

"Uh-oh." Phoebe said. "Um…That's my idea, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Just sorry? You don't know the real relationship between me and him, do you?"

"Nah, c'mon. When I go home, I saw both of you fell asleep, and what I do is told Leo to orbed you up to bed. Is there anything wrong?"

"A lot! Why won't Leo orbed Andy home, but my bedroom? Worse, next to me! Why?"

"Well, Leo was…tired, right?" Phoebe asked Leo. They tried to get a reason.

"Yeah. I'm scared I won't orbed him to his apartment."

"So why didn't you wake us up?"

"Um…C'mon. You like it, don't you? Last night I also saw you were hand in hand! You still love each other, the problem is you tried to run away from your heart! Listen to it, Prue. You'll know what to do right. So do you want me to leave now?"

"Yeah. And also Leo and Piper. I need to think." Prue said, then three of them went out. After close the door, Leo asked Phoebe "Wow, how could you do that?" "I'm a psychologist, aren't I?"

In the mean time, in Prue's bedroom.

"I don't know what to say, but I'm sorry, Prue." Said Andy.

"No, you don't have any mistake. It's all my fault." Replied Prue.

"No, it's mine. If I didn't go to your house, then it won't happen."

"It's our fault. We shouldn't meet each other again, or these things will repeat."

"Please, don't say that. I really don't know what to do without you."

"Maybe you should go, too."

"Prue…"

"I said GO!" Prue said, then turned around. She doesn't want to see Andy, who stood up and left. She doesn't want to show her tears were rolling cross her face. 'If I follow my heart, like what Phoebe said, I'll hurt Andy. Again. Or if I stay away from him, I'm afraid I couldn't stand it. I love him so much. What should I do now?' she thought. 'God please give me an answer.' Just then she heard Piper's scream. "Piper!" she shouted, while she went downstairs.

"Prue get away!" shouted Phoebe. She and Piper were attacking by a demon.

"No I won't!" Prue replied, then threw the demon to the wall. "Are you OK?" she asked her sisters.

"I guess so, but I can't freeze him. He's too strong!" Said Piper. Then the demon got up and continue attack.

"RUN!" Prue shouted, after threw the demon to the wall again. But behind them was another demon.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe said, before the demon hit her to the floor, blood then came out from her head.

"NO! PHOEBE!" Prue shouted.

**(A.N: Please….Review, again)**

**(To somebody who don't know how to review: In the down left corner, there's a place name: Submit Review. Push the button 'Go', then a window appear to submit your review. Then write. That's all. Hope I'll the first one who you write review for. :):):) )**


	10. No friends anymore

Chapter 10: No friends anymore.

"PHOEBE! NO!" Prue shouted, when she saw her youngest sister lying on the floor with blood coming from her head.

"LEO! GET YOUR DAMN ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Piper yelled for Leo, thought he was the only one who could help, but nothing happened.

"Your little boyfriend was honored to be attacked by us, witch." The first demon said.

"Oh, no. What should we do now?" asked Prue. She tried to use telekinesis to the demons, but they have caught her and Piper. "Let me go your monsters."

"No we won't let you go until we're sure you both die, like your sister. Hello to hell, witches." The demons said. But then there's someone shimmered into the manor. It was Cole.

"Cole? You're…" asked Piper, very surprise.

"I'll explain later. Now lower your head!" Cole shouted, then he threw an eletric ball toward the two demons. They disappeared in fire immediately. "Phoebe, Phoebe are you ok?" Cole ran to Phoebe and asked.

"I'm not sure. Call 911, Cole." Prue commanded. After the ambulance have coming, and they were all in the hospital, Piper began to talk.

"So, what's your reason?" She asked Cole.

"Well, this is unbelievable, but I'm half demon." Cole said, then sighed.

"What? My sister loves a demon? Damn it" Prue yelled.

"Half demon, exactly. But I love Phoebe, and I won't do anything to hurt her, and to you either. Also if she wants me to be good, I'll try. I'll do anything for her." Cole replied.

"How can we trust you? Maybe you'll betray us or you're a spy of the Source." Prue asked. She really, really doesn't trust this guy. 'Demons always bad' she thought so.

"I am now the first mark of the demonic hunter of the Source. You may think demons are bad, but my half human stop that." Cole said.

"Ok, ok you guys. Phoebe loves Cole, so this is Phoebe's choice. We have to wait for her." Piper raised her voice.

"I'm going to find Leo. Is there anyone wants to come?" Prue asked. She doesn't believe Cole, so she tried to hide away.

"C'mon, Prue. You won't know where he is. He can orb, but you don't. Stay here and wait for Phoebe." Said Piper. Just then the doctor came out.

"How is Phoebe Halliwell? Is she ok?" asked Cole.

"She's fine, at least until now. She's still in coma, but if there's nothing wrong, she'll wake up soon and she can go home if she wants." The doctor said.

"And do you know any patient name Leo Wyatt?" asked Piper. 'If he had been attack, he maybe in here.' She thought.

"Wait a minute. Yes, room 168, over there." Said the doctor, and he point to another room.

"Thank you very much. And thank God, too." Piper said, then she ran to the way he pointed. "Leo, are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here. I'm ok, but there's two demons…" Leo replied.

"We knew. They came, and they attacked us, and made Phoebe hurt." Answered Prue.

"How can you escape?" he asked.

"Well, Cole've saved us." Piper said, and Cole showed himself.

"Wow, who are you?"

"Belthazor, if you want to ask about my demon name."

"You're half human, half demon, and the one who have betrayed the Source to go after your love – Phoebe, right?"

"That's right."

"How do you know all those things?" asked Piper.

"The Elders almost know everything."

"So, you told the truth?" Prue asked Cole.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I'll go check Phoebe." Prue said, then left. 'No, this is not right. First is Andy, now Cole. What's going on here?' she thought. When she arrived Phoebe's hospital room, she already woke up.

"How are you, Pheebs?" asked Prue.

"I'm not sure. But we vanquished the demons without me, aren't we?" Phoebe answered by another question.

"No, we haven't vanquished them. Cole did."

"Cole? He's…" Phoebe replied, but then Piper and Cole came in. "Thank God you're ok, Phoebe." Said Cole.

"Cole, who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"He's a demon." Said Piper.

"What? No, it can't be!" shouted Phoebe. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm half demon, not whole. And I'm not bad. I saved your sisters, and you too, 'cause I love you. I can do anything for you, even be good, even betray the Source, and I did that." Cole explained.

"He's telling the truth, Pheebs. Leo have proved that." Said Piper.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"We just meet one time, and I'm not sure if I tell the truth from the first meeting." Replied Cole.

"This is your choice, Phoebe. You can choose leave him, or go with him." Prue said.

"We'll respect your choice, sister." Piper added.

"Is Cole really good now?" Phoebe asked again, to make sure about it.

"He's the first mark of the demonic hunter of the Source." Piper said. "Follow your heart, Phoebe."

"Well, I love him, and he can protect us, too." Phoebe said, then led Cole to a kiss. "I love you, demon." She said.

"Half demon, exactly, and the other half make me love you, witch." Cole replied, then both laughed, and they enjoyed another kiss. Prue stood up, ready to leave. "I have to go. Bye." She said. 'Every one have their man, but me.' She thought. 'They are so impartial, because their lovers can fight, but mine. Everything good is for everyone, but me. Damn everyone, damn everything.' Just then her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Prue asked.

"Prue? It's Andy. What happened with your house?" Andy have called when he saw the Halliwell's manor was a mess.

"Ah, nothing. Just some demon attack, and we're all fine now. Andy, I think we should part from now. I'm too dangerous for you, and you could die anytime when you still keep in touch with me. Don't try to meet me again. Please!" Prue said, then ended the call. 'Why does God put me in this situation? Why do the Elders made my destiny is so hard? Why was me, not anyone else?' she thought, and began to cry. Her legs led her to the swing. Andy's and her swing. Memories came into her head, from the first time Andy kissed her to the day she said she loves him before Rodriguez killed him. She still cried. Just then Andy appeared. He came behind Prue, and put his hands over Prue's shoulder.

"Stay away from me!" Prue shouted, when she realized Andy.

"Calm down. I know you was hurt, 'cause I can't help anything, but make myself in harm when I near you, but I accept it. I don't afraid of dead, but lose you, but stay away from you. I don't know how am I supposed to live without you, Prue. I still love you, and I'll always be." Andy said, tried to comfort her.

"Everyone I love was dead, and almost you. Last time Rodriguez nearly killed you, but luckily we had a time loop. But next time who can sure we'll have it again? I can't always bet on lucky. I don't know what to do, Andy, my destiny is so hard to afford." Prue said, then buried her face with tears into Andy's chest. "Piper have Leo, and Phoebe have Cole, they took all of the good things. What do I have? No one!" Andy was hurt after heard what Prue said. 'Is she doesn't care about me?' he thought.

"You have me, Prue." Andy said.

"But I could lose you anytime if you go with me. I can't, Andy. It's so hard! It's so hard…" Prue tried to say more, but her throat was full of tears.

"Don't worry, Prue. Everything will be ok. There must be some way, the problem is we haven't found it yet. I may not have powers, but I could comfort you. You'll never alone. I'll always be here. I love you, Prue."

"I love you too, Andy." Prue said, then Andy led her to a tenderly kiss. "Like I said, everything will be ok." He said.

"I hope it will." Said Prue.

"Well, do you want me to be your friend anymore?" asked Andy, hopefully.

"I don't think so."

"What do you want us to be?"

"How about…lovers?"

"Your wish is my command." Andy replied, then they share a passionate kiss.

**(A.N #1: PLEASEEE REVIEW A.M.A.P (As much as possible)**

** A.N #2: I have some trouble with the idea of chapter 11 so maybe i need 2 days to work out with it. I promise you'll have it at least on this Sunday, July 10th, 2005. Sorry, and thanks for reading.)**


	11. I lose him,,,again

Chapter 11: I lose him…again.

_This chapter takes place a week after, Piper had bought the P3 club, and Prue had her astral projection power._

"Piper, did you see where's my dress?" Prue shouted. She was prepared for her date with Andy, this was the first time for many months, so she must be beautiful in that night.

"Here you are. You forgot it downstairs." Said Piper, as she gave the dress to Prue.

"Do you prepare for what will you and Phoebe do when I'm here, with Andy?" Prue asked. She was taken the manor for one night with her date, and no one will interupt it.

"Well, I'm coming with Leo, and Phoebe with Cole, and we'll go to P3. Isn't it perfect?" said Piper, while she helped Prue wearing her dress.

"Yeah. It'll be if there's not another demon run around in the house." Prue replied, then sighed. She chose to be with Andy, and she hope she'll not regret it.

"Don't worry. Leo will always sense for demons, and if he found one, we'll imediately orb back." Piper said. Just then the doorbell rang. "It must be Andy. We'll take it, and you have to prepare so that you're the most wonderful woman in the world. Take care." She told Prue, and went downstairs.

"Hi, Piper. Hi, Phoebe, can I meet Prue?" Andy asked, when Phoebe opened the door for him.

"Of course you can. You're her date, aren't you?" said Phoebe. "She's making up so that you'll be the luckiest man tonight." As Phoebe said, Prue slowly went down the stairs. She was wearing a black, long dress, and her raven hair rocked in the air. Andy couldn't remember the last time he saw Prue was beautiful more than this. "You're wonderful" he said.

"Thank you" Prue replied, then Andy extended his hand to Prue.

"C'mon, time's up. Get out get out." Piper said, while she pushed Phoebe outside. "But Cole haven't come and so does Leo!" Phoebe said.

"We'll wait for them at P3. This is show time for Prue and Andy. Let them alone." Piper retort, then they went out.

"I guess now just you and me." Andy said, and he led Prue into a passionately kiss. "Dinner is waiting." Prue said, after they broke the kiss. They were enjoy the food, which made by Piper, and they were talking. Prue expained everything in her world to Andy, include whitelighters, demons, and tell him who really Leo and Cole are. Now Andy knew why Prue said they can protect her sister, but him. He wished he could have powers or something like that so he can join Prue, but it's impossible. Realize the sad in his eyes, Prue asked "What happened, Andy?"

"Ah, nothing. I just…" he wanted to say more, but then a demon shimmered behind Prue. He started to fire an eletric ball, but Andy pushed her out of the way and received the whole attack.

"NO! ANDY!" Prue shouted, when she saw the man she love fell down the floor, with shock, horror and pain in her eyes.

**P3**

"Leo, you should try sense again." Piper told Leo. She felt very hot, and anxious. There must be something wrong at home.

"Yeah, and the result just the same." Leo said, then concentrate to sense. "Oh no!" he shouted. "I found a demon, which right in the manor. C'mon, we have to hurry." Then he orbed everybody back to the manor.

**Manor**

Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole got home right when Prue just threw the demon into the wall, with tears in her eyes. Then they realize Andy's body lay on the floor.

"I've got the demon, you guys take care of Prue and Andy." Cole yelled, and threw an electric ball to the demon. He burst into flame nearly immediately.

"How's Andy?" Phoebe asked, she tried to feel his pulse, but there's nothing.

"I…know…he's…dead" Prue said, tried not to cry, but she couldn't. Tears just rolled down her face. This is all her fault. If she chose to stay away from him, like what she did, Andy will be save, and this thing won't happened. But her choice is with him, and the consequence is the only man in the world she love is now gone. Forever. "And I lose him…again" She shouted with Piper, Phoebe, then buried her face to Piper's shoulder and cried.

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter is quite short, I'll try to write longer next time.)**


	12. Source's attack

**A.N: Thanks for all the greatest reviews ever!**

**Aimee5: I think there still a lot of author write about Prue and Andy, not only me. Ex: Happy Ending of Poofball, Enternally Charmed of Peanut2lb, Never Alone of PrueAndyForever…**

**Phoebe: Don't worry, I'll never let Andy far away from Prue. Read then you know.**

**PrUe AnD AnDy: Thanks. I'll let Andy die in this chapter but he'll come back soon or not I'll do everything you want :P:P:P**

**Thanks PrueAndyForever had add my story to the alert list. I like very much your story too.**

Chapter 12: Source's attack.

"ANDY! NO!" Prue shouted, when she saw her beloved lay down the floor. Andy's dead. "And yours the next." Said the demon who killed Andy. "YOU KILLED HIM!" she yelled, then threw the demon far away. Just then Piper and Phoebe and Cole appeared. They handled the demon, then tried to comfort Prue. But there's another demon shimmered over, and more, more, more.

"We're being attack!" shouted Piper. She tried to freeze them, but they too strong.

"How can we fight these lots of demons?" Phoebe said, and dodged an eletric ball fired toward her.

"Oh yes we can." Prue said, then threw over ten demons to the wall. 'You damn things killed Andy. I must revenge!' she thought, and changed the way of a fireball to its owners.

"Wow. She's really angry. C'mon, let's fight." Phoebe said, while she kicked some demons fell down. And Cole fired some eletric balls. But unexpectaly, Triad shimmered behind Phoebe, and stabbed her by an athame.

"NO! PHOEBE!" Cole shouted, while he ran to her. "Phoebe can you hear me? Please answer!" he said. Just then Triad stabbed Cole like the way he did with Phoebe, and shimmered away.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Piper yelled, as she sat next to her and tried to feel her pulse. "LEO! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" she shouted for Leo. Prue just finished another demon, then ran to them. "You must live, ok? You're very strong. LEO!" Prue said. She had lost Andy, now almost her youngest sister. 'No, I can't lose her. She must live.' She thought, while threw an electric ball to a demon. And then Leo orbed in. Saw what happened, he immediately healed Phoebe. She slowly woke up. Continue he healed Cole, but nothing's happened.

"Sorry, but my powers don't fit with demons." Leo said, sadly.

"No, he just half demon! Try, Leo, try!" Phoebe shouted, tears ran cross her face. Then the Source appeared. "Hello to hell, Charmed Ones." And with his underling, he threw a very large electric ball to the three sisters and of course, Leo. It made them lying with blood. "This is your pay." He said.

"We must get up! Piper, Phoebe, we can use the power of three." Prue whispered. She saw her sisters were quite ok.

"I don't know…My head, it's hurting." Piper said.

"We must try." Prue replied, and woke Phoebe up. The Source realized that they were alive, angryly, he started to fire another ball. But the Charmed Ones were faster than he does. _"The Power of Three will set us free, the Power of three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free…" _After they read the spell, the Source began to burnst. "This is not the end, witches. I will back, and I will revengeeee." He shouted, before being vanquish. His underling started to shimmered away, or they will receive the dead like their boss. The three sisters now notice to Cole and Leo.

"Oh, no, we must call 911 before it's too late." Piper shouted. "Please, don't die, Leo, don't." she said. Phoebe was take care for Cole, and Prue took the telephone. 'At least my sisters can hope, but I don't. Why do I always receive the hardest things?' she thought. After the ambulance came, and Piper, Phoebe had gone, Prue sat next to Andy's body, and cried. "I'm sorry, Andy, it's all my fault. It's all my fault…" she said. Just then she remembered the Book of Shadows. She thought it could be some spell to make him alive, so she came up the attic, while wiped some tears off her eyes. She knew it won't work with people don't have powers, and even if it do, it'll against personal gain, but she don't care. She must try, she must make Andy alive again, no matter what or how.

"Let's see…There must be something in this! The problem is I haven't found it yet!" Prue said, while she turned the pages of the Book. Tears still on her face, so she couldn't read it carefully. "Here! 'Call a lost soul'. Maybe I should try." She said, hopefully. _"Hear these words, here my cried, spirit from the other side, cross now to the great devide" _she chanted.

Just then a woman appeared. She was so surprise, and so was Prue. "Who are you? Where am I? How can I came here? I…I don't understand!" she asked. Prue looked down the book, and reaized that was 'Call a lost witch', not 'soul'.

"Um…Sorry, I guess I casted a wrong spell." Prue said. This woman is a witch, so she must know about spell, she guess.

"Spell? What are you saying?" The woman said. She thought Prue just a crazy person.

'Maybe this guy haven't realize her powers.' Prue thought. "Can you come with me to this place? I promise I won't hurt you." She said, then led her to the hospital, where Piper and Phoebe were waiting for Cole and Leo.

"Prue? What are you doing here? And who's that?" Phoebe asked, when they arrived. Just then she touched the woman's hands, and she had a premonition.

_oooooooooooooo_

_Patty went with a man, and they were at the church, carrying a basket. "Hi, I'm Patricia Halliwell, and this is Sam Matthew, and we need your help." She said with a nun._

"_Sure. What is it?"_

"_Ah…Can you take care of our daughter? We had a problem and can't keep her, so…" Mom said._

"_That's ok. I understand. She's so cute! What's her name?" Sister Agnus said._

"_Paige. Paige Matthew-Halliwell." Mom said._

_oooooooooooooo_

"Oh my God!" Phoebe said, after the premonition had ended.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"She's our sister, Piper. Our half-sister." Phoebe said.


	13. I'll live for you

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!**

**PrUe AnD AnDy: I think you're wrong.Prue and Andy are the best couple in the world! No, the universe:P:P:P**

**Phoebe: Poor poor you. When I watched that episode I cried too. Exactly I was angry and threw everything in my way and after that my parents had punished me from my computer 2 days. I thought I'm just gonna died then :P:P:P. And thanks for your praise. If you want to dedicate your first story to me, please attach it by my email. Hope you'll finish soon.**

Chapter 13: I'll live for you

"What? What are you saying?" Prue asked, unbelievable.

"She's our half-sister, 'cause I saw Mom go with a man, they sent their baby to a church, and her name is Paige Matthew-Halliwell." Said Phoebe.

"How'd you know?" Paige asked. She didn't understand what's happening.

"'Cause we're the Halliwells and you're our half sister, if my premonition is right." Phoebe replied, then the doctor came out.

"Doctor, how are Cole Turner and Leo Wyatt? Are they okay?" asked Piper and Phoebe both.

"Leo is fine now, you can visit him if you want, but I don't think it's the same with Cole." Said the doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe. 'Please God don't let him die' she prayed.

"He's in a coma now, and if he won't wake up in the next 24 hours, I'll not sure for everything." He said.

"Oh my God." Phoebe cried. Then Paige came over her and asked. "What happened?"

"I think Leo will explain for you more clearly. C'mon." Piper said, then led both Paige and Phoebe to Leo's room. Prue stood there, looked at her sisters. "Prue, are you coming or what?" realize her, Piper asked.

"I think I'll come home and take care for…" Prue stopped there. Her tears started to fell down when she say that name. The name that belongs to the only man she loves. "Well, you know who." She finished, then went back to the manor. He still there, with a blanket over him. Prue lay into his chest and cried. "Andy, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! I tried to get you back, but it doesn't work. Andy, please don't leave me! I don't wanna lose you! I love you!" she shouted. This is too hurt. She'll do anything to make him alive again, or even kill herself. She doesn't want to live without him. She needs him.

"Prue, you must pass this. Believe or not, this is the truth. You must continue to live, like you live his part." Phoebe said. She, Piper and Leo had come home. "I know what you feel. Lost your beloved, it's not easy at all." She said.

"You mean…Cole's dead?" Prue asked, wiped her tears.

"No! But I'm afraid he will. But we must hope, right?" Phoebe answered.

"Yeah. I'll try, but I don't think I'll pass this. It so hurt." Prue replied.

"You have to. Think that you'll live his part, then that's ok."

"I'm going upstairs." Prue said, and did what she said. 'Andy, I'll be you. I'll live for you. Don't worry.' She thought, while wiped her tears, and smiled.

_Several months later… Prue had her astral projection power, Piper had married to Leo, and they are living very happy. :( :( :(_

"Guess what!" Phoebe yelled. She and Cole had just came home from breakfast.

"What?" Paige asked. She now had used to her new family, and be a part of the Halliwells.

"Cole just asked me to marry him!" Phoebe said, happily.

"And what did you answer?" Prue joined. She still hurt about Andy's dead, but it's not the time.

"Of course I say yes! What could the other answer?" Phoebe said, then led her head to Cole's shoulder.

"YOU'RE GONNA MARRIED A DEMON? Over my dead body." Prue shouted. She cannot accept her sister to marry some weird things like demons.

"C'mon, Prue, first, he's half demon only. Second, Cole had proved that he's good now, and last but not least, love do not have limit, right?" Phoebe replied.

"Whatever." Prue said. She still don't agree what her sister just did.

"Hope you guys had chose the best." Piper said.

"Of course we had." Phoebe said. "And what do you think if we took this Saturday to be the luckiest day in the year? So we can go honeymoon in Sunday!" she asked.

"You mean…October 27th?" Leo asked. When Prue heard that, her heart skipped. 'Did they really don't remember what the next day is?' she thought.

"Hmm…Saturday…Well, why not?" Piper replied. Prue then took her coat and left. "I'm leaving." She said, before went away to the cemetery. "What happened with her?" Paige asked. "Don't worry, she'll be fine" Piper answered.

**Cemetery.**

"Andy, what are you doing now? Do you know that I miss you so much?" Prue said. She's in front of Andy's grave. "Won't you forget my birthday like they did, right? I'm living your part, but I'm afraid I couldn't stand it anymore. Everything goods are for my sisters, and I take the other. Even in love, Piper had married Leo, Phoebe and Cole, are preparing to make one, and Paige will soon have a man in her life. But I don't. I think I only have you. I don't want to agree that but…" She said, while smiled, tried to hide her tears. She told what her heart feels, what her heart says. "I still love you, Andy. I love you with all my heart."

**Whitelighters Area.**

"It looks like you just cry, huh?" Leo asked a man. "It seems doesn't like you"

"Nah, I just miss her. You know who." The man replied, and wiped his tears.

"Don't worry. You'll meet her soon." Leo said, then whispered something to his ears…


	14. The wedding's trouble

Chapter 14: The wedding's trouble

**Saturday, October 27th…**

"Do I look good? Do I beautiful?" Phoebe asked. She and Piper were preparing for her most important day in life: The wedding day.

"Yeah, you're great 'cause I did my best. Where's Prue?" Piper answered.

"She's in the kitchen. I thought she still angry about me marry a demon." Phoebe replied.

"I don't think so. Maybe she feels alone without 'you know who'."

"I guess we should come and see her." Phoebe said, then both of them went downstairs.

"Prue are you alright?" Piper asked, when they met Prue, sat on the chair, her head bended to the table.

"I'm ok. Don't worry. Take care for Phoebe." Prue answered, still bend, tried to hide her tears.

"We're all done. What happened with you?" Phoebe said. This is not like her, she thought.

"Nah, nothing. I just want to be alone." Prue replied. Tears continued down her face.

"Ok, ok everybody out." Piper yelled, while pushed Phoebe outside. "If you need us, just call." She said with Prue, before went away. 'Phoebe just so happy. I'm glad of that.' She thought. 'The worst fear in my life is now come true. My beloved is dead, my sisters had their man, when I am – the oldest – still single. Well, Paige still be but she's dating someone, right? And more terrible, they forgot my birthday! What could possible worse? If Andy, he won't let me like this. He'll comfort me, let me into his arms…Andy, why do you leave me? I missed you so much. I can't stop thinking about you.' She cried and cried. Just then Paige appeared, and she saw tears. "What happened, honey?" she asked.

"Um, nothing, just…" Prue wanted to continue, but then Prue astral project side appeared right behind Paige. "Yeah, just that I want to ruin another party!" Her astral side said, then pushed Paige into the table, made her unconscious.

"What happened?" Piper ran in, when she heard the noise. "Oh my God!" she shouted, as Prue's astral project side threw Piper into the wall.

In the mean time, at the living room…

"Thanks Grams, thanks Mom for coming." Phoebe said with her mother and grandmother – exactly their souls. Piper, Phoebe and Prue had casted the spell to call them.

"No problem dear. We always ready. Right mom?" Patty replied, while turned to Grams.

"Uh…Of course." Penny answered. She was really, really disappointed at her granddaughter.

"C'mon, mom. I know you don't like Phoebe to marry Cole 'cause he's half demon, but she loves him, and so does him." Patty explained, but then they heard a scream. It was Piper's. And after that Prue astral appeared.

"Prue? What happened?" Phoebe asked, but Prue astral had thrown her to the chair. "Oww…" she yelled, then fainted.

"Prudence! What happened to you?" Penny shouted. Prue tried to throw her, but of course she couldn't. "I'm not your Prudence!" Prue yelled back, then left through the main door. Penny and Patty inside, and they saw Paige, Piper and Phoebe all unconscious, the place had been nearly destroy with a mess, and Prue's body lay on the table. "What the…" Patty said.

"I think Prudence is in the situation like with Piper's wedding." Grams replied. Just then Phoebe woke up. "Argh, my head! What's the matter? Mom? Grams? Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"She's here, and she's away." Patty answered.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked again, didn't sure.

"Her body is here and her astral project side has gone." Grams replied. "And she left Paige with Piper swoon, and the mess."

"WHAT? IN MY WEDDING? I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!" Phoebe shouted. 'No it couldn't! Prue can't do this to me!' she thought.

"Calm down honey. We need to wake up Paige and Piper first." Patty consoled her, then they did right what she said.

**Golden Gate Park**

"They worthy to receive that, right?" Prue astral project told herself. She was sitting at the swing. Her and Andy's. "Why do I always have to be the protection? Why do I always be the one that took the sacrifices? Why do they betrayed me like that?" she shouted. "You said that I'll never lose you, that everything will be okay, but it won't. It'll never happen! You lied to me, Andy! You're liar! You're…" She stopped, because her throat had been full of tears. Just then a light of orb appeared behind her. It was Leo, Piper and Phoebe – she still wore her wedding suit. "Prue, are you alright?" asked Piper.

"No I'm not. Get out of me before I threw you to somewhere else." Prue astral shouted back, while wiped her tears.

"Listen, we just want to talk" said Phoebe. She intended to come nearer, but before she could do that Prue astral had used her telekinesis to throw her to a tree. "Get out or you'll be the next!" Prue shouted, angrily.

"Look, Prue, this is not you! You don't want to hurt us, right? We're your sisters!" Piper yelled back.

"Yes I do! And I'm not your sister anymore!" Prue shouted.

"Prue, I know you're jealous with us, with the happiness we're having, but you must accept that!" Piper shouted.

"Prue, I know your sacrifices over years, and you're hurt, but if you tell us what do you need and why you are angry, we could help." Phoebe joined.

"No you couldn't! How can you help when you're enjoying your life! Your beautiful life with your husbands!" Prue yelled back.

"We know you still sad about Andy's death, but you have to pass it. You have your whole life in front of you! You can't just stood there and ruin our wedding! You understood this once when Piper and Leo married, so why not twice?" Phoebe said. "Think again, Prue."

Prue astral project side thought about what her younger sisters just said. 'She's right. I can't just be so selfish!' She thought, and disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Piper asked.

"Maybe she's back to her body. Leo, orb us home." Phoebe commanded.

**Manor**

Cole, Patty, Penny and Paige were sitting around Prue's body. Just then she began to wake up. "Ur…my head. What happened?" she said, after saw her Grams, Mom, and her youngest sister.

"Do you really don't remember anything?" asked Cole. "Your astral project side had nearly destroy my own wedding!" He shouted, just when a light of orb appeared. "See? I told you she's back." Phoebe said, as she walked to her fiancé.

"Erm…I think now I remember. Oh my God, sorry, Pheebs. I didn't mean…" Prue said. All the things her astral project side had done now appeared clearly in her head. She couldn't believe she could did things like that again.

"Nah, it's ok. It just that you're so upset. Anyway, we could continue the wedding without cakes, right?" Phoebe replied. "Ok, let's do it. Grams? Mom?"

"I'm not in this." Penny said. She doesn't want to accept the marriage between her granddaughter and a demon. It's against the rules! She thought to herself.

"Mom! Please! Can't you change your mind?" Patty asked.

"Never. Don't you know a demon always can betray us?" Grams retort.

"He's not whole demon, just half. And the other half human of Cole will love me. I know him, and I'm sure he'll never do that!" Phoebe shouted. 'Earlier is Prue, now Grams. Damn it.' She thought.

"C'mon, we don't need her. I will help you." Patty said, then all of them, except Grams went to the living room. "Sorry my dear for what I did, but be careful with him." She said, then disappeared.

"_Ok, Cole, please stand here, Phoebe, stands next to him." Patty said. "We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Cole Turner, and Phoebe Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you."_

"_I do." Both Cole and Phoebe yelled at once. _

"_You may face each other, join hands. Cole, you may recite your vows." Patty continued._

Prue stood in a corner, tried to hide her tears. 'They're really happy.' She thought. 'I just so selfish when planned to destroy her happiness. Anyway, I'm just gonna old and don't need birthday party anymore. How like kids am I.'

After the bride and groom had finished, and they joined their first kiss as husband and wife, everybody came to congratulations them.

"Happy wedding, Pheebs." Paige ran into her older sister and hugged her. "We're glad you found your man." Piper said, while joined the embrace.

"Prue? You cried?" Phoebe asked, when she looked at her oldest sister and saw tears in her face.

"Uh…nothing, I just so happy for you." Prue replied, and kissed Phoebe's forehead.

"Remember my words. You have a very very huge life in front of you and you shouldn't waste it. Your man will come soon, don't worry." Phoebe said, and gave Piper, Leo, Paige, Cole a weird smile.

'My man? I don't think I'll have anyone out of Andy.' Prue thought. She still misses him so much. "Thanks anyway." She said to Phoebe.

"Now, my dear daughters, I hate to leave, but they're calling me." Patty said, as the sisters and Leo, Cole turned around, face with her.

"Bye, mom. And thanks for combined our souls." Phoebe said, and places her head to Cole's chest.

"Be good, my darlings." Patty yelled, as she disappeared. "Well, I'll miss her." Piper said. "Ok, everybody let our new couple alone." She continued as pushed everybody outside, left Cole and Phoebe in the living room, kissing.


	15. The surprise present

Chapter 15: The surprise present.

The next morning, Prue woke up realized Cole and Phoebe had went on their honeymoon, Piper and Leo had went out for picnic and Paige had dated her boyfriend through the note on the table. "Well, boring birthday." She told herself, then went to the bathroom. The whole morning Prue ate microwave food and watched TV. Alone in the big house, that's not a large problem with her, but it made Prue lonely, cheerless. She now missed Andy more than she ever did. She remembered the day she also home alone, and then he came. She was full of happiness and saved when she saw him around her. 'Let's don't think about that more.' Prue thought. It made her hurt and she decided to go around forgetting it.

'Where should I go now? I don't know anybody in P3, and Piper will kill me if I go to Quake. But if I stay at home I'll again think about Andy and I don't want to.' Prue thought to herself. While thinking, her legs led her to Golden Gate Park, right at the swing where Andy first kiss her there. Not so far away from that there were a wedding. Prue looked at the bride and groom, imagined it was her and Andy's. 'No please stop thinking about him!' Prue commanded to her mind but it kept reviewing the best memories between them. From neighbors, best friend to boyfriend/girlfriend, dating and finally lovers. Though there were some distances when Andy left for college, but when he came back her emotions for him still there, and it grew up faster than anything ever happened to her.

"Ok, Piper definitely will kill me after this." Prue said, then stood up and went to Quake for lunch. She thought food will make her forgot Andy for awhile, but it won't. 'Cause Quake is a place that quite lots of memory after Andy came back to San Francisco as a cop. After meal, Prue went around. She tried to stop thinking about him, but everywhere had their memories. This bridge her and Andy were one time see fireworks on New Year's eve. That building they were shopping in…Tears began to crossed her face. She tried to run away, but it still there. Everything about him. About Andy. The only man she loves truly. "Andy, please come back with me. I miss you so much." She whispered, her head looked up to the sky.

Evening. Prue had nearly visited everywhere in the city. Boring, sleepy, she decided to go back to the manor. 'Paige must be at home now.' She thought. Stood in front of the house, she told herself, "Well, happy birthday to you, Prue."

Unexpectedly, right when Prue took her first step inside, the light immediately turned on, and everyone yelled to her. "Surprise! Surprise!" Everyone here meaned Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Paige. So surprise and happy, Prue asked. "What…How…When…Why?"

"Calm down. You thought we forgot your birthday, but how can we? We're your family, we just want to have fun and surprises!" Phoebe replied. Her head then led to her new husband's chest.

"But…how about your honeymoon? And Piper? You said you went picnic with Leo!" Prue asked again. She just couldn't believe this could happen.

"Nah, we can pass it. And the picnic just a mask for us to go out to buy some materials for the party." Phoebe answered. "We know you have much more sacrifices than us a lot, so we need to let you to have some happy, right?"

"Well, I don't know what to say but thank you." Prue said.

"Don't thank us until the present time." Piper joined. "You'll have more than thank you, I'm sure."

"C'mon, I'm gonna old and don't need birthday gift anymore."

"You'll take those words back when you see what we give you. Ok, back to the party. Prue, you're the main character, please went first." Paige yelled, then pushed her oldest sister inside the living room. There were ribbons, a cake which had 31 candles on it, and candies, cookies, some delicious food that made by Piper. "Wow this is great." Prue shouted. Somewhere in her heart still think about Andy, but she mustn't show her real emotions in front of her sisters. That's what the oldest do, she thought so.

After had a huge dinner with the big cake, everyone had satiety, and talked for awhile, Paige interrupt, "Ok everybody it's present time!" she shouted, while pushed the others outside. "C'mon let them spend time with each other alone."

"Huh? What? I don't understand! Them? Me and who? And where'd you go?" Prue yelled after them, but they were all gone. Suddenly, somebody touched Prue's shoulder, made her turned back. She didn't see his face yet, 'cause he immediately kissed Prue. She planned to push him out, but then realized the way he kissed her. 'This kiss…No, it couldn't be!' she thought, still let him kiss her. When they broke up, Prue opened her eyes and saw him. He stood there, with his arms around Prue shoulders, his face, his kiss, his smell…Prue had known for so long.

"Andy? Is that really you?"

"Yes, I am, and I'm back with you."


	16. Worrying

**A.N: Phoebe, (Or I should call Bewitched Prue), Your story is greater than me :( :( :( But I'm glad you write about Prue and Andy.**

**PrUe AnD AnDy: You won't yay so long until you see this chapter. :P:P:P**

Chapter 16: Worrying

"Andy? You…" Prue said, surprised of what just happen. She couldn't believe he stood there, solid and more gorgeous than ever.

"I know, I'm dead, and that's one of the conditions make me to be a whitelighter." Andy answered, his hand placed on Prue's face, wiped some tears of her, tears of happiness.

"You're whitelighter? Really?" Prue said, then hugged him tightly. This is really him, she thought.

"Really, really. And I'm not going to leave you again, or if that's what you want." Andy joked.

"No, I never want you to have distance with me again." Prue said, then led him to a passionate kiss, like them haven't done that before. Prue wasn't expect it'll be wonderful like this on her birthday. She knew right then that she could live again, like when she's not a witch, with the man she loved so deeply. "I miss you so much!" Andy said, after they released each other.

"I miss you more than that." Prue replied, then Andy gave her a very tight embrace. "I love you more than myself." He said.

"I love you more than anything in the world." Prue said, and they orbed into her bedroom.

The next morning Prue woke up and satisfied that it wasn't just a dream. Andy lay next to her with his arms around her waist, smiled with her when he realized the woman he loved had awake. "Good morning for the first day you become 31 years old." He said.

"Thank you, and good morning my precious present." Prue replied, and leaned Andy to a tenderly kiss. "What made you up so early?" she asked, after they broke the kiss.

"Remember last time we did this? Then we agreed to take things slowly?" Andy answered.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You got up before me and left. I don't want that situation repeat again. I don't want to opened my eyes and realize I'm alone, so I must sure you can't go anywhere by woke up before you and watch you."

"Nah, you don't know that this is my house and I couldn't leave?"

"I know, but I…" Andy wanted to continue, but Prue had led him to a passionate kiss. "I'm yours." He said.

"Andy, I don't know if this is right or not. I mean last time we're dating and then…you died. I'm so scared that it'll happen again." Prue said, worrying.

"C'mon, Prue, I'm now a whilelighter, a part of your world! Wanted or not, I have to face with demons and warlock usually. So why can't I fight them with you?"

"I…I don't know, I'm just afraid. My mind told me there must be something wrong."

"But I know your heart says everything will be okay, right?"

"You know me too well." Prue answered, then they leaned to another kiss.

"You know what?" asked Andy.

"What?"

"Right before I've been killed, you told me about Leo and Cole. Then I realized I couldn't help you anyway. I wished that I could joined you, and be with you no more worrying. And right after that, I killed, and be a whitelighter!"

"Seems that Gods heard your wish. Is that your birthday?"

"No! You knew that, right?"

"Yeah."

Just then a sound of chime appeared. "I'm sorry, but they're calling me." Andy said, hugged his beloved tightly. "You promised me you'll come back." "I promise I will." He answered, then orbed away.

Prue sat on her bed, thought about what just happened to her last 24 hours. She now still couldn't believe it's true. It just so perfect. Her man, back to her life, still loving her and always be – he said so. She then remembered the Elders' rules. Whitelighters and witches's romantic life must be forbidden! Although Piper and Leo had married, but it's an exception. "Oh no! They called him because they want him leave me, and they won't let him go!" Prue yelled to herself. It made her sisters woke up all, and ran to her bedroom.

"What happened? What happened?" Piper was the first one arrived.

"Ah, nothing. Go back to your bed." Prue replied. Just then Paige and Phoebe came in.

"Don't lie us, Prue, I heard something like 'him leave me', 'let him go'. There must be something wrong!" said Phoebe. Her room was the nearest with the oldest sister.

"Yeah, and where's Andy? I'm sure 100 that you and he were together last night. If not, I'll do everything you want." Said Paige.

"He had left. The Elders called him. And that's what I'm afraid about. What if they want him up there to keep him forever? 'Cause the forbidden rules still there! And…"

"Don't worry, just a whitelighter's morning's meeting. Leo had gone, too." Said Piper.

"Well, hope you right." Prue replied, then her sisters back to their room. Though Piper said it'll ok, but Prue still feel something not right here. It was too easy for them. Look at the clock, she saw it was just 5:00 in the morning, so she decided to sleep again, think that after wake up, Prue can see the very familiar face that belongs to the only man she love truly, deeply, forever.

**A.N #2: I don't know the rule that forbidden whitelighters and witches have been deleted or not after Piper and Leo's wedding so I just put it yes. So please forgive me if I'm wrong. Thank you. And once again, please READ & REVIEW**


	17. Bad news

**A/N: I'm sorry it took a week to update but I'm just so lazy and lots and lots of ideas came to me right after I finished this chapter and I have to sort things up. But I'll try my best. And once again, please _Review_** **after you** **_Read_** **this chapter.**

Chapter 17: Bad news

Prue opened her eyes and realized she was alone in her bed. This is the third day and Andy hasn't come back. Though Leo told her the Elders had some charge's work with him, but she doesn't believe it. She's so worried. Just then there's a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" Prue asked.

"It's us. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Can we come in?" Piper's voice resounds.

"Of course." Prue replied. Her sisters then went in, and sat next to her. "What happened?"

"Prue, we have bad news for you." Paige said, her eyes showed the sadness.

"What is it?" Prue asked, worrying. "Is it relate to Andy?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Leo just told us the Elders all know your relationship and decided don't gave anymore exceptions like me and Leo. They had sent him to an island out there that we don't know." Piper answered, while came closer to her oldest sister, tried to comfort her.

"Wait wait wait. The Elders sent him to somewhere means he can orb here again, right?" Prue said, hopefully.

"Prue, that place couldn't be orb in or out. Just around the island. Beside, that place is invisible so we couldn't scry either." Paige answered.

"You're kidding, aren't you? Please tell me it's just a joke!" Prue asked, though she knew the answer, but she doesn't want to believe it.

"No, we aren't. Prue, we know this is hurt but you must pass it." Phoebe replied.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I need to be alone. Please." Prue said, she doesn't want her sisters to see her to be weakness.

"Ok, let's get out of here. Prue, be strong." Said Piper, while she and her younger sisters got out of Prue's room.

'Be strong? How can I strong? How can I ignore the truth that Andy had left me forever?' Prue thought, tears began to cross her face. 'No, it can't be! He can't leave me! They can't do that with me! With Andy!' she thought to herself. Then she screamed loudly, hope someone will hear her and wake her up. 'Please make it's just a dream, please!' she thought, her face buried to her tears.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What should we do for her?" asked Paige. She and her sisters just got out of Prue's room after they told her what really happened with Andy.

"I don't know. Maybe she needs time, maybe not. Who knows?" replied Phoebe.

"Well there's two ways we can choose. One: Find where the hell Andy's in is, then rescue him. Two: we put pressures on the Elders to make them release Andy. Which one do you like?" said Paige.

"I don't think one is easy. Exactly it's very, very hard. And if we have Andy, the Elders will again catch him, like what they did with Leo last time. Two seems easier and more persuasive."

"Ok, as you said. Let's kick some Elder's butt." Yelled Phoebe. Just then Leo orbed in.

"How's everything?" asked Piper immediately.

"Bad. I tried to convince them, but they're so stubborn!" answered Leo in a sad voice.

"Oh great. The second plan now being destroyed. Is there anyone have another plans?" asked Phoebe. She began to upset.

"Um…No. Do you?" said Paige.

"I think I have. The Elders are very treasure the Charmed Ones, mean us, right?" said Piper.

"Well of course 'cause we four are the only one can defeat any demon." Replied Phoebe.

"Then this is it." Said Piper, then she made Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Leo to a circle, and whisper something…


	18. The message

**A/N: Thanks to the greatest reviews ever! **

Chapter 18: The message

**Unknown Island**

Andy was sitting in a rock, looked out the sea, his eyes toward the land. He missed his home, missed the only woman he ever love. The people in this place doesn't have any troubles, so Andy can spends his whole time to think about Prue and it just drives him crazier and angrier about the Elders. 'Prue must be feeling so wretch about this.' Just then he realized he needs to do something. He called a pigeon, wrote a message, then tied it on the bird's leg, and sent it away to home. "You know where to go, right? Hope she'll understand." He whispered.

**Manor, Prue's room**

Prue was sitting in the edge of the bed, looking into nothingness. The tears slowly rolled down her face. Her heart now being destroyed by them. Her dream for a happy life with Andy now being destroyed by them. Everything she want, everything she wish now being all destroyed by those damn Elders. 'I just started to hope after Andy's back, but it seems that…' Prue thought. Just then something alighted on Prue's shoulder. It was a pigeon.

"What is it birdy? Oh you brought a message to me. Let's see…" Prue said, wiped her tears, as she took out the paper under the bird's leg.

_Dear Prue,_

_I guess when you receive this message, you already know what happened to me. Yes, I'm in an island and it's in a protection that couldn't scry, couldn't orb in or out, and couldn't see from the outside either. Seems that my bosses decided to keep us apart forever. Though I miss you so much, but I suggest you not to think about me anymore. It could hurt you and I never want to see you like that. Ever. Remember, try your best to live. Make me proud. Don't even miss or love me again, it won't take affect to the Elders to change their mind. You should forget me from now on. Find your man. I believe you'll choose the right person. I'll always watch you. You'll never lose me, Prue. _

_I loved you, I'm loving you and I'll always love you._

_Yours truly,  
Andy._

Prue's tears fell down the paper. "Why Andy, why do you have to do that? You should know that I'll never give up on you. I'll find you, rescue you, that's for sure. So why did you write for me and told me to forget you, to find another man? If you want me to choose, I'll choose you. Andy, whatever you said, I'll find you to the end, even to risk my life. You just have to alive, then I'll come to you. I don't wanna live without you, Andy. I love you." Prue said to the air, imagine Andy will hear it. Just then her sisters and Cole came in.

"Um…Sorry but the door was open." Said Paige.

"No problem. What's the matter?" replied Prue. She tried to keep her emotions in front of her younger sisters.

"Well, we have a plan for…" said Piper, and she saw the paper which was in her oldest sister's hand. "What is it?" asked she immediately.

"It's from Andy. The pigeon brought it here. Want to see it?" said Prue, as she gave it to Piper. "Wow he really cares about you, Prue. But he'll be upset if he knows what we are going to do." Said Phoebe, after all of them had known the content of the message.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Prue, hopefully that her sisters found out someway to let Andy back with her again.

"That's what we just want to tell you. C'mon!" answered Paige, while pushed Prue nearer and told her their plan.

"Oh thank you so much for think about that such great idea for me. But do you really want to do that, if they declined our condition?" asked Prue.

"You had a very very large sacrifice when you were young for us, that's gave up your dream to stayed here, in San Francisco, to make sure we all grow up strong and happy, and more more in the past. So we have to have some to, like requite your service, right? Don't worry, it'll be ok." Said Phoebe.

"I don't know about this much but I can sure we'll have what we want." Said Paige. She feel some lonely when they talk about the past. 'Just a feeling, and it's not true.' She thought to herself.

"What are you waiting for, Prue? Let's do it." Piper encouraged Prue.

"Well, let's kick some Elders' butt." Prue replied, after think for awhile. "Cole's gonna with us, too? I don't think they accept demons in there." She yelled, when saw Phoebe's husband.

"How many times I told you he's half demon! And he's up there as a lawyer for the Halliwells, not as a destroyer!" Phoebe shouted back. "So we're coming or not?" she said, held Cole's hand.

"I thought you never ask." Paige replied, then orbed all of them 'up there.'


	19. Conditions

Chapter 19: Conditions

"Ok, we're in. Now where are they?" asked Piper. "And where's my husband?" She and her sisters had reached the Elders' place.

"Um…I guess they're over there." Said Paige, as she led them to an area which had a large table, and some Elders sat around it. Leo was standing behind them.

"Sit here." Commanded an Elder.

"Well, you may know why are we up here, right?" asked Paige.

"Whitelighter named Leo Wyatt had told us everything. If we're not wrong, you want to talk about the whitelighter named Andrew Trudeau, and want we to release him back." Said another elder.

"Yes, and if you don't accept it, your precious Charmed Ones won't exist anymore." Said Piper. She kind of afraid, but because this is for her oldest sister, so she must be brave, she thought so.

"What do you mean won't exist?" asked an elder, worrying.

"It means we won't work for you, end of story." Answered Prue, hopefully their plan will work and Andy'll back with her again.

"We need to reunion." Said the elders, then they whispered with each other something, and turned out. "You won't do that, want or not, the demons will come after you."

"Well, that's impossible 'cause we'll bind our own powers forever. So we'll back with our old happy day!" replied Paige. 'This is near the end' she thought. After that the Elders had a reunion again. "We decided to decline your condition, the Charmed Ones. We're sure you love your form as witches and won't do that. Beside, if you don't want to be a witch, so as you go. We don't care." Said one of the elders. It made Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Cole al surprise. "Oops. What should we do now?" whisper Phoebe with Piper.

"Um…I really don't know. Do you have plan B?" replied Piper. Just then Cole had an idea. "Let me handle this." He said, and went toward.

"Belthazor!" said an Elder, as he stood back, like defense.

"It's ok, I'm good now. I'm coming as a lawyer for the Charmed Ones." Replied Cole.

"So what do you have for us?" joined Leo.

"Let's see…Base on your rule number 2810, a present for someone will be their forever. And rule number 7235, said a promise couldn't break, right?" started Cole, as he turned the pages of a book.

"Yes, it's right. So what?"

"Well, whitelighter Andrew Trudeau was our present for Prudence Halliwell, so he's her. And if I right, Andy had promised Prue that he'll back. And is that enough for what we want?" retort Cole, while he showed them a vision of the party. Then the Elders turned around for another reunion, and the lawyer back to his seat.

"See? My choice to marry him is very, very right." Said Phoebe, while she leaned to kiss him.

"Wait wait wait. How can you know what Andy said to me before orbed away?" asked Prue, couldn't believe that.

"You know, our room is the nearest of yours, and we heard almost everything. You nearly yell, not just talk." Replied Phoebe, smiled.

"Damn it. You heard everything I told him, like he told me?"

"Um…Yes. I'm sorry, but we won't keep it long, and promise next time we'll put tons of cotton wool into our ears. Right Cole?" Phoebe replied, made her sisters laughed.

"Yeah. Beside, if we didn't hear you, how could we take that as evidence? Everything happens for a reason." Replied Cole, then the Elders announced. 'Please accept, please accept.' Prue begged to herself.

"Well, this is our answer." Said an elder.


	20. The party

Chapter 20: The party

"This is our answer. Listen carefully. Well, it seems that our rules sometime even against us. We decided to release Andrew Trudeau from the hidden island back home." An Elder announced. "And this is the last time we give you another exception for a romantic life between whitelighters and witches, Charmed Ones. No more. Remember. We hope you'll happy." He said, then a light of orb appeared, after that they were all at the manor.

"Wow it's not just happy but very very happy." Shouted Paige. "We did it! We made them accept out condition! Well anyway thanks a lot Cole." She said. But they all haven't noticed Prue had gone upstairs, to her room. She could believe what just happened. Is she going to meet Andy again? No more forbidden? No more harm? Just then a gentle hand put on her shoulder. "Who's there?" she asked. She didn't want to turn back, afraid if it's not Andy, she won't able to keep her tears. And she never wants to let anybody see her cry, except him.

"Prue, do you really don't know?" The person stood behind Prue replied. His voice, so much love and care that she could immediately realize, and it made her turned back.

"Andy! You're okay! Thank God!" Prue yelled, as she hugged Andy tightly. She couldn't believe she can meet him again.

"Yeah, I'm very ok until now 'cause you're gonna choke me to die." Andy replied, and both laughed. "Seems that you made the Elders do what you want."

"Not me, thank Cole." Replied Prue. Just then she remembered the letter. "Why did you send me that message?"

"I thought I explained in the content?"

"But I couldn't understand how could you tell me to find another one to replace you so easy?"

"Well, I just want you to be happy, 'cause maybe we'll never meet again and maybe you'll upset and your whole life in front of you will be waste. I don't want myself to ruin your life so much."

"You already ruin my life, Trudeau." Said Prue, then she gave him a tenderly kiss. "Hey how long didn't you wash yourself?" she asked, when realized Andy's smell. It's bad.

"From the last time I saw you." Replied Andy, smiled.

"What do you think if we both take a shower?"

"Gee, how can I refuse such great offer like that?" Andy said, led his beloved towards the bathroom, while kiss her cheek.

"Aww…How sweet they are." said Piper. They all looked up the stairs, where the couple just stood.

"We're glad they could happy again, aren't we?" said Phoebe, as she buried her head into Cole's chest, and so does Piper to Leo.

"Hey, why don't we celebrate a party? For welcome Andy back home!" shouted Paige, after an idea came from her head.

"Yeah, it's great! And we'll invite Darryl and his family to meet their old friend again, too." Exclaimed Phoebe.

"Who's Darryl?" Paige asked.

"Andy's ex-partner, best friend." Explained Phoebe.

"Oh."

"And I'll go tell Prue." Said Piper, and went upstairs.

**In the bathroom…**

"This is so nice. I can stay here forever." Prue said, her head lay on Andy's chest.

"You can't or if you want to be sickness." Andy joked, then both laughed. "Prue, I have something to tell you." He said, in a serious voice.

"What is it?" Prue asked, wonder if it's a propose. 'C'mon, who can do that in the bathroom?' she thought, smiled to herself.

"I thought a lot about you and I realize one thing. Prue, I couldn't stand one more day that don't have you beside me. Will you do me the honor to be your husband?" Andy said, held tightly her hands.

"I…don't know what to say but do you really want to ask me that kind of important things in this place?" replied Prue, her voice teasing. She was so surprise.

"I planned to do it later, but I couldn't wait. Please Prue, what's your answer?" Andy practically begged her, worrying.

"Andy, if you ask me what is one thing I can very sure about it and my mind will never change it then I'll tell you that thing is I love you with all my heart and I'll always be. And with the question you've just ask me, I'll told you I'll definitely want me to do you the honor to be my husband." Prue said, and smiled with him.

"Oh my God this is so great!" Andy exclaimed, hugged Prue tightly, and when he had just thought of lean to kiss her, Piper knocked on the door. She stood there quite long and heard everything but she doesn't want to interrupt. 'Aww…They're so romantic!' She thought, smiled to herself.

"Who's there?" shouted Prue, while pushed Andy out.

"It's me, Piper. I swear I've heard nothing. I just come to tell you we're gonna celebrate a party and decided to invite Darryl's family to come over, so he'll know about Andy still alive. Well kind of alive I guess." Piper yelled in.

"Hey we should announce what'll happen to us in the party!" Andy said. "Ok we'll talk about it after finish the bath!" He shouted to Piper. "Hurry up!" Piper replied, and went downstairs.

"What did she say?" asked Phoebe immediately when she saw her older sister.

"Exactly _Andy_ said when they finish their _'work'_ they'll come and discuss about it. So what's the plan?" Piper said, just as the oldest couple came downstairs. "We're in." Andy yelled.

"Okay that's good. We want to have the party tonight, what do you think?" Paige asked.

"Tonight? Do you think now is too late for preparing? It's almost 6 PM!" Prue said, held her fiancé's hand to hide her engagement ring Andy gave her. She wanted to keep the secret.

"Well what's the matter if we're gonna having a late party, at about 8:30?"

"Hmm…why not? Let's do it."

_Several hours later…_

"Hi Darryl, hi Sheila, you come right on time!" shouted Phoebe, when she saw who stood in front of the door.

"That's us. So, when will you tell us why did you celebrate this party?" replied Darryl.

"Don't worry. You'll know soon. C'mon!" Phoebe said, as she pushed them inside.

"Ok everybody's here. Let's welcome our main characters, our brand-new couple and also the most romantic one in all time, let's welcome…Prue and her new loveeerrrrrr." Paige yelled, her hands held a microphone, as she's a MC.

"Hey who's the lucky guy?" Sheila asked, just Prue and Andy hand in hand went out of the corner. "Oh my God! A…Andy! Is that really you?" she asked, couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Yeah. It's me." Replied Andy, as he came nearer to her ex-partner.

"But…you're dead! How could it be?" asked Darryl, in great surprise.

"Technically, I'm dead. But magic can do everything you want."

"He's a whitelighter." Added Prue, still hold her fiancé's hand.

"Wait a sec. What the hell is whitelighter?" Darryl asked, still shocked about those 'magical' things.

"Kind of angels who protect witches. Like Leo." Explained Piper, who just came from the kitchen.

"I don't understand but anyway, welcome you back." Said Darryl with Andy.

"Who's hungry? I am!" Paige shouted, made everybody's attention. "Let's enjoy the food made by the best cook in the world, Mrs. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt!"

"You made my nose blew up don't you know?" Piper retort, her face turned red. After having a great late dinner, Prue held Andy's hand tight, as they stood up and announced, "Ladies and Gentleman, we have something to tell you." Prue shouted clearly, to have everybody's attention. "I, Andrew Michael Trudeau, had proposed her, Prudence Melinda Halliwell at about 6 o'clock today, and what do you think she had answered? Yes, she said yes to me. And that means we're getting married!" Andy continued, as Prue showed them the ring, and after that everybody clapped their hands. They seem all surprise, except Piper, 'cause she's heard it before.

"Congratulations, sis. I'm surprise that you're the third, not first!" Phoebe teased, made Prue hit her arm, while all three younger Halliwell gave their oldest sister an embrace.

"You must trying to be the forth, Paige. Have anyone yet?" asked Prue.

"Well I guess the guy named Glenn is quite good but I'm not sure. C'mon, let's talk about you." Paige replied.

In the other side, Darryl and his wife, Sheila were coming to talk to Andy.

"I'm glad you can make it. Where did you propose her? Did you make the scene romantic? Did you do it at the 'secret place' where I usually hear you guys date there?" Darryl asked, curios.

"I wished I could. I'll tell you but you must promise you won't laugh at my face. Even smile will be forbid too." Andy replied, his face turned red.

"We promise." The couple said in one time.

"In the bathroom. No discussion, no telling anybody and especially no laughing, or smiling either." Andy said fast, and changed the topic. "You want to be my best man?"

"I thought you never ask!" yelled Darryl.

"So have you decided what day will be your day?" Paige asked.

"Next weekend, is that okay for all of you to come?" Prue replied.

"Weekend is good. We sure we'll come." Said Sheila. Just then she looked at the clock. "Oh my it's nearly 11 PM. We have to go. See ya next week." She said, as they came out.

"We'll send you an invitation paper. Remember to wear your best suit ever!" Piper yelled to the Darryl's family. "Ow my back. I think we should all go to bed." She said, when she realized Prue and Andy need sometime alone.

"Yeah. We're all tired." Paige replied, as she pushed Phoebe upstairs who wanted to stay longer. Just as the sisters and their husband out of Prue and Andy's sight, they looked deeply into each other's eyes, and Andy kissed Prue passionately. "I love you" Prue whispered to her fiancé's ear. "I love you too." Andy replied, then orbed them up to Prue's bedroom.

**A.N: Hi, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but as you see, this chapter is long. And next chapter will be Andy and Prue's wedding, and 'til now I still don't know what the heck a best man would do in it? Could you tell me please? Please please please? I'll update soon right when I receive the suggestion!**

**A.N2: Good news! Next chapter won't be the last, so keep continue reading and of course, REVIEW!**


	21. Finally

**A.N: Today is my birthday! Thank God I finished this chapter before it came. I'm not good at all in describing a wedding, so forgive me if there are mistakes. And thanks BABEb00 for adding my story into your Favorites story list. Why don't you give me a review? It doesn't hurt, right?**

**Notes: PrUe AnD AnDy, I saw you were in almost the stories about Prue and Andy, so could you tell me some of it? The ones which don't on my Favorites or Alert list? Thanks a lot.**

Chapter 21: Finally

Prue stood there, looked out the window, spent her last hours being Miss Halliwell, being single. Just until she realized her sisters had entered her room.

"Hey we're going to invite Dad to come, what do you think?" yelled Phoebe.

"Um…I don't know. I mean he left us when we were so young and now he's come back…I don't know him much and…" Prue replied, kind of shock about the news.

"C'mon, Prue, you know he loves us. Remember last time there were some bad guy want to steal the Book of Shadows? Yeah and that time he saved us, well kind of that. What are you waiting for?"

"Hm…You're right. He's our dad at all. I don't mean that, sorry." Replied Prue.

"That's ok." They all answered at once. "Sweetie, are you sure you're feeling okay? I mean do those wedding's stuff bother you?" asked Paige, worried for her oldest sister.

"No! Never! At least if I'm gonna do it with…well you know who." Prue answered. "I'm just kind of nervous."

"Yeah. It's not everyday you're going to marry someone that you love truly." Phoebe joined.

"Hey will we get back to work? Just a few more hours our oldest sister will belong to someone out of the family and now she hasn't make-up anything yet!" Piper yelled, made all of them back to reality and started preparing for Prue. They had bought her a new wedding dress, although it's very expensive, and because of that she wants to use Piper's, it still good until now, but 'Any day you can were old clothes, but not this day. This day you must be beautiful, and make your sisters proud of you, 'cause you're getting married!' Phoebe said so. Prue sighed. She felt weird. 'This is just so perfect', she thought. 'How can be that good, I'm gonna with my man, together read our vows, if this is not only a dream? Or if it's not, I must be happy and …something likes that, not kind of worry like this!' Realize the sadness in her sister's eyes, Piper said, "Honey it'll all be fine soon. I was in your mood in my wedding. So don't be so worry."

"Yeah, I know it just a feeling but…I'm so scare. I don't know why, my mind told me there's something wrong." Prue replied, nervously.

"Don't listen to it, sis, at least on your wedding day. It'll drive you more and crazier and you'll go insane in an instant! This kind of day you must listen and trust only to your heart." Phoebe told Prue, as she tied the dress. "Trust me. I'm a psychologist."

"Gee that's helpful." Prue thanked her younger sister, and smiled with her.

"Do you want us to go out or stay here with ya?" asked Paige, after they had worn for Prue the dress.

"Please stay. I don't want my last little time being Miss Halliwell and alone." Prue said. The sisters all then sat on her bed, and talking about things. Prue took that as a reason to forget the weird feeling in her mind, though she couldn't push it away.

Meanwhile, Andy was in his apartment with Victor, Cole, Leo, Darryl and his wife, Sheila . He couldn't wait more. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful fiancée, and later will be wife. It's been 1 day since he last saw Prue and it's killing him. "Why the time always slow when we want it fast and went fast when we want it slow?" He yelled, made the others' heart jumped.

"Hey man, calm down. I know that feeling. Everyone here knew that feeling so don't worry." Comforted Leo. "It's time. Let's go." He said, then orbed all of them to the manor.

The girls were sitting in a couch, except Prue. She still up in her bedroom, ready for the ceremony. Patty and Penny had all arrived and they were waiting only for the groom and others to come. "They should be here any minutes now." Paige yelled, just as Leo orbed in with Victor, Darryl, Sheila, Cole and of course Andy.

"You're getting late." Said Patty, glanced at her ex-husband.

"No we aren't. We're right on time." Retort Victor. "And glad 'they' would allow you to come, even in ghost form." He continued. Seems that they're gonna have a fight if Andy wasn't make attention, "Hey aren't you even notice about my wedding is going to be late?" he shouted.

"Calm down, Andrew. Piper, call Prudence." Said Penny. Piper yelled "Prue! You down here or we'll delete your wedding!" She joked. "Wait a sec!" Prue yelled back. She sighed. Finally, she's getting married. Not with someone else but Andy. She dreamt about this day since she's just a teenage girl, started dating with him. 'Everything will be okay, don't be scare. Nothing to worry about. Let just get this over with.' She thought, tried to calm herself down, and came downstairs.

Andy was in his shock. He never thought of seeing Prue beautiful like that before. She's wearing a white dress, which is long that could touch the floor. Her raven hair was down on her shoulder, made her more gorgeous, and it just drives Andy crazier and crazier. "You look great!" he said, made Prue smiled with him. "Thank you." She replied, as they locked their eyes into each other's.

"Okay if you want to do something wait after the ceremony had finished, and now to your seat please." Relied Phoebe, as she pushed her oldest sister. "Hey I'm gonna stand, not sit!" Prue retort.

"Whatever." Said Phoebe.

"You're ready or not?" asked Grams.

"We're already prepare for this day for a very long time ago." Answered Andy. He held Prue's hand, and they both went toward Penny. "Let's begin." Patty said.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Andrew Michael Trudeau, and you, Prudence Melinda Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?" Grams started.

"I do" Andy said.

"I do" Prue said.

"You may face each other, join hands." She continued. "Andy, you may recite your vows."

"Prue, do you know my life had been such a lot of mistakes?" Andy began, without the paper.

"I don't know" Prue whispered, smiled.

"The first of all is when I left you to go to college in Portland. Though after right then that I missed you so much, but it was too late to go back. Even I tried to study so hard to forget you, your images still always in my mind. I don't know how to put it away and it was killing me day by day. Then I met Susan. I immediately thought that it was you. Maybe not in the hair, but in the eyes. But I swear, I haven't found anything in my heart with her called 'love'. And when I married her, I made my second mistake. I had a very stupid thinking she'll replace you in my heart and stop hurting me. But I was wrong. I realized that the only woman I've ever fell in love with is you, and I only want to read my vows with you stand in front of me, not anybody else." Prue's tears crossed her face. She hasn't imagined Andy loved her so much and the scar in his heart was so big when he left her.

"And our marriage had been ended up soon, as you know. Then, I'm back to San Francisco, my hometown and also is yours, with hopes in my heart you'll forgive me and we'll back with each other, as it used to be. Luckily, we did just that. But when I found out you're hiding something behind me, I was hurt, then broke up with you. And it's my third mistake. I've destroyed all what we had built together. I was so selfish, really. And some few months pass, I discovered your secret that you're a witch. I couldn't believe what I've just known. 'She's some kind of unnatural? No way!' I thought. After some days, I created my forth, and my biggest mistake, is broke up with you, again. We were no friends either. Now I still don't know what the hell in the world could make me think like that, but I did. You don't know how I missed you. Days I thought about you, night I dreamt about you. Even there's sometimes I meet you, but of course with work, like weird killing, and everytime you find out the killer, it always be demons. I was regret, but didn't know how to fix it until Rodriguez came and nearly kill me." He continued. Prue's memories back to time. She still remembered every details of it.

"I may thank him, 'cause of that, you told you love me, and right then that I know everything will be fine. And now it does. You see, my life is such a bitch with those damn decisions. But now, you're standing in front of me, in our wedding, and your eyes tell me that those mistakes won't be able from now on. You're my true love, and true soulmate, I thought so, and I trust you. I believe nothing can keep us apart anymore, 'cause our love stronger than anything. I make you proud of your husband, I promise." Andy finished, while wiped Prue's tears by his thumb. "C'mon, you must be happy." He whispered with her.

"This is the tears of happiness." Prue whispered back, looked deep into his eyes.

"Prue, you…" Penny reminded.

"Andy, from the first time I meet you, I already had strange feeling in my heart. But I don't know what it is, because I was just a baby. I continued keep that feeling through our childhood, as neighbors. And when we went to high school, started dating, I doubted myself, asked if it's love? Maybe, maybe not. And I still keep it in my heart, until you left me for college. I thought my life is over, when you went away. I was hurt so much after that, and my love life was ruin. It's not as good as before anymore. I've always wished and wish that someday, you'll be back. Year by year, my hope began to fading. Then you came back just when I discovered my family little secret. I thought nothing can be more horrible than that. I have to choose, innocents or you. Badly, I chose to fight demons." Prue said. She stopped at one point to clear her throat out of tears. Remember the terrible past, it's not easy at all.

"After Rodriguez, I made you stay away from me although my heart hurt more than anything. I made you jealous, thought it'll work, but it didn't, thanks to Piper. Then, you saved me from a demon, by your kiss. Then I realized nothing can stop our love continue to grow, and I decided to went back with you. Right after that you've been killed. At that time, I just want to dead so I can be with you, but destiny didn't allow me. I have to stay to protect the innocents. Stupidly, I decided to suicide right in my birthday. And my sisters gave me a surprise. That party won't change my mind if they didn't have a special present. It's you. Seeing you alive again, made me live. Although you're a whitelighter, means the Elders will forbid us, but love is stronger than anything, as you said. And now we're standing here, face to face, in our wedding. I couldn't believe it, it's too good to be true. I doubted myself again, is all this things just another of my dreams or is it reality? Then I realized your face. You smile with me, right then that I have the answers of everything. I can answer you clearly that strange feeling from my childhood is one hundred percent love, and our wedding isn't just a dream. It's true. Andy, if there's something I can tell you now that I love you truly, madly, deeply, forever." She finished, smiled with Andy. He smiled back, and they kept locked eyes into each other's.

"Here before witnesses, Andrew and Prudence have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." Grams said, as she tied the couple's hands by a rope.

"Please call me just Prue." Prue mumbled before she and Andy continued, still smiled, "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." They said.

"So mote it be." Penny repeated

"So mote it be" All of the audiences in the room repeated.

"I now announce you're official to be husband and wife. You may enjoy your first kiss as married couple." Grams finished. Everybody clapped their hands as Prue and Andy looked deep into each other's eyes, just until their lips met.

"I love you, Prue." Andy whispered.

"I love you too, Andy." Prue whispered back.

**A/N2: Ok, like I said in chapter 19, this is definitely not the end. I won't let them happy so soon when they haven't realized yet how much they meant to each other (Well I thought so)! So what do you think what the problem between them is? Of course I have my ideas, but I'll be glad if you share your opinion to me. And if it's good, I'll put into my story. By how? You're kidding me! REVIEWS** **please!**


	22. Nightmares

Chapter 22: Nightmares

"_You'll never escape from me! Never!" Andy shouted, and laughed. He was holding a stick, ready to hit his wife, who was lying on the floor. "Please, don't do that!" Prue begged him. "Do this?" Andy asked again, then hit her terribly in the legs, which has already broken. "Yes, please!" Prue replied, hoped he'll stop doing punish her at once. "You want it, you have it." Andy said, and continued striking Prue. She screamed, begged, even implored but it was no used. And when he hit her on the head, she's unconscious._

"NO!" Prue screamed, made Andy woke up after her. "What's wrong honey?" he asked his newly-wife.

"Don't you dare honey me! You hit me terrible then you said as nothing happened!" Prue yelled, as she pushed Andy out and took the blanket to cover the top of her naked body. She's still obsessed about her dream.

"Prue, I never hit you, if I did, I'd better kill myself. It's just a nightmare. Don't punish me like that. Please. I love you." Andy replied, nearly begged her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell is in my mind. You're right. It's just a nightmare." Prue said, realized in reality Andy never does anything to make her hurt, even a hair.

"That's okay. I understand." Andy said, hugged Prue tightly, wanted to comfort her. "We better go back to sleep. It's only 3 AM." He suggested.

"I'm afraid I'll get that dream again. Maybe we should talk." Prue replied, while pushed her husband down to bed, and buried her face into his chest. Andy yawned. "I'm very tired right now, but your wish is my command." He said, smiled with her. She smiled back.

"Finally we did it. We married." Prue started.

"Yeah, and we spent our first night as husband and wife and you got nightmare. Is it a good or bad sign?" Andy replied, as he pulled her closer.

"People said if you dreamt good then you'll receive bad and reverse. So I think we'll be happily ever after."

"Every night I dreamt you back with me and we marry, get kids, and spend the rest of our life with each other. So as you said, in reality you won't back with me, we won't get married, don't have any kids, and we'll live far away forever. Well?"

"C'mon, don't remain me about the dreams. What do you think about the wedding?" Prue asked, change the topic immediately.

"You were more beautiful than I've ever seen."

"You mean…I'm not beautiful right now?"

"No! You always beautiful, at least with me." Andy replied, and kissed her passionately. "Did you really want to suicide after your birthday party, like you said in the vows?"

"Of course I did. It's the only way to meet you again, if you weren't a whitelighter. Beside, I don't have to worry about the power of three, 'cause they had Paige replace me."

"No one can replace you, Prue. Especially with your sisters and me. Never think like that again, okay?"

"Okay." Prue replied, and kissed her husband again, before slowly went to sleep…

"_Wake up, you damn lazy!" Andy shouted, when he got home realized his 'lazy' wife still asleep. "Where's my breakfast?" he asked, angrily, right when Prue just opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, Andy, I'll do it now." Prue replied, blamed herself for being late. She knew this won't be good. "Sorry? You always sorry, can't you be more active than just sit there and say sorry? Your laziness has reached to an unacceptable point. I have to teach you a lesson for this!" Andy shouted back, while took the stick and hit her harder and harder. Prue bite her lips, stand at her husband's angriness. She knew it'll be end soon, she'll just have to wait…_

"_Are you okay?" a man asked Prue, who just woke up after being punished by Andy. "Do I know you?" she asked. "I guess no. I just passed over and saw you lying on the floor through the window. Are you okay I'm asking you again." The man replied. Prue looked around. Andy had gone. She's now quite safe. "Yeah I think so." Prue answered. "Oww…My legs…" she groaned, because of the contusions on her legs. "Oh my God your legs nearly broken. I'll have to bring you to the hospital." The man said, worrying. "No I can take care of it by myself." She said. She had been in this situation hundreds time and now it doesn't matter with her. "Thanks anyway. I'm Prue. Prue Trudeau." She introduced. "I'm Bane Jessup."_

**A.N: Okay, sorry for the delay but right now I'm very busy with all the tests, soccer team, school,…(My school has started already!). What do you think about this chapter? Do you hate that damn bane? As much as I do? Reviews please!**


	23. Things beginning to get weird

Chapter 23: Things beginning to get weird

_This chapter takes place after a month from 'Nightmares'. Prue and Andy already had their honeymoon, but it went bad, 'cause Prue still think about that damn… (you know who). And so it just lasted for a day or two._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Bane put his lips into Prue. She seemed very enjoy it. She hasn't been kiss like that for a long time. He slowly pulled her down to his bed, and unzipped her dress…Just then she heard someone called her, "Prue, Prue, wake up!" but she just ignored it._

"Prue, Prue, wake up! It's almost noon and you're late for work!" Andy said, as he shook his wife's body. She looked like she was enjoying something. "Oh c'mon don't let me do this!" he groaned, then leaned to kiss Prue tenderly, and it worked. She slowly opened her eyes, and surprised by seeing Andy instead of Bane. "There, finally." He said, pleased.

"What finally? And why am I here?" Prue asked, hasn't realize yet that that dream, was just a dream.

"Why are you here?" Andy asked, surprising. "Prue, you've been here all of the night! With me! In our bed! And you're gonna late for work if I didn't kiss you. What happen to you?"

'Oh please don't say that I've got that dream again' Prue thought. "Sorry for my rude. And thank you for wake me up. I'm gotta go." She said fast, quickly dress up, and left, didn't let Andy said even a word. After that, she went to the swing in Golden Gate Park. Prue didn't go to work, she needed to think. 'What happened to me? It's been a month since I've met Bane in my dream, and last night I saw him…with me! No, I love Andy, and got married with him, how could I dream like that?' she thought, blamed herself. Although in dream Andy hit her so horrible, but she knew he'll never do that in reality. "What's happening to me?" she said, hoped there'll be some answers for her. And there was.

"Something wonderful." A voice shouted, seemed like a ghost voice, made Prue jumped.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she commanded, readied to defensive.

"You may not know me, but I know you. I couldn't materialize myself, and I have my reason. But let's go into your problem." The sound appeared again, then its owner led Prue to her dream.

"Where am I? Who are you? What did you do to me?" she shouted. She was standing in a place, and everywhere around her was white. "Hey! Answer my questions!" she kept shouting, but it still hasn't had reply. Instead, a vision appeared. It's what she had dreamt for the last weeks. All of the images, all of the bruises, all of the kisses…were so real. And the dreams came slowly into Prue's mind, made her think it was reality. Her head then, just has Andy as a caveman, always hit her hardly, and Bane, as a saver, who she was really in love with.

Meanwhile, Andy was at the manor, doubting Prue for acting so weird. "She's keeping secrets from me again." He sighed. "Let's wait for her to arrive home, and everything will be clear." He said to himself. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" he shouted, to Paige and Phoebe, who've wanted to open the door. Stood in front of the manor, was Prue.

"Hey, I've thought you're at work?" Andy asked, surprising. But his wife interrupted by pushed him inside, and slammed the door. The other sisters heard the noise, wanted to know what happened, but Prue shouted, "This is MY problem, get out of here before I throw you to the wall! Andy, I have things to talk to you." She glanced at her husband.

"What happened to you, Prue?" Andy asked, didn't know what was wrong.

"I don't know what the hell can make me love you and didn't realize this sooner! You treated me, you punished me, you hit me by sticks, you punched me, I should ask that question more than YOU do! What happened to you? Love another one? How were you going? Did you sleep with each other?" Prue yelled, angrily. Her mind now was ruined by the dreams.

"What are you talking about? You know I never dare to do that!" Andy yelled back, surprising by what Prue's just said.

"Shut up! SHUT-UP! I never want to hear your voice, never want to see your face, never want to touch you again. Ever! You hear that? Now get out and stay out of MY LIFE!" Prue shouted, and at one unrestrainable minute, she threw him into a wall, made blood came out from his head. Shock, horror and pain were everything could describe how Andy felt at that moment.

"Oh…oh no! I'm…I'm so…" Prue was about to sorry, but he stopped her. "You don't have to say anything. I'm gonna sleep at Darryl's for awhile." He said, as orbed away, tears in his eyes.

"My God! What happened to you?" Phoebe asked, horribly at what her oldest sister just did.

"Don't ask. I need to be alone." Prue replied fast, and ran upstairs.

**A/N: First of all, thanks for BewitchedPrue and BABEb00 for your reviews. See, if you review, you don't hurt, instead you received my thank! So REVIEWS  please! Second, some of you may angry at this chapter because of the argument of Prue and Andy, and you may blame me. But don't worry I already blame myself, even hit my head, my arms (Damn me, damn me, damn me so much!). And if you think those are not enough for the punishment, then REVIEW (again) and blame me more! I'll welcome you all!**


	24. Things get even weirder

Chapter 24: Things get even weirder

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Darryl asked his ex-partner. Andy had told him there were troubles and wanted to stay at his house for awhile. Of course he couldn't decline, but he knew Andy and Prue were having a fight. 'I still don't understand how could they have disappoints so fast? It's just been 2 weeks since they've got married!' he thought.

"Yeah, I guess so. Okay, if there's nothing more, good night." Replied Andy.

"Ok, night." Darryl said, and closed the door before he left. "Ow!" Andy groaned. The wound in his head still hurt, but he didn't tell anyone. He didn't want people to worry about him. "What the hell is in Prue's head? I bet the dreams had taken affect on her mind. Perhaps tomorrow everything will be fine." He thought, then threw his body to the bed, trying to forget the bad things that happened in that day. Not so long after that, Andy fell asleep.

"_Is there anybody here? Where am I?" Andy shouted to nothingness. Everywhere around him was white. Just then a voice appeared. "See the truth by yourself…" the voice shouted back. Immediately, the visions that Prue had dreamt for the last 2 weeks, except only the part Andy hit her, was clearly in front of his sight. And of course, that means included the images Prue…with Bane. 'The truth' slowly came to him, like Prue, and now his mind only has the angry about a betrayal wife and he must revenge._

"NO!" Andy yelled, in a silence night. He's just woken up after the visions of 'the truth'. "Was it really real?" he asked himself. "Whoever you are, thank you." Andy said to the air, imagined the person who 'helped' him was gonna hear that. "Prue, you have to pay for what you did to me, and tomorrow, you will pay."

**Manor, Prue's bedroom**

Prue couldn't sleep, even she wanted to do it so much, so she can meet Bane again. She missed him. 'How can I sleep when my bed all have the smell belonged to that damn person supposed to be my husband?' she thought to herself. Prue hate deeply Andy, for hitting her so bad for no reason. A tear suddenly rolled down her face. "Why did he do that to me? If he has another woman, why didn't he just tell me, and let get all this over with? Bane, if you were here, you'd comfort me, wouldn't you? Where are you now?" Prue asked, even she has known no one was going to answer. Just then she decided to find him tomorrow. She couldn't wait to meet him in reality. 'C'mon, Prue, you must sleep, so that you can get your strength back' she thought, and closed her eyes before went into her beautiful dreams…

_Several hours later…Morning has arrived_

"Morning everybody!" Paige yelled, as she went downstairs and met her two older sisters. "You too Paige." Piper replied.

"Where's Prue?" Paige asked, when realized the oldest sister hadn't been there yet.

"I guess she still asleep." Phoebe replied. Just then the things happened the last day came to her mind. "Do you guys have any idea about Prue acting very, very weird yesterday?"

"What weird?" Piper asked.

"Ah, you weren't there at that time. Prue went back home when she was supposed to be at work, and they had a fight." Paige told Piper.

"They? Prue with who? Don't tell me it's with Andy. They've just got married only over a month a little for God's sake!" Piper yelled, surprising.

"Unfortunately, yes. But Prue's reason it's very strange. She yelled at his face, something like these: 'I don't know what the hell in the world could make me love you', 'you hit me, punched me,', 'love another one', 'sleep with each other', etc. See, she told him everything he hasn't done! Was she mad or something?" added Phoebe, just as Prue went down the stairs.

"Nothing's weird and I'm not mad. Stop discussion about that, it's MY problem and I don't need YOU get your legs in this." Prue said, made her younger sisters stopped, disappointed. Then someone orbed in the kitchen unexpectedly. "Hey, Leo!" Piper thought it was her husband, but it wasn't. "I'm not Leo. Prue, there's something we need to talk about." Andy said, stared at his wife.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've just finished my History Project today, about…let's see… Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette, once were king and queen in France, yeah. And I hardly had anytime to write this chapter, 'cause I had to find the informations in the Internet in English, then translate it into my lang (Vietnamese). It was very hard, but anyway, it's finished now. Thanks to BABEb00 and BewitchedPrue, again for your reviews. Welcome Karidel to be my new reader. Thanks a lot! Just keeping reviewing and I'll thank you more (:D:D:D). And Sansan (You know I mean you, I know you're reading this story but you haven't review anytime), please just click that tiny little purple button (it's purple, right?) and review to me. Review anything, praises, complaining,…anything! Please…please…please…(The sentence is for other people who are reading my story, too. Please…please…review…)**


	25. Things get extremely weird

Chapter 25: Things get extremely weird

"Prue, there's something we need to talk about." Said Andy, stared at his wife, his eyes were full of weirdness.

"You think so? But I don't. We have nothing to talk about. Get out of here before I throw you to the wall again." Prue replied back, tried very much to calm down herself.

"I know why did you angry at me yesterday for no reason. You wanna leave me, don't ya?" Andy retort, his voice was set louder.

"Oh yeah? Why do I have to stay with a man who treated me like a dog and hit me almost everytime we met?"

"I told you, I have never hit you! You just…well, just imagine that damn thing so you could leave me and go with that shit Bane!" Prue surprised. 'How could he know about him? I've never told anyone!' "How do you know that?" she slipped out the words, then immediately regretted.

"Ah-ha! You've shown up your true face! Tell me the truth, how were you going? I'm sure you guys have done sex before, right? I saw everything, you couldn't hide from this forever, Prudence Melinda Trudeau!" Andy shouted, angrily. He's wished that it wasn't true, but Prue's agreement made him feel like fall down a very deep hole that hadn't had its bottom.

"How dare you call me by my full name! You know nothing about me or my life! You hit me, you treated me, you went over night for no reason long before I did that! You already have someone other than me before I felt alone and got one too! So I should angry with you FIRST!" Prue yelled back, louder. The sisters were hiding in the stairs, and horrible with the things were happening in front of them. "See, I told you she was crazy! And now Andy is too!" whispered Paige to Piper.

"I couldn't believe it! They're telling each other everything they have never done before!" Piper replied, agreed with her youngest sister. 'I have to do something. I have to! C'mon Piper, don't just sit there and do nothing!' Just then Prue's shout interrupted her thought. "URGH! I can't stand you anymore! What the hell in the world could make me love and marry the kind of rude and fuck man like YOU!"

"Oh yeah? If you don't want it anymore, then what are you waiting for? Break up! Divorce!" Andy yelled back, couldn't control himself anymore.

"Fine! You've got what you want!"

"Don't worry, you'll have the papers soon!"

"I don't need your shit worry. Give it to someone you slept with! Now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Prue shouted, put heavy expressions on the words 'my house'. She didn't want Andy to be a part of it anymore. The part of her heart for Andy had now nothing but the incredibly hatred.

"Fine!" Andy said, before orbed away.

"Fine! Go and never return!" Prue shouted one last time, then ran straight toward her bedroom, ignored the sisters who still were so shock about their sister and brother-in-law had just said.

"Did they just say divorce for God's sake?" Phoebe asked, unbelievable in her ears.

"Yes they did say it. And for the strangest reason I've ever heard." Paige replied, as she shook her head to be sure it was reality.

"We have to do something. I doubt is these strange things happened because of magic? LEO!" Piper yelled her husband's name, waiting for the familiar blue and white light appeared.

"What happened? You guys look so not alright!" Leo orbed in, asked immediately.

"Prue's just said divorce to Andy because she thought he hit her all the time, and Andy accepted 'cause he thought she slept with…Lane? Something like that. And Prue agreed. But as you've known, Andy never hurt even a hair of Prue's, and we never saw Prue went out with any guys. We must have known if she did." Paige answered, as she led everybody downstairs, into the kitchen.

"It's really weird. I bet it's because of magic. Let me go ask the Elders if they know anything." Leo replied, smiled with Piper.

"How do you think exactly the way I've just thought?" Piper asked, as she leaned to Leo's arms.

"We're soul mates, aren't?" Leo said, kissed his wife, and orbed away.

"There there, how romantic." Phoebe teased her older sister. Piper blushed, and to cover it, she changed the topic. "Hey, we must get on plan, don't we? Let's do it." She yelled, and told to the younger sisters her plan…

**A/N: Thanks BewitchedPrue and BABEb00 for your reviews, again. And PrUe AnD AnDy! You're back! Where have you been lately? Well, welcome back anyway! I know it's been quite long time since the last time I update but I'm planning for fixing some of the chapters I've written in this story since I gave this to my friends and they said the first chapters have lots of mistakes and when I check it, it was true! So I wanna fix the grammar, vocabulary and also the words I used to make it more attractive. And maybe I'll add some scenes, too! So if you have any ideas for the fixing or have any scenes you wanna add, tell me, I'll see if I can do anything with it. And how? Of course by REVIEWING me! Just click that little tiny button named "GO" and you got it!**


	26. Sisters' help

Chapter 26: Sisters' help

Prue was working on her divorce's paper. Cole has promised her to be the lawyer between them. Til then she still didn't completely understand why he could accept her orders so easy. She expected she would have to convince him by something, somehow. Just then someone knocked on the door, interrupted her thought. "Come in," Prue invited. "Do I welcome here?" Paige entered the room, as she walked in. She wore her pajama, and brought with her some pillows.

"Of course. But what are you doing here in the middle of the night, huh?" Prue asked, as she arranged the papers, turned off the table's light, and stood up.

"Well, I bet you'll be annoyed, but I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep with you tonight?" The youngest sister asked, as she put the pillows down on the bed.

"Never mind. Anyway, I can't sleep too. C'mon, we'll have a lot of things to talk about." Prue replied, and pulled Paige down to bed, as she threw herself on to it too.

"Prue, I want to know what exactly happened between you and your husband." Paige started asking, immediately when they were all set their places on bed. She's planned to do this before she walked through Prue's room and said hello.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Change the topic or sleep." Prue said. She didn't wanna revealed her heart, even with her sister. Something told her not to. Just as Paige was about to give up, she suddenly came up with an idea.

"For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which…" Paige whispered the truth spell in her memories in the minimum of her voice, but it wasn't a matter for Prue – the super witch – to hear it.

"Don't even think about it!" Prue said, covered Paige's mouth by her hands. "Okay, if you really want to know that much, you can ask, but if there's any question that I don't want to answer, then we'll stop, all right?"

"Thanks. Well, I…just want to know about…the guy who is the reason making you and Andy to fight." Paige asked, relieved that her oldest sister's allowed her to ask.

"Bane is a greatest guy you've ever seen. He's sweet, and even he hadn't known me before, he still helps me to get through who supposed to be my husband." Prue replied, as she sighed. She didn't even know she was doing the right thing or not.

"But do you still love him? I mean Andy? At least he's still your life partner. And you've known each other from when you were young, so the feelings must be stronger."

"I don't even think about loving him. I mean, there may some feelings, but it just leftovers. He hit me so much, who could stand it anyway? And I thought I saw him several times with others women, and of course, they kissed. If he can, then why I can't? I need to find one, and Bane is perfect. When I near him I'm not even think of that bastard, well you know who. I need to work on the divorce papers soon, and when I finished, I'll go with Bane and nothing can keep me from that. Pleased?"

"Prue, I swear if I even saw him go on a date with women not you or treating bad on you, I'll kill myself. Why did you have those horrible thought?" Paige asked, surprising by Prue's answer. It was weird. Extremely weird.

"I'm tired. Let's just sleep." Prue said, as she tried to act like she's yawning. She didn't want things to get so far.

"Prue, can you just please let us try to unite you two? Just only one and we'll get it over with. Only one." Paige begged her oldest sister. Prue didn't know what to answer anymore. Deep down in her heart, she still loved Andy. But when she thought about the bad things he made to her, her hatred for him grows. And even now her heart's for Bane. But if she try, just one time? To pleased her sisters? She knew they just want to help. If she just accepted and she'll try her best to ignore Andy, nothing would be wrong. She sighed, "You decided when and where yet?" Prue replied, not sure in her answer.

"Tomorrow, morning, right after we woke up. I bet Leo and Cole were working with Andy right now." Said Paige, pleased that she's won.

"Yeah, whatever. Goodnight, I'm very sleepy now." Prue said, face her back to Paige, and closed her eyes. 'Please don't accept their condition' she thought, before meet Bane again in her dreams…

At the morning, Prue woke up realized Paige has gone. She was alone in her bed. "Well here goes nothing," she said to herself while she was changing clothes, and walked down the stairs, and met the others – except Cole. Although she wished she won't meet the face of that man, but she did. Andy was there, waiting for her, of course in a very bad mood. "Ah, here you are. We've just…" Phoebe was about to say when she saw her sister, but Andy stopped her. "Let's get straight to work. So far so good." He said, turned his face around, didn't want to see his wife. It just drove him crazier and crazier to see the most beautiful face he has ever seen belonged to the only woman he has ever really in love with, but 'She already has Bane. I don't have anything to care about her anymore. She doesn't need me, so why do I have to?' he thought so.

"Okay guys, take a seat here." Piper yelled, and everybody stood up and came to the living room. In a second or more, Andy's eyes and Prue's met each other. The emotions came immediately, and it brought back to them cares and loves for each other. 'C'mon, he/she already has someone other than me' they both thought at once. They looked down the floor, and made their way to where the family was waiting.

"Prue, Andy, I'm now not sister, I'm just your psychologist. Anything that you hide, you can tell me. Clear? Good. Now Prue, what's your problem?" Phoebe said, sat in the middle sofa. Prue and Andy were sitting at the opposite and long couch, each one sat far the other.

"He hit me badly, and the guy name Bane helped me get through of it." Prue replied, made Andy went insane. "I told you I've never hit you!" he yelled, stood up.

"Calm down Andy." Phoebe commanded, as Leo pushed him down. "Continue, Prue."

"And he went overnight for no reason, so I bet he was…sleeping with someone else other than me." Prue said, tried to calm her tears. It was so painful thinking about it.

"I told you I did not do that!" Andy said, calming very much his voice. 'How could she think about those things that I never dare to do?' he thought, angrily.

"So you fall for that Bane, 'cause he's the only one near you when you were sad?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Prue answered, wishing she's never accepted Paige's idea. Andy's heart was bleeding. He's always sat at her side when she was sad, just call his name and he'll be there. 'Maybe she's just lie to go with him, she doesn't love me anymore.' He thought, tears were about to coming.

"Thank you Prue, you're so brave. Andy, how about you? Why do you mad at Prue?" Phoebe said, turned to Andy.

"Are you kidding? Seeing my wife doing romantic things with some man other than me, will you be mad? Think about it!" Andy yelled.

"Oh yeah, uh…sorry. Okay, thanks anyway Andy. So…we should remain the happy days, huh? How did you guys meet?"

"You already know, Pheebs. You don't have to ask." Prue replied, almost like whisper.

"First, I've forgotten everything. Second, I'm not your sister. I'm your psychologist, remember? Now this is story time." Phoebe retorted, knowing somehow that way would work.

"We have known each other since I was your neighbor. In high school we were dating, that was one of the best years of my life." Andy started. Remember the time they were together, made his heart hurting more than ever.

"After that he left me for college in Portland, no regret. 10 years after he came back, and we start all over again until he realize I'm hiding something, then we broke up, and later he found out the secret that I am – we are, witches. He decided not to get back with me until Rodriguez came, he said those damn three words, and then we got back, and he died, and he lived again, as whitelighter, and marry, and…here we are." Prue continued as fast as she could. She wanted to pass those things as soon as possible, when those reminded her a lot to the lovely times she had with her husband.

"You missed something, huh? How about your pretty boyfriend? Did you put him in?" Andy said, jealously.

"How about you and your little girlfriend who wants to play hide and seek? You should introduce her with us, so we can get in touch!" Prue retort back, stood up.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you twice! I – don't – have – anyone – other – than – you!" Andy shouted loudly and angrily, made expressions in each word, as he stood up too, face-to-face with his wife.

"You know what you've just tell us was a very bad one, don't you? We all knew, tell the truth!" Prue shouted back, even louder than Andy did.

"I don't lie! You are the one who lied to all of us! I never hit you or go overnight for no reason! Ask THEM and you know!" Andy yelled back, pointed to the sisters who were very scared.

"I told you, Prue. He'd never do that, I swear." Paige said, calmly. But it drove Prue to great disappoint.

"No, you're all liars! You're all such liars and traitors!" Prue shouted, ran straight toward her room. Right when she reached her bed, tears rolled down her face non-stop. The others were in much surprise, except Andy. He already knew it will happen, though it was hurting so much. With his bleeding heart, he orbed away in silence.

"They're all liars and traitors! They don't know nothing about me, about my life!" Prue cried, tears streamed down her face. Just then a figure appeared behind Prue. Realized that she wasn't really alone, Prue turned around. Tears made her sight weren't clear at all. "Who are you?" she asked, while wiped the tears away.

"Your worst nightmare." The demon said, as he hit Prue made her unconscious, and shimmered with her away.

**A.N: Pleassseee review! Only BABEb00 and BewitchedPrue aka Phoebe and Shermaine (my new reader, thanx for reviewing, please do it again!) are only the ones who reviewed! Please, reviewing won't hurt! I know sometimes we are lazy, but I swear from now on I'll review in every story that I read! Please review! Oh I forgot to mention you, I've added the fixed chapter 1 up, please read it and give your comments, anything, bad, good,…anything please! Please…please…please…please…please…I'm dying…waiting for reviews…**


	27. Kidnapping and Decisions

Chapter 27: Kidnapping and Decisions

"Do you think Prue's okay?" asked Paige, after about nearly 6 hours and her oldest sister – or half sister – had not come downstairs yet.

"I don't know. Maybe she needs to be alone, like usual." Answered Piper, seemed not to care much since Prue had always asked them to let her alone those days.

"How about we go and check on her?" asked Phoebe. She felt something weird about all these things at the beginning.

"You go first. I don't wanna her to piss on me." Said Paige, and all of them went to Prue's bedroom. "Prue? Are you feeling ok? Can we come in?" shouted Piper, but there were no answers. "Perhaps we should just open this door?" Phoebe suggested, and did what she said before her sisters could stop her.

"Oh my God!" the sisters all said in union and surprise, when they just entered the room. Prue wasn't there. Nothing was there. It was just an empty room. "Where the hell could she be?" Paige was the first one started, broke the silence of horror.

"I swear that she ran to her room, and neither of us has seen she's out of here!" Piper replied, still in shock. Just then a swirl of orb appeared.

"Hi honey. What happened?" Leo asked, when he saw three women stood in the room, eyes looked into the bed, still in horror.

"Prue…disappeared." Phoebe said, as she swallowed hard.

"Wait. Leo, do you have any news from the Elders?" Piper immediately asked, when realized she had told her husband to go 'up there' to check on any information that existed.

"I don't know if they really don't know anything or they know but they just don't wanna tell us." Leo replied, sadly.

"I'll go and check the Book" Phoebe said, then ran to the attic. Piper, Paige and Leo all followed her.

"Leo, please go up there and ask them again." Paige said, as walked up the stairs.

"Yeah I guess." Leo replied, and orbed out. When they've just entered inside the attic, they saw the Book suddenly flipped through pages again.

"Grams' helping us!" Piper murmured, hopefully. "Aparter, Demon." she read, when the turning was stopped.

"That explain a lot" Paige said. "The one who tried to apart two soulmates by put betrayal things into their dreams, then it came into their minds and they'll think it's true. When the fighting became worst, this demon will capture one of them, to steal their soul forever. Sounds lots like a Darklighter, isn't it?" she read the content of the page out loud.

"C'mon, copy this spell. It'll help us to vanquish the damn demon who disturbs our sisters' dream." She continued, as showed the others the spell.

"Hey! It also says if we want the victim to wake up from the spell he or she must have their true soulmates' kiss! Why does everything make Prue unconscious must be broken by Andy's kiss?" Piper said, in a teasing voice. Just then something shimmered in. Piper was about to freeze it, she thought it was a demon who tried to attack them, but it wasn't. It was Cole – Phoebe's husband.

"Where the hell were you in?" Phoebe said, threw herself into his arms. "You're right. I was in hell." Cole answered, smiled strangely.

"Do you know about what was happening to Prue? She's been kidnapped by a demon!"

"I was about to told you that." Cole replied, and he saw the Book of Shadows. "Looks like you all know it, right?"

"Yeah. Uh…Cole, can you came to Darryl's house to tell Andy about Prue has been kidnapped? But don't tell him what's the demon's name or we have no way to get them back with us." Paige asked, she was copying the spell into a paper.

"Hey I may call Leo to go with him. LEO!" Piper suggested, and called the whitelighter. He orbed in nearly immediately.

"You rang?" He asked, smiled with his wife.

"Leo, you go with Cole to Andy and tell him what's happening to Prue. Hurry or we'll late saving our sister." Phoebe said fast, and the men orbed/shimmered out. "I hope they will succeed." She said with her sisters.

"Don't worry, Andy loves Prue, and he knows that."

**Darryl's house**

Andy was sitting at the edge of his bed – or actually Darryl's guest's bed. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking about Prue. He missed her so much. 'She has Bane and she doesn't need me now. So please stop dreaming!' he thought. Just then Cole and Leo orbed/shimmered in, made he jumped.

"Leo! Cole! What are you doing here?" Andy yelled. 'Lucky Darryl's family is not at home or they'll be freak out!' he thought, smiled in silence.

"Andy, we need to talk. It's about Prue." Leo started, as he came closer to his brother-in-law.

"If it's about her, then we have nothing to talk about. I don't care about her anymore." Andy replied, pretended not to notice, but his heart was beating faster and faster by seconds. He worried if his beloved wife has been attacking by some kind of demons or warlocks.

"She's been kidnapped. By a demon named Aparter, and if she wants to see the sunlight again she'll need your kiss!" Leo interrupted. He was so angry because of Andy's reaction. He wasn't expected to see Andy acted like this.

"Why me? Why my kiss but not the one that she loves's? The one that she sleeps with's? I don't care anymore! She betrayed me, even when she had married with me! And her death will be what she has to pay for what she's done!" Andy yelled, sounded angrily, but his mind was worried so much. He decided when Leo and Cole went away, he'll go see around to check on Prue, and if she really doesn't need his help, he'll leave in an instant.

"Prue needs her true love's kiss or she'll be in a coma for the rest of her life!"

"Why you think I'm her true love but not someone out there? Well, you're asking the wrong person!"

"Andy! It's definitely not you! What's in your mind? If you don't do this for your wife, then do it for your charge! This is a mission that you must complete and you have no way to get out, you hear it?" Leo yelled back. He couldn't believe the demon had taken affect on Andy so hard.

"Yeah, what he said." Cole added shortly. "Ok, but I'm just gonna be there to look if she's alright, then I'm back. Nothing will keep me longer." Andy replied, sighed. 'I hope Prue will be okay.' he thought, worried for his wife.

"Then we have to go back to the manor if Piper, Phoebe and Paige have any news." Leo said, then all of them orbed/shimmered back to their home.

**A.N: Sorry so much for the long long long updating! It's been exactly a month since I last update, and I'm sorry, again, but destiny seems just doesn't want me to rest! Ideas have just come over me like rain, and I've rewritten this chapter twice! And school sucks! Tests tests tests…Every week! So sorry anyway. And thanks Babeb00 and BewitchedPrue for reviewing. Please be like them, please REVIEW! Maybe they could make me stay up late to write the next chapter really soon?**


	28. Old friend,,,

Chapter 28: Old friend…

"Argh…Where am I?" Prue grumbled, when she woke up again after a long trip traveled to the underworld, as she realized someone had covered her eyes and tied her hands. "Ah, I see you have waked up. Sooner than I have expected." a strange voice appeared. Prue was afraid, she tried to use her astral projection power, but nothing happened. "Seems that my cage has done its work. You couldn't use your power of astral projection here anymore, don't worry." The voice sounded again.

"Who are you? And why did you capture me?" Prue yelled, worrying.

"Don't ask me. You'll discover yourself, sooner or later. Maybe I should give you a hint: You're weaker, weaker from the time I take you away from your soul mate, and at one point, you'll knock out unconscious. Then I'll take your soul forever! After that, I can easily take the others Charmed Ones, and finally, I'll be the most powerful demon ever!" the demon shouted, satisfied with his plan.

"Oh no you won't! My sisters will find you, and they will vanquish you in an instant!" Prue shouted back, tried not to believe the demon would win.

"Accept the truth, Charmed One. You have no way out of here. Enjoy your last minutes being alive!" the demon answered. Prue could here the sound of him shimmered away. 'Oh great. Now how do I escape?' she thought, just then a sharp pain came into her body, made her felt she couldn't move any part of her body anymore. 'It's nearly the end' she thought. "No, I must fight! I must live, for the Charmed Ones, for the world, for…" she suddenly stopped. A hot tear rolled down her face. She missed her husband so much. But he hit her terribly, and he went over night for no reason! But her sisters declined it! "What's all this about?" she said, still very small. In her last seconds she could keep her mind awake, she thought about Bane, again. She wished he could be there for her, comforted her, like he usually did. Prue haven't had to wait for long, because right after that, she went into her wonderful dream about Bane.

"You are mine now!" the demon appeared, as he came nearer to Prue, planned to start taking her soul, but suddenly a voice shouted.

"Leave her alone!"

**Manor**

"Are you all ready?" Piper asked, as she checked all the group's members.

"Ready when you are." Leo answered, as he kissed his wife.

"Whatever." Andy moaned, seems boring, but his heart was worry for Prue. He hoped they weren't too late for rescue her. The gang orbed/shimmered then to the underworld.

**Underworld**

"Nice trip! I'm having a headache!" Paige said, after all of them had arrived the underworld.

"Split up! We have to find Prue as soon as possible!" Piper commanded everybody, and they did what she just said. Except Andy. He just stood in one spot, closed his eyes. "Andy! What are you doing? Don't you care about your wife…charge…something?" Phoebe yelled to his face. Just then he opened his eyes, and pointed. "This way!" he shouted, and run.

"He's just sensed for Prue. Why didn't we think about it sooner?" said Leo, then all of them followed Andy. They came to a large place, where they can easily saw Prue in a cage in the middle of it. There was a figure stood behind her. It was the demon. But he wasn't alone. There was another person standing in front of the demon. The man looked familiar to the sisters, and the men, but Andy. He could recognize this guy almost anywhere since he was once told to find and arrest this guy when he was 'alive'.

"Brendan Rowe?" Andy asked, in great surprise. Brendan, who was still trying to attack the demon, answered quick, "Yeah, surprise?" Brendan replied, and suddenly the demon that they expected to be Aparter, shimmered away.

"Oh My God let's see how's Prue!" Piper said, breaking the silence, as the group ran to the unconscious oldest Charmed One. But Andy, who supposed to be the most worried, just stood there and stared at the warlock who was now holding Prue when the cage's opened.

"She's okay, at least for now." Brendan said, after checking Prue's pulse. Then just as remembered something, Piper asked. "Wait Brendan, I think you're a priest? What are you doing here?"

"I was. Not anymore. I heard about Prue being kidnapped and immediately came down here. So…what is that inspector guy doing here? I thought he's not supposed to, well you know."

"Andy? He's not an inspector anymore. He's a whitelighter and also Prue's husband now, and I'm not gonna go detail about it." Answered Phoebe, and she yelled to her oldest brother-in-law. "Hey Prince Andy! What are you waiting for? Come here and give your Sleeping Beauty a kiss!" she teased and was retorted back immediately. "I'm not her prince okay? Just a husband that she's dull at." Andy grumbled, as walked closer to his dearly wife. But unexpectedly, Aparter shimmered right behind him and before Piper could have a chance to freeze him, he threw an electric ball to Andy, made him fell down unconscious. Realizing what happened, Piper flicked her twist and froze the demon.

"Oh God Andy!" Right then everyone ran to Andy to see if he was ok, but Brendan. He was still holding Prue, and now he was stroking her hair. He knew that she's not his, or at least 'til then, but will be soon. Meanwhile, Piper had asked Leo to heal Andy, and told her other two sisters to read the spell to vanquish the demon.

_We call you the Angel of Death  
Take away who disturbs our rest  
The demon that apart soul mates  
Will be burned by the flame of hate_

The three after chanted, expected to see Aparter being vanquished, but nothing happened. Or actually, the demon unfroze, made Piper flick her twist again. "No surprising. We must use the Power of Four instead, not only Three." She said.

"I agree. So we must have Andy waken up so that Prue could be able to join us. Leo, finished?" Phoebe replied, as turned to Leo.

"I don't understand, he must be healed by now!" Leo answered, in unpleasing voice.

"Maybe your healing isn't enough?" Brendan interrupted.

"Oh great! If we wanna kick this demon ass we must have Prue with us and if she wanna join she must have her true love's kiss aka Andy, and now he's unconscious too! Any ideas how to get them back?" Paige yelled, angrily.

"Calm down. Now we have to get back to the manor first. Leo, you'll take care the demon, Prue and Andy. Paige, orb us back to the manor. Wait a minute, where's Cole?" Piper asked, suspicious because of the absent of her younger brother-in-law.

"He told me he got to go. Don't worry, he can shimmer, isn't he?" Phoebe replied.

"So we don't need to worry about him. Ah, Brendan, you can go now. Prue's safe." Piper commanded. She was trying to be a leader, like Prue always did. She was wishing Prue was there and gave them commands, not her.

"I won't mind going with Prue." Brendan answered, as he stood up, carrying the oldest sister in his arms.

"Um…so you and Leo will go with Andy and Prue, okay? Let's go." Piper said one last time before the group orbed home.

**Manor**

"Hurry, get the stones before this guy unfreeze!" Piper shouted, immediately when they were just reached the manor. Paige and Phoebe did what she said, quickly created the crystal cage which had Aparter in it. Luckily, just right after that, it unfroze.

"Okay, let me summarize. If we wanna vanquish this thing we must have the Power of Four which means Prue must wakes up. But if we want it to be happened we must have Andy's kiss to do it! And now he's out of the game! We're doomed." Paige yelled, unpleased. The other ones remained silence. They were thinking a way out just until Brendan made his first word.

"Why do you always think that Andy is Prue's true love? What if it's somebody else? Like…me?" He said, very confidently. And it made everyone shocked.

"What did you say again please? You think you're Prue's true love? Are you crazy yet?" Phoebe shouted at Brendan's face, angrily. She's always believed that Prue and Andy are meant to each other, and now she was angry at his sentence.

"No, maybe he's right. True or not, just kiss her and everything will be cleared." Piper said, as she signed for Brendan to try to kiss Prue. He walked to Prue, and before he kissed her, he put something over her face while everyone didn't notice. The oldest one slowly opened her eyes…

**A.N: Sorry soooo much for the delaying, but I had an exam on Dec (this month) so I had to spend my time 4 studying! Anyway, enjoy! And also Merry Christmas and Happy New Year too! Have lots of presents!**


	29. ,,, Turned into boyfriend?

Chapter 29: …Turned into boyfriend?

"_I love you" Bane said, held Prue's hand tightly._

"_I love…" Prue just about to reply him, suddenly, dark covered all._

When she had her sight back again, the first face she saw was belonged to a man that she thought she could never met again. "Brendan?" she asked, surprisingly.

"Hey." Brendan answered, as smiled with her. Prue smiled back.

"It worked!" Piper yelled, happy that her sister was back and they could finally vanquish Aparter.

"What worked? And why are we here? I'm supposed to be in the underworld, and being captured by a demon! And where did he come from?" Prue asked, as she pulled away the good warlock, when she remembered all the things happened before she was knocked out unconscious.

"Yes you did. But we escaped you from the underworld right before the demon take your soul, then Leo and Paige orbed all of us home. And by the way, that damn thing was frozen by Piper and locked in the crystal cage over there after he attacked Andy, made him unconscious." Explained Phoebe fast. "And Brendan was already there in the underworld when we arrived."

"Guys, we're gonna vanquish the demon or what?" interrupted Paige, made everybody's attention.

"C'mon Prue, we'll tell you the rest later. Now read this with us." Said Piper, gave Prue the paper. Then all the Charmed Ones gathered in front of the Aparter Demon.

_We call you the Angel of Death  
Take away who disturbs our rest  
The demon that apart soul mates  
Will be burned by the flame of hate._

They chanted, and right after that Aparter was vanquished almost immediately. "Finally!" said Piper, pleased.

"So, uh…does anyone think that Brendan is Prue's true love?" Phoebe asked.

"What? I don't understand?" Prue asked, confusing. She's always thought that Andy is her true love, and always will be.

"Well, you knew that you were unconscious, right? And…you could only be wake by your true love's kiss. When Aparter injured Andy and made him unconscious too, we thought there was no way to wake you. But Brendan said what if your true love isn't Andy, and he tried to kiss you. And, well, you woke up. Then we vanquished the demon with the Power of Four." Paige told Prue the whole story, and she was shocked.

"So we take it Brendan's your true love." Piper added. She wasn't sure if Bane is suitable for Prue, but anyway she still happy for her sister.

"Crap!" Phoebe grumbled, disappointed at the truth that Andy wasn't Prue's. She's always liked Andy with her oldest sister and she didn't wanna change it.

"Oh,…um…I…ah, I…" Prue was speechless, shocked with the news. But Brendan supported her.

"Can you give us some private?" he said, as wink with the others to get out. They understood and started to left, carried Andy's body with them, but suddenly Phoebe yelled back. "Don't even think about making my sister upset, or you'll know how's being vanquished like!" she threatened, then left.

"Wow, what happened with her?" The good warlock asked, surprised at Phoebe's react.

"Ignore it. Ah, Brendan, I thought you are a priest?" Prue started asking since there were only the two only of them remained in the room.

"I was. I quit being one because I miss you, Prue." He replied, and it made Prue blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah". Suddenly, he leaned in and gave Prue a kiss. It lasted for a few minutes 'til there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Prue and Brendan asked, as pulled away from each other very fast.

"It's Piper. Can I come in?" Piper .asked

"Sure." Prue replied, as opened the door. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well, we wanna bring Andy to the hospital, since our whitelighter couldn't heal him, and wonder if you wanna go with us." The older middle Charmed One asked.

"But I thought he's technically dead, you aren't afraid that the people would recognize him?" Prue asked, worried. Sure her heart still had feelings for her husband yet.

"Leo had the Elders do it for us, don't worry. So, what about you? Wanna go or not?"

"Uh, yes, of course. Brendan, you go too?"

"Yeah, sure." Brendan said, as they walked out Prue's room. But suddenly his eyes catched something on the table, and he immediately grabbed it before leaving.

**A.N: Okie, I'm cursed! I am really sure that after posting this chapie I would get angry from lots of people, but let's just say that I'm cruel! (Well I'm cruel enough to damage myself badly after writing this one!) But anyway please review and take a look at my rewritten c.4 'cause I think I've changed whole lots in it! Happy New Year!**


	30. It's way too freaky!

**Note: I know nothing about the injury and hospital thingy, so if I'm totally wrong about it in this chapter, pleaz 4give me!**

Chapter 30: It's way too freaky!

It's been almost an hour since Andy was taken into the emergency room. The whole gang was waiting outside, worried, but obviously not Brendan. He was wishing that Andy would die and Prue would all be his. Prue was sitting next to him, picking her cuticles, her head leaned to his shoulder since he's the only one who could gave her supporting at that time. But still, she didn't know who her heart leaned to. Sure that she loved Andy, but somewhere, somehow, she could feel her feelings for Brendan too.

Her thought was interrupted by the doctor came out from the emergency room. Almost immediately the group ran into him, asking about Andy.

"Mr. Trudeau is fine, at least until now. The damage was truly bad and that's why he's still unconscious. The wounds are very weird, we don't know whether it's gonna be better or worse, so be careful, not to let him in any stress or shock or he might be fallen into a coma. He'll wake up soon, and it'll be better if he saw you guys when he did." The doctor said, trying to keep his voice like normal, but Prue could realize the worried in his eyes.

"Can we visit him now Dr.…?" Phoebe asked, without knowing the doctor's name.

"Gluck. George Gluck. Um, yes of course, Mr. Trudeau is in that room over there, number 43." Dr. Gluck answered, as he pointed toward a room. Prue didn't even say a thank, quickly walked to the direction the doctor had showed, trying not to show that she was happy, and she finally found her husband lying in a bed, moving his hand. Immediately Prue ran over to his side, and grabbed it tightly. Andy's eyes slowly opened, and he was surprise when the first person he saw was his beloved wife.

"Prue…?" he asked, still didn't believe in his eyes, as he tried to set him in a sitting position, but he was pushed back by his weakness.

"Easy…You could be hurt." Prue quickly helped him do it, still holding his hand. She was so relieved seeing her husband was fine – at least he didn't fall into a coma.

"Thanks." Andy replied, looking deeply into her eyes. Prue did the same. Their eyes were locked in each other's just until the remaining of the group came in. Andy immediately saw Brendan was walking in, and he felt something weird was going on, or exactly something weird in the warlock who was once 'criminal'.

"Hey, how's your alone time? Fun?" Phoebe teased, right after she entered the room, and received a glance from her oldest sister.

"Um…Prue, would you mind us talking in private please?" Brendan asked, as he extended his hand for her. Prue looked at her husband as she wanted to apologize, and took Brendan's hand and left the room. Andy stared at the 'couple' just 'til they've completely out of his sight. Suddenly he felt a chill. Something bad was going to happen to him, very bad.

Outside of his room, Brendan was talking to Prue. "I need to remind you about something Prue." He said, as extended a paper. Prue took the very familiar paper to her, opened it and read. Sure it was familiar, 'cause it was her divorce's paper.

"You wanna me to finish this, don't you?" Prue asked, as gave him a suspicious look. Brendan nodded. "But Andy is way too weak to receive this news! Haven't you heard the doctor? Any shocks could bring him into a coma!" she yelled, couldn't believe someone was inspiring her to do the thing that she _wanted_ a few hours ago.

"Shh…it's too loud you don't think so? Prue, I know, but you know, you just can't hide it forever from him! What if Andy's weaker and weaker by the day? And what if you change your mind seeing Andy like that? If you change it, you would lose a chance to get rid of a bastard!" Brendan replied, in a smaller voice. Usually Prue could argue back to his words, but at that time, there were something stopped her from doing it. Instead, she was just looking at the paper carefully one last time before returned to her husband's hospital room.

Inside, Piper and Paige were talking to Andy, Phoebe were going out for a drink and Leo was being called by the Elders while Prue walked in, her face expressed her nervous. "Um…you guys, can…erm…can Andy and I have a private conversation here?" she asked, as came closer to Andy.

"Yeah. Sure. Of course. C'mon let's go" Piper replied, as they disappeared from the couple's sight. Andy opened his mouth planned to say something, but Prue stopped him by giving him the paper she got from the good warlock. Andy read it quickly, and immediately realized it was about their divorce. "You want my sign, huh?" he asked, as he looked at her eyes painfully when he knew that they were really over, they were going to destroy their marriage. Prue looked away, avoided from looking into her husband's eyes, afraid that if she did, she wouldn't be able to control her emotions anymore. She would rush into his arms and cry until her heart was healed.

"Erm…well, yeah." Prue answered shortly, as she swallowed hard. She didn't know whether what she was doing was right or not. She didn't even know what the hell she was doing.

"I guess so." Andy said, as he sighed. He didn't wanna do it. It just hurt so much that he didn't think he could handle. But thinking of Prue living a happy life, although without him, he regained his braveness and asked "Could you give me a pen please?" politely, as he was practicing to deal with the truth that she's not his anymore.

"Um…here it is." Prue replied, as giving her still-husband a pen from her pocket. Suddenly, while their hands slightly touched each other's, both of them felt a chill. Not a cold chill like it was supposed to be, it was more like a warm, comforting chill. Prue quickly took her hand back, and so did Andy, within the pen in his. He hurried signed the paper, and gave it to Prue with her pen. "Thanks." She said, as she was starting to feel a tear was in her eye. She grabbed the paper and immediately ran out of the room, trying not to be seen that tears were falling down her cheeks, especially Andy. He kept his eyes on his beloved woman – not wife anymore – and suddenly his head was rolling like rollers, as he fell down the bed, unconscious.

**A/N: Okay, somebody is furious at me? There must be someone who wants to throw things at my face right now! Truly, I think you don't need to do it, 'cause I've already done it to myself! I even don't remember how many punches it took me to complete this chapter! But anyway, just REVIEW please!**


	31. Bad news never rains but it pours

Chapter 31: Bad news never rain but it pours

Piper and Paige were waiting outside of Andy's hospital room when they saw Prue stormed out with Brendan followed her. They were fast, truly, but still Piper could realize Prue was holding a paper and her hand was covering her mouth, seemed like she was crying. Paige at first wanted to follow them, but they were too fast for her. Surprising, about a minute or so, after they've regained their calms, Piper and Paige quickly ran into Andy's hospital room, realizing he might be in danger. They entered the room and saw their oldest brother-in-law lying unconscious, his ECG almost like a straight line, but luckily it still had the stripes, but very slightly though.

"Paige, please orb 'up there' and call Leo for me, we need his healing!" Piper shouted in shock, as she commanded herself to run and find Dr. Gluck for the emergency situation. Immediately Paige did what her older sister said, just as Andy's ECG became slighter…

Meanwhile, Prue and Brendan were running one chasing another. Prue tried to be out of the warlock's sight, but he was too fast. He caught her arm as he shouted, "Prue, why are you trying to run you know there's nothing to be upset of!"

"Nothing? Okay, I don't know who you are and what you want, but leave me alone! Didn't those things I've just done satisfy you?" Prue shouted back, as she took her arm out of Brendan's hand. She didn't know why she was just shouting like that. Usually she would change what she had done, not sit there and complain about it.

"No, it didn't." The warlock said, as he stared into her blue eyes, like he was hypnotizing her. "I want you". Unexpectedly Prue calmed down, as Brendan leaned in to kiss her. At first she wanted to push him away, but suddenly a warm voice in her head appeared and told her that everything would be okay, and that she would just let it go on. Powerless in front of it, Prue did exactly what it said, and she found herself enjoy the kiss, too.

After it was broken, the oldest Charmed One felt an inexpressible feeling came over, as Brendan kneeled down on his knee and put out from his pocket a blue small box. "Prue, will you marry me?" Surprising was the only word can describe how her feelings were. She didn't expect him to do that, especially when she was just divorced Andy, which she hadn't gotten over yet. Not that she didn't have emotions for him, but…it was just too fast. But something in her mind – again – told her to accept the proposal, and this time it won. Prue silently nodded, and received back a passionately kiss from Brendan.

Back to the hospital half an hour later, Piper was waiting out side the emergency room when Dr. Gluck had just brought Andy into it to check again his situation. Suddenly she saw a swirl of white and blue lights. Expected that she would see her husband and her half sister come back, she was surprised when Paige arrived alone, bringing with her a sad face.

"You wanna hear the bad news, or the extra bad news?" The youngest Charmed One asked, tried to lighten up the mood.

"Both"

"The bad is, Leo is not up there. The Elders haven't called him anytime since Andy is here. The extra one is, Phoebe is missing along with the Source of all evil, or he was known under another name is Cole." Paige announced.

"What? It's just me or I've just heard our brother-in-law is the Source?" Piper asked again, didn't believe in her ears. Paige only nodded, giving her sister a shock. Suddenly she felt nauseous and ran for the bathroom.

A minute later she came out, paler than ever. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?" the half whitelighter asked, worried for the middle Charmed One.

"I'm alright. The one who needs to be worried about right now is Phoebe, not me."

"But how can we find her? Scrying?"

"And when we found her also means we'll have to face the Source. And I don't think the 2 of us can make it. We need…" Piper was saying but suddenly her thoughts interrupted her. She suddenly remembered the paper Prue was holding while running out of the hospital. And she started to think about what made Andy unconscious. And then she realized what was happening. "Prue is divorced with Andy." She said coldly, just as the front operation's room light turned off.

**Underworld**

"Come, my darling. We together shall rule the world!" The demon extended his hand out for a woman. She grabbed his hand and smiled wickedly as her eyes turned red.

**A.N: I know I haven't updated for so long (I'm implying c.30) but I've just finished my semester final examination, and then here comes Lunar New Year, so I guess I'm just lazy, 'cause I know I'll update in Lunar New Year, and yeah. Sorry again. (Did I say sorry?)**


	32. To be or not to be betrayed?

**AN: Sorry so much for taking so long for updating. Time has just gone by so fast and homework is sth like burying me so, yeah. Sorry again.**

Chapter 32: To be or not to be betrayed?

**Hospital**

"Prue is divorced with Andy." Piper said coldly, just as the front operation's room light turned off, and the surgeon came out with Andy lying on the stretcher. Quickly the two sisters ran to his side. "Doctor, how is he? Is he going to be okay?" Piper asked, worried for the man she's always thought as her brother.

"I'm sorry, but we'd done everything we could, however, he's fallen into a coma, and unfortunately if within the next 24 hours he's not awakened then I'm afraid…" Dr. Gluck trailed off, implying the opportunity of Andy, dying. "And right now, if you excuse me, we need to bring him into his room for further medical checking." He said, as the nurses brought the ill whitelighter away.

"This is getting insane! Paige can you orb us to Prue? We need her. Only her can help Andy out of this, and within her we have the Power of Three to fight the Source." Piper asked. Her stomach still driving her mad, but there were more important things. Paige grabbed her hands, as she orbed toward the manor to scry for their oldest sister before found her at the warlock's house.

**Brendan's house**

"NO!" Prue screamed, as she woke up after the nightmare she just had, the one about the day Andy died to save her life. And it made the man next to her wok up too. "What is it honey? It's only 1 o'clock in the morning." The warlock asked, as he slowly lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around his naked new fiancée. "No, it's nothing. Just a nightmare" she replied. "Just go to sleep again. I think I'm gonna have a cup of water or something." And with that Brendan tenderly kissed Prue, and went back to sleep again. The oldest Charmed One quickly covered herself with a blanket and went toward the fridge to get something to drink. Suddenly a swirl of orb appeared while Piper and Paige materialized within it. Prue was shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, kept her voice in a low tone knowing if she shouted Brendan would wake up. The younger sisters were speechless seeing Prue half naked in the good warlock's house. Not that they were surprised that Prue was here – they obviously have found her through scrying – but they didn't think that they would…sleep together. "Prue, what are you doing here? And look at you!" Paige whispered as she pointed to Prue half-naked body, but it sounded as serious as a yell. "Interesting fashion statement, huh?" Piper mumbled so that only her could hear.

"Well I'm at my fiancé's house, what's big deal?" Prue said, as she closed the fridge, gave up the idea having a drink.

"WHAT?" Both sisters were so surprised that they shouted loudly, but luckily Brendan was just disturbed a little as he moved around, made the Charmed Ones relieved.

"Remember to low you voice!" Prue cautioned, as she swallowed. Now she'll have to explain the whole engagement story which she hated to tell.

"Okay, back to our conversation, it's just us or you've just said that you're engaged to Brendan?" Piper asked, unsure. Prue silently nodded.

"How about Andy Prue? I guess you guys have divorced, but at least you have to wait until he's completely healed from the injury! You knew that this would be a big shock for him, and it did! Andy right now is in a coma! He may die you know!" Piper continued, still kept her voice as low as possible, though she just wanted to yell into Prue's face that she was wrong. She avoided saying about the limit of 24 hours Andy had to be awake or else, knowing Prue would just be more worried if she told her.

"What? Andy's in a coma? I…I didn't know! I…I don't even know why I gave him the paper! My God what have I done?" Prue said, confused as she put her hands over her head. She had no idea how she could let her beloved signed the divorce paper while understanding it'll just make his situation worse.

"And Phoebe had been captured by Cole, he's the Source Prue!" Paige added. Prue looked at her, surprised. "Impossible! We vanquished him, remember Pipe? Years ago! And even more, Cole is the Source's target! He couldn't be…" Prue retort, tried really much to keep her voice low.

"Or maybe we never have vanquished him! Right at that time I've already doubt that, the Source couldn't be gone so easily, maybe he was a clone from the real one or a shapeshifter!" Piper said.

"But it still doesn't explain the issues when the elders told us Cole was the Source's target!" Prue retort, still confused.

"Maybe he was good back then, but then his demonic side took place?" Piper asked, knowing there would be no response.

"You mean…you've met and kill him?" Paige interrupted, surprisingly and too was shocked since she's missed hell lots of things when she hadn't come into her powers yet, and also hadn't come into the picture.

"Yeah, or at least we thought so. Oh my god, this has gone really bad. Wait here a second, I need to change." Prue said, as she went inside. Five minutes later she came out with her clothes on, and after her appeared a figure. "Brendan? You're coming?" Piper said, surprised.

"I heard everything from the doorway. Anyway who could sleep peacefully with you girls talking loudly out here?" He joked. Paige snapped back, "We're not! Um…maybe, but we tried our best."

"He could help a little. After all he's still a magical being, he has powers, and he could fight. What do we need more?" Prue said, avoided to mention the words 'warlock' knowing it will disappoint her fiancé.

"Well, if you say so. We're gonna orb straight down the underworld, any objection?" Paige asked one last time, to be sure there won't be anyone regretted that they haven't prepared anything for the fight.

"Wait, aren't we gonna to Andy's first? I mean not that I'm not worry for Pheebs, but Cole is her husband after all, he might not do anything to harm her. But Andy…" Prue hesitated, unsure if she should say it out loud. Brendan stood there and heard everything, even the worry and the loving, caring for Andy in Prue's voice, and he was jealous, and angry. Grabbed Prue's back, turned her around, and said. "Don't worry Prue, I'm sure he'll be fine. He died once, God won't be cruel and let him die the second time!", but in his mind he just want that whitelighter to be dead, since he still can feel the intense love between Prue and Andy. The couple stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, and Prue was convinced. Though she still felt weird about all of this, and worried for Andy, but Brendan's look sued all of it away, his eyes were so much alike Andy's, even more, they were like hypnotizing eyes, made her forget all the fears and the worriment. The warlock leaned in and gave Prue a quick but passionate kiss, before join Piper and Paige to orb to the underworld, and as they thought, to 'rescue' Phoebe from the hand of the Source.


	33. The unexpected betrayer

Chapter 33: The unexpected betrayer

"Where are we?" Piper asked, as the group arrived the underworld. Suddenly a fireball appeared flying toward them. "Watch out!" Prue shouted, and used her telekinesis to throw reverse its direction, but before it could harm the owner, the fireball disappeared, instead a familiar figure walked out from the dark.

"Hi guys. Remember me?" Prue, Piper, Paige all had their jaws dropped before the scene. Brendan was the only one who was able to speak. "It's just me, or in front of me is the lower-middle Charmed One and also who had just thrown the fireball at us?"

"…Pheebs?" Prue finally had found her way to the words. The evil Phoebe smirked, "Well well, I see you've realized me. But unfortunately, I'm not who I used to be anymore. Now I belong to the underworld with my Source!" As she was saying, she threw another fireball to them, but Prue threw it away. "Finally I have an active power to fight with you guys. And no thanks to you!" She continued throwing balls while the gang moved around to dodge them. Confusing, Piper waved her hand and froze the whole room, except the 'good' Charmed Ones.

"Gosh, Phoebe's frozen!" Paige uttered. "We've lost her!"

"O…okay, any ideas what to do now?" Piper said, afraid she was about to lose a sister.

"First, unfreeze him." The oldest sister said, as Piper flicked her wrist and unfrozen the warlock. "Right, I think it's just like with the Woogyman, remember? We gotta vanquish the thing made our dear sister turned evil." Prue said like solving it was a thing in her hands.

"As you know who did those." Brendan grumbled, and immediately received glances from the sisters. "What?" he asked, pretended like he's innocent, but inside he was thinking without him they could never know the demon stands behind all the scenes.

"Ok, Paige, Piper, help me tie Phoebe, then we'll ask her who had made her this miserable." Prue commanded, just as the 'Evil' One unfrozen. "I AM NOT MISERABLE!" she shouted, and threw 4 fireballs toward each person. Prue used her mind to avoid it, Paige orbed away, and Piper froze the ball and Phoebe while Brendan was so surprised that he couldn't move, just watched the ball flew over to him. Prue realized it, and quickly pushed him out of the weapon's direction, and it hit the wall of the cave. The warlock looked deep into the witch's eyes. "Thanks" he said softly. "Anytime" she answered, in the way she always used for only Andy. When they were planning to kiss, a voice appeared.

"Stop playing around my darling. Let them see how the power of love works!" The Source walked out from the dark, after unfrozen his wife by a wave.

"Cole! I should've known right from the moment you stepped into our family that you're bad!" Prue grind her teeth, as she stood up. Cole wrapped his arms protectively around Phoebe, as both smiled wickedly. "Ah ah ah! Watch your mouth. I used to be good, for Phoebe's sake, but since the Source is too weak, I've been convinced and chosen to be the new one. With my queen beside me, we shall conquer the world! And of course, I need to thank you for bringing them here, Rowe. You've proved that you're bad, after all." The Source said toward the warlock. Surprised, the left Charmed Ones stared at Brendan. "Is that true?" Prue asked, feeling betrayed.

"Are you ready to destroy them for good my wife?" Cole asked, looking lovingly to his queen. "I thought you never asked!" Phoebe smiled, and started to create a huge fireball. "Rowe, step beside or you'll be harm" Cole warned, as created a huge electric ball as well.

"But…your majesty, you've promised to save the oldest for me!" the warlock complained, and immediately regretted. "You still think after what you've done to them, she could easily accept to be with you?" Cole angrily shouted, as the couple threw the balls to the sisters. Paige quickly grabbed Prue's hand and orbed out to avoid them, before Prue could do the same with her younger sister, since she's too far away from her reach. Piper tried to use her molecular inhibition to freeze the fireball, but her powers haven't grown enough to get rid of such powerful balls. And the time was too short for Paige to orb back and carry her out again. The peacemaker, the second most powerful Charmed One stared at the fireball, helpless.

"NO!"

-----

**HAPPY CHARMEDNIVERSARY! It's been exactly a year since I first saw Charmed! Hurray! Btw, sorry for taking this updated soooo long. I've just taken my final exam and was busy like hell.  
**


	34. Change of plan

Chapter 34: Change of plan

"NO!" Suddenly from nowhere, someone orbed Piper out of the fireball's direction, so it hit the wall of the cave instead. Not wasting her chance, Prue immediately used her telekinesis to throw Cole along with Phoebe away when Paige brought her back, in order to make them not being able to attack for awhile, for at least they'd have some time to think of a way to vanquish the Source.

As the stranger orbed back with Piper in his arms, he made the group's jaws drop. It was none other than Piper's husband, Leo. "What? But I think you were captured by him!" Paige shouted in great surprise, pointing to Cole, who was trying to get out of the mess he'd been thrown to.

"I was. But Brendan saved me." The whitelighter answered, as he walked to the warlock who was holding a key. "Sorry I led you to his trap, but I'm betrayed too you know. Now I've realized my fault, and I know the bad side isn't the place for me. Could you guys please forgive me, just this time?" Brendan begged, never in his life had he spoken as truthfully as that time.

"Oh really? How could we know if it's not just one of your tricks? How can we believe you?" Piper replied sarcastically, holding tight her husband's arm, afraid if she was going to lose him again. "I think we should think about that later, Phoebe and Cole are coming around, we gotta do something fast." Prue interrupted, she was still so shocked with the news that she was actually betrayed by none other than her fiancé.

"You fool! Following the good side will begin the doom of yours!" Cole shouted, as he lifted himself up along with his wife, ready for another attack. But Paige and Leo were faster, they quickly orbed all of them back to the manor just right when the Source finished his sentence, avoiding any more loss. "Cowards." He murmured, turning back to Phoebe. "We should be aware for their next arrival, shall we my queen?" he asked, in such a lovingly caring voice, as he extended his hand gently.

The lower-middle Charmed One hesitated. Although evil had filled her mind, but there was still this thing deep inside told her that wasn't right, that she was doing the wrong thing. But when she looked deep into Cole's eyes – the man she'd ever truly been in love with, she suddenly felt secure and her mind once again had nothing but the desire to destroy the Charmed Ones, whom just days ago she still called 'sisters'. "Of course, my king." She answered, smiling seductively with her husband and took his hand.

The following morning, in the Halliwell manor's kitchen…

"Okay, this is going to be really crazy." Paige murmured, as she poured the potion from the saucepan into small phials. "Are you sure this one's gonna work?" The Charmed Ones had been working since the visit to the Source's place, and after hours of thinking, finally they'd come up with a plan that they hoped would work.

"40 it'll stop Cole from moving, then we'll be able to talk to Phoebe and if we have luck, she'll be back." Piper answered, checking the potion again to see whether its signs were similar with the ones in the Book.

"Funny." The witch/whitelighter moaned disappointedly, as she started to tidy the mess on the table which she'd created during the potion-making.

"Do you have plan B? Just in case this one fails?" Leo joined their conversation, as he orbed in. Piper and Paige shook their heads; they were too busy to think of another plan. "Prue's writing a spell. If I'm right then it'll make us easier when convincing Phoebe?" the whitelighter asked, pointing upstairs. "Yeah. Seems like Prue's spell-writing skill is as good as our Pheebs, huh?" Piper commented, while turning to Paige, and immediately realized she'd just hit her raw nerve, although the youngest Charmed One tried to hide it. Looking at her half-sister for a moment, she decided to do something, "Don't worry. We'll get her back. I promise." She reassured, putting a hand on her shoulder. They shared a smile before starting to warm things up again.

"Talking about Prue, where is she?" Paige asked, just when Prue walked into the kitchen, carrying a piece of paper with her. "There's your answer. Is that the spell, Prue?" Piper questioned, as she grabbed the paper in her oldest sister's hand.

"Yeah. Hope it's alright." Prue replied, while turning to the youngest Charmed One to check up the potions. "Is there anything needed to be done here?" she asked, just when Brendan blinked in. As soon as the photographer noticed his presence, she quickly left the place without a word.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering if you can help me with this…Wait Prue, where are you going?" Paige tried to yell after her oldest sister, surprised by how she reacted, but it was no use. She had been out of sight way before the witch/whitelighter did that.

Just as Brendan decided to chase after Prue, Piper stopped him, "Just give her some time, okay?" she comforted in a low tone of voice.

"It must be really hard for her when someone she trusted so much turned out to be a betrayer." Leo commented, and immediately he received a glance from the good warlock. "What? I'm just trying to help!" He quickly defended himself, raising his hands upward.

"She'll get over it. C'mon, as I was saying, I want you to help me with this…" Paige interrupted, grabbing Brendan's arm and pulled him to the table where the saucepan contained the potions laid, telling him her needs. Meanwhile, Piper and Leo decided to go after Prue to see if she was okay. But when they arrived at the attic, the only thing they found was Prue's limp body sitting on a chair. It was obviously that she was using her astral projection power. But the matter was, the couple didn't know where she had gone.

Only Prue herself knew, evidently. The place she astralled in was pretty noisy, even though it was just early in the morning. Of course it was, it always had been, because there were millions of patients who needed to be cured. She was at the Bay General Hospital. Stepping out of the bathroom, which was the only place she couldn't be seen doing magic, the oldest Charmed One walked straight toward to the room numbered 43. Just as she was starting to open the door, a second thought entered her mind. She hesitated, and somewhat was confused, didn't know whether she should go in, or more, if she could pluck up enough courage to go in. Suddenly a voice echoed behind her, making her turned around.

"Can I help you, Mrs. Trudeau?" Andy's nurse asked, apparently didn't know that Prue and Andy had divorced.

'Mrs. Trudeau' She repeated her words, ironically. Little did the nurse know those words she had just said hurt the witch so much as if they were stabbing into her already broken heart, 'She sure hasn't known that we've…divorced.' Such thoughts entered her mind along with a strange but also familiar feeling, a feeling of being Andy's wife again. "Um…no thanks, I'm sure I…can handle it myself." The oldest Charmed One replied, smiling at the nurse, although she wasn't sure whether she was actually lying or not. She smiled back, and walked away.

As soon as the nurse was out of sight, Prue let out a sigh of relief, though she still didn't know what to do, what to decide. It wasn't like she didn't want to go inside and see Andy for herself, but it was just so…embarrassing and awkward meeting him, since it was her who asked for a divorce from him in the first place. But staying outside the room was worse. Everybody nearby was looking at her strangely, for her had been standing in the same position for over 10 minutes without moving. And she was definitely not going to astral back to her body at the manor, it was her decision to come to the hospital and she was not changing it. Sweat covered her abundantly as her hand was grabbing the door-handle, Prue took the deepest breath she'd ever taken, and then she pushed the door open, trying to summon up every of her courage.

She was completely relieved when she realized her ex-husband hadn't wakened yet. Walking into the room, she admired Andy's handsomeness, especially when he was asleep – which was one of the things she loved most about her whitelighter. At first she just wanted to come and check on him, but then it all changed when the oldest Charmed One staring in his face, she suddenly wanted to stay with Andy longer. 'A few minutes wouldn't hurt.' Prue consoled, trying to convince herself to stay. Looking around for a chair, the witch felt totally comfortable by sitting next to Andy. Although one of them was in a coma, there was still an awkward silence for a few minutes before Prue decided she had to say something, so she started.

"Erm…Andy, hi…um…it's me, Prue. I'm just…passing by to see how you're doing. But, well,…um…unfortunately you haven't awaken yet, so…I guess I'll just…try and talk to you in this way and see if you can hear me, okay? I know it sounds stupid, but…it's not like there hadn't been anyone who'd done this before, right? Um…so…uh…I'm sorry I didn't come earlier…Just that I had to astral myself to the hospital's bathroom and…it took me a few minutes to get out without being suspected, you know, people seeing me go out without entering, and…stuffs like that. And there was the…your nurse who…asked me if she could help me and…you wouldn't believe this but she called me Mrs. Trudeau!" Suddenly Prue let out a laugh, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Mrs. Trudeau huh, Andy? Do you know what it means? She thought that I'm still your wife, that I'm still yours. But little did she know that if I was, you wouldn't have been in this coma, am I right? Am I right Andy? You knew that if you were stressed then you'd be in danger right? And you also knew that accepting our divorcement would bring you pressures right? Didn't you? So why did you sign it? Why did you sign the paper I gave you?" Before Prue knew it, tears had already begun to roll down her red cheeks, as she was hit by the truth that Andy had already known what'd happened to him, but he still accepted it – which she'd never noticed before. Did he just want to make her happy? Maybe she'd never know, 'cause the Grim reaper was coming nearer to him by seconds. And if it succeeded in taking her Andy away, then it'd be all her fault. "It's all my fault…It's all mine…" she sobbed silently, kept whispering those words just until a voice suddenly pulled her back to her chair.

"_It's not only yours, Prue. Listen to me."_

**A/N: Sorry for the REALLY long update! I've just had some issues and my final exam's just been over! I'm gonna make up by posting 3 chapters once, and I'm VERY sure that the next time I update won't be that kind of long!**

**Really sorry to all my readers, and thank you for reading my fic.  
**


	35. The warning

Chapter 35: The warning

"_It's not only yours, Prue. Listen to me." _A very familiar voice suddenly echoed, pulling Prue back from her tears. Quickly wiping them away, the oldest Charmed One looked around, searching for the owner of the voice, just to find her Grams – or exactly, her Grams' spirit – standing behind her in a solid form.

"Grams? What are you doing here?" Prue hurriedly got back her voice from the sobbing before, so that her Grams wouldn't know she was crying – for her didn't want her grandmother to think that she was weak, even for a split of second – but still her voice broke a little.

"I'm here to tell you, or we can say, to warn you about your next attack on the Source. It wouldn't succeed, well unless you change your plan." The older Halliwell warned in a calm tone.

"What do you mean by saying it wouldn't? It…it sounds really great, and everything is set!" Prue retorted in terror. That plan was the best one they could come up with. If it failed, what could they do?

"But everything wouldn't turn out as it seemed to be." Grams answered, looking around cautiously to check if someone was overhearing them. "Astral back into your body and we'll finish our conversation." She announced fast as fading into thin air, before her granddaughter could even think about stopping her.

Sighing heavily, Prue looked down to her ex-husband who seemed to be sleeping, her mind racing with decisions of staying and leaving. 'Stop it, Prue. He's a big boy now; he can take care of himself!' One side of her shouted mentally, wanting the worry to stop worrying for Andy. 'But what if something happens to him after I leave?' The other side retorted, not reducing the volume, made Prue feel like her head was going to blow. 'And you think you can stop it from happening because…?' She then swallowed hard, reassuring herself everything was going to be okay though she knew it wasn't. "I'll be the first one you see when you're awake, I promise." was the last sentence Prue said before she disappeared in a red light.

**Attic**

Prue opened her eyes, just to realize that she was back where she had started, and was surrounded by the whole family. "Prue, you're back!" Piper exclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around her neck, feeling completely relieved for having her big sister back.

"Hey, I'm alright. I was just visiting…" Prue then left the sentence unfinished, not wanting to let them know exactly where she had been. "A…friend…a friend of mine." She partly lied, thinking about what Brendan would think if he knew the truth, after all, he was still her fiancé.

Although everyone seemed satisfied with the answer and decided not to ask any more questions, there was someone who still doubted about the truthfulness of Prue's reason. Standing in a corner, Brendan could look into her eyes, and because of that, he could somehow know she was lying. But the problem was, no matter how much he was starving for the truth, there was no way for him to get the information. His fiancée hated him, that was obvious, and she wouldn't even want to talk to him, so why on Earth would she answer him a thing that she wanted to hide even from her family? 'Could it be about Andy?' Brendan thought nervously, making himself guesses.

"Where's Grams? She told me she'd be here." Prue asked, as her eyes were wandering around the room searching for her grandmother's appearance. But, to her surprise, she was nowhere to be found.

"She did? Well she's not here but I'm pretty sure she…" Suddenly a swirl of orbs flew in and interrupted Paige, as it formed into Leo whose face was telling them that there was bad news.

"Penny won't come. She broke some rules and has to be put under some slight punishments which possibly will keep her busy for awhile."The whitelighter announced in a calm voice, trying to make the information less terrible, but it was no use. The sentence surprised everybody but Prue and Piper, because it pulled them into a big shock instead.

"Okay, tell me I'm dreaming." After several minutes being speechless, Prue finally managed to get to her words. "I mean, Grams and breaking the rules…those words don't match! Not at all!" She almost yelled in disbelief, as her grandmother when the sisters were young had been pretty strict and her rules had been once the most important thing in the house.

"Prue has a reason, Leo. How on earth would Grams break a rule, even the tiniest?" Piper questioned with her husband in confusion.

"I don't know, that's the message they gave me." The whitelighter quickly defended. "Anyway, Prue, why would Grams want to meet us?" Paige asked for the first time, since she had been pretty silent throughout the conversation.

"She wanted to warn us about our plan of attacking the Source; it wouldn't succeed unless we have another one." Prue related shortly Penny and her short talk before. "Then Grams told me to astral back here to continue, but…well, you know what happened next."

"She's telling us to think of another plan when we have no idea and time's running out? You'd better be kidding me!" Piper suddenly became strangely moody, as she waved her hand upward and caused a vase to explode. "Wow Piper, calm down! What happened to you?" Leo asked in concern as he walked to his wife's side. The powers the girls inherited from their family line were working based on their emotions, and though they could control it, things like that happened at times.

"No, no, I'm fine, just leave me alone." Piper answered rudely and annoyingly, and immediately regretted about that. Quickly taking a deep breath without being noticed, she apologized for knowing that wasn't the time for the real reason of her moodiness to be exposed. "Sorry, I…that didn't come out, right?"

"Piper…" As a sister who always had to take care of her younger siblings, trying to play the mother role, Prue had become extremely responsible for even their slightest problem.

"Prue, I'm totally fine, don't worry about me. The only thing we should all worry about is how to vanquish the Source and finish all of this once and for all. Especially now when our current plan has been denied by Grams." The upper-middle Charmed One reassured, trying to change the subject.

"Okay…so…any ideas how we're gonna defeat Cole, not to mention our still demonic sister?" Paige asked. She had been thinking for an idea the whole time, but still she came up with nothing.

Just as Leo opened his mouth, planning to give an advice, the Book of Shadows, which was placed behind the group, started to flip pages itself and rustled, which caught everyone's attention. "The Book! Look!" Piper yelled, poiting her finger toward the witchcraft documentary in surprise, since it always had been their grandmother, who – according to Leo – was under punishments, to turn the pages.

"Grams must has found a way to help us!" The oldest Charmed One replied back, as the gang quickly moved to the Book's side, trying to read the newly turned page. As soon as Prue's eyes caught the title of the page, she immediately understood what was happening and that great danger was really near.

"Andy!"


	36. The Power of Love

Chapter 36: The Power of Love

"Andy!" Prue murmured so that only she could hear. The moment her eyes caught the title of the currently opened page, she immediately knew what was going to happen. But on the other hand, she wasn't really sure and yet didn't want to believe that thought.

"Let's see now…_ The Power of Love._ _Love is the strongest and greatest power of all others. Make the best use of it._ Sounds like Grams is trying to show us her plan, huh?" The youngest Charmed One read the page out loud, so that even the warlock who was standing in a corner and was afraid to come near the group could hear it.

"Strongest and greatest? Even when comparing to the Power of Four? I think there have to be some perfectly good explanations for this. What do you think, Leo?" Piper asked her husband, but she received no answer. "Leo?" Immediately she turned around just to find him nowhere to be seen, her mind ran through millions of wonders why or where he could have possibly gone.

"The Elders have called him." Prue answered, as she moved closer to the Book after reassuring and convincing herself so hard to share her ideas with the others. "But if this page is a message to us from Grams then I think we'll need to get him back."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In a cave in the Underworld, a romantic scene was taking place. The Source – who was known under the name of Cole – was kissing passionately the once lower-middle Charmed One, Phoebe, when a demon shimmered in. Not really surprising, the demonic couple were too busy making out that they didn't even notice the new comer's presence, not until he cleared his throat and made both Phoebe and Cole jump. "My Lord, I came here immediately when I received your call." The demon bowed at his boss as his hand was placed on his chest, showing his respect. Slowly the half-human demon transformed into Belthazor, wanting to gain not only his respect but also fear.

"Arassin, we've been waiting for you." The current Source of all evil responded formally, walking toward his servant. Hearing her husband's sentence, Phoebe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "My king, as far as I know, he's not in our plan." She asked in the most formal voice that she could think of, wondering if he was hiding something from her. Turning around, Cole – in the form of Belthazor – frowned for less than a split of second, then, pretended like he had just remembered something he had forgotten, the Source spoke, "Ah, that. I see I haven't told you about my other plan, have I?"

"Your…other plan, my lord?" Phoebe questioned, slightly shocked. She couldn't fully believe that she had known nothing about his actions until that demon revealed it. And the witch could also have sworn that she had seen Cole wincing at her unpleasantly.

"I have been thinking about that for awhile, since we were informed about the Power of Love. I admit our previous plan was excellent, but the result is not guaranteed anymore, for we all have known the remaining Charmed Ones are wicked, and crafty; who knows what they can do next? So my plan is that we _take_ them by surprise." Turner stated, clenching his left fist tightly, imagining of his enemy being crushed into nothing more than dusts.

"But…my Lord, if so…" Phoebe troubled. Although that idea of her husband was marvelous, but there were still some voices shouting in her head, telling her to do something to prevent that from happening; and they were too strong for the lower-middle Charmed One to shoo away. Realizing his wife's stumble, Belthazor questioned, "So…?"

"I…ah…just…just that if…we have this demon kill the Charmed Ones for us…I…it's…ah…" The psychic stammered badly, her mind confused. Then unexpectedly, from the mess of thoughts, one stood out, so fast that she didn't even have a chance to fight back.

"I just…want to enjoy the feeling of killing my own sisters…and, my Lord, I also want to see how my hero would smash them into nothingness." The last sentence slipped out of Phoebe's lips naturally and seductively, as she moved closer to her king while smiling bewitchingly, and that was what made the half demon soften. Changing back to human form, Cole grinned evilly, waving his hand at the demon, signing for him to leave. As soon as Arassin shimmered away, the Source leaned nearer to his wife – who was wrapping her arms around his neck – and whispered into her ears, "So shall it be". Phoebe smirked, then closed her eyes, expecting for another kiss. But then, all of a sudden, the psychic was pulled into a premonition.

_----Premonition----_

_The next thing she knew, she was standing in a deserted graveyard. Everything was covered in a pure red light as if there had been a sanguinary battle; and on the horizon, the biggest form of the sun was taking place. The wind was blowing brutally through the rustling leaves, made the trees shake violently as if they were dancing in the music of the ghosts. Leaving her fear out of her mind, she then started to walk through the graves – or she could say, her legs were controlling her body. Suddenly, like a fastened forward movie, in a blink of an eye, she was already standing in front of a headstone. Moving closer to take a clearer look, she tried to read the words on the tombstone. And the name of its owner made her heart break as the realization hit her like one of Prue's telekinetic blasts. "Cole Turner, 1985-2002" She read it out loud, and it was also when she was pulled back to reality._

_----End of Premonition----_

Phoebe gasped, her head was filled with images, emotions and confusion, while her ears were ringing like mad. The situation was really bad for her, but leaving them all behind, she could feel something else, something more joyful. Never before had the psychic ever been in a premonition that she _was_ the person in the scene, which meant she could feel the character's feelings, sad, angry, everything. 'My powers are growing!' she exclaimed mentally. But her happiness for having her powers grown didn't last long, when Cole's voice interrupted her, "What did you see?" He asked loudly, knowing that his wife had just had a premonition. His hands were placed brutally on her shoulders, intending to make her look at him.

"I…ah…" Phoebe stammered, didn't know whether she should tell him the truth or not. The premonition she had earlier seemed to make her bad side slip beside for a moment, gave up the place for the good Charmed One. "I saw…the Charmed Ones…they were…they were…dead…" she lied, although she had no idea why. It was when she looked up and met her husband's eyes, and immediately the 30-second-ago Phoebe was back. But it was too late to recover her statement about the premonition. Raising his eyebrows, Cole grinned evilly, "Then we'll be the one who have that pleasure to kill them." He stated, but not before he gave the still-confusing Phoebe a passionate kiss.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When the Halliwells' whitelighter orbed in the hall for Elders and Whitelighters in heaven, he saw a group of Elders already standing, apparently were waiting for him. Looking around searching for something, Leo realized she wasn't there. "Where is she?" he asked in anger.

"She is not here." One of the Elders answered calmly, only to get on his nerves.

"You told me she would!" Leo responded, feeling betrayed. But no matter how angry he was, he must keep his head and couldn't be impolite to his bosses. _They promised!_

"She will, but not now. The Charmed Ones need to do it on their own first." Another Elder replied, still with the calming boring tone of voice.

"You don't understand, they need guides! Only a few words wouldn't help!" The whitelighter retorted loudly, trying his best not to just shout and punch at their faces. He couldn't even think that he knew the Elders anymore, they sometimes seemed to care so much about the witches, but there were times when he felt like they just wanted to ignore and let Destiny decide everything. Just as his anger was too much for him to bear and he was about to explode with it, a voice suddenly echoed behind him and made him turn around.

"Calm down, Leo. I'm here now and everything's going to be alright." There Penny Halliwell stood, solid and firm, in front of everybody's surprise.

"Penny? I thought…" As the whitelighter was asking, an Elder cut him off rudely, "Penelope, what are you doing here? You're not called." He scowled at the Halliwell angrily, displeased with having somebody disobey his orders.

"I know, I know, I'm not supposed to turn up, but you actually think you're going to ban a grandmother from helping her own grandchildren?" Penny Halliwell answered sarcastically, as she moved closer to the group. An Elder who was standing at the back slowly came to them, lowered his robe's hood and exposed his true identity.

"Call me Alexander." He introduced. "I understand your situation, that you want Penelope Halliwell to come down to the reality realm to help the Charmed Ones with the solution for the Source problem. But the Power of Love is more complicated than you may think. Its complexity is so great that we cannot explain all to you, we can only say this power has to be activated naturally without any form of guides or detailed instructions. And that is the reason why we declined your demand to have Penelope sent down to Earth." Alexander determined in his slightly bossy voice, in front of Leo and Penny's surprises.

Just as the whitelighter opened his mouth, purposed to retort, Piper's voice calling his name echoed in his head. "I…ah…my charge needs me. I gotta go." He informed fast, trying to concentrate on the image of his wife, in order to orb to where she was. He was so scared that something had happened to her that he even forgot to bring his grandmother-in-law along. Penny tried to catch his attention by yelling his name, but he was long gone before she could even think about doing it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey Andy." Joan greeted, as she walked into room numbered 43, where Andy Trudeau was laying unconsciously. Joan was working as a nurse in the Bay General Hospital, and she accidentally was assigned to be with the whitelighter. People would have thought about her as his nurse and nothing else, but there was something behind the scene that they didn't see. Joan fell for Andy in the first time she saw him, that was the truth. No matter how many times had she told herself that he was married, she just couldn't stop her heartbeat from going more than crazy every time she saw him. He was definitely her secret love, the one who truly controlled her heart.

"Sorry I'm late. There've been a traffic jam on my way to work. You wouldn't believe me, but at that time I just wished that I had had wings so that I could be here with you immediately." She apologized, although she knew Andy couldn't hear it. Admiring the man in her dreams amorously, Joan started to imagine how it would be like if they were together. _C'mon that's so lame!_ She ejected the thought right when it began to spread out her head.

"Yesterday your wife came. She sure looked nervous; she just stood in front of your door without doing anything! I guess she just didn't want to disturb you or she couldn't stand the sight of you lying in bed. You're so lucky to have a wife like her, you know that Andy?" She related as her mind drove back to the day before, as she tried her best to smile naturally, but it turned out to be a reluctant one. Finally Joan just gave it up and decided not to do anything but sitting next to Andy.

The next few minutes flew by faster than ever, to Joan's surprise, since she hadn't done anything other than staring at the man she fancied. But work was work; it was time for her to start a new day. "I'll be back after lunch." She guaranteed, mostly to herself, as she stood up and prepared for her leave. Just as she was picking up her coat, Andy moaned, moving a bit as he turned over to both of his sides. At first they were so slight that the nurse didn't really pay attention to them, but then the moan became louder and made Joan notice it. _Oh…oh my God…_ Staring at Andy in disbelief, she dropped everything she was holding, included her jaw. It was something she couldn't ever imagine of happening. At least not that day.

"I…ah…doctor…right…must…I…ah…call the doctors…" The blonde stammered extremely badly, trying her best to move her legs, and fortunately succeeded. She wanted to make the only thing stay in her mind was that her love was becoming better and that was a good thing, but as she was running like mad through the corridors, a thought suddenly entered her mind. _Andy waking up can only means one thing; it means the end of my wonderful times being together with him has come! Oh shut up! Shrug it off! His life now is much more important than anything else including my happiness!'_ Joan shouted mentally in order to shoo the bad thoughts away, just as she reached the doctor's lounge.

Quickly related Andy's situation, Joan led Dr. Gluck and his group to his hospital room. But when she opened the door, the only thing she saw in the room was a very transparent figure, apparently leftover of a shimmer. And obviously, Andy was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
